


Welcome to Jurassic World

by irish18



Category: Jurassic World (2015), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: A/B/O Undertones, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World, Apprentice!Zayn, Aviary attendent!Sophia, Because raptors are cool, Blood and Gore, Bottom Zayn, Character Death, Dinosaurs, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry chills with the baby dinos, Harry is a future lord, Its a Jurassic World AU people are gonna die, Jurassic World, Liam calls Zayn Bambi, M/M, Raptor Alpha!Liam, Raptor trainer!Liam, Raptors, Shady InGen, Shady Masrani co, T-Rex trainer!Louis, They're cute, Top Liam, Violence, shit is gonna go down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish18/pseuds/irish18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission to prove his worth Zayn Malik, fresh out of Uni, takes up a position as a Velociraptor Trainer at the world famous theme park, Jurassic World.  </p><p>Liam Payne wasn't part of his mission. Then again, neither was a man eating hybrid Dinosaur with a hungry appetite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

A cold gust of wind ran its way through Zayn’s inky black shoulder length hair, which made him sigh in annoyance. The dark skinned lad pulled a black leather band from the pocket of his tight black jeans and gathered the long hair in his hand before pulling it into a medium ponytail, though a few strands had escaped and hung passed his ears, much to his dismay.

The ferry had once again rocked against a rather rough wave making the British native grip the safety railing with even more force that made his knuckles go white. 

He looked out only to see a giant blue ocean looking back at him. He swallowed in fear and wished that his younger self had of taken those swimming lesson his Baba had wanted to sign him up for, but an eight year old Zayn had flat out refused.

He looked over at the life rafts for what seemed like the hundredth time just to make sure they were in fact still there.

While his whiskey eyes looked out at the dreaded ocean he once again questioned on whether or not this was the right idea. 

Four and a half years ago Zayn had came to his family and had said he wanted to study Zoology and animal caretaking at Uni. His Mum, being a highly respected lawyer, had said straight out that he should consider a ‘Proper career’, which had made his tummy drop in disappointment. But his Baba had brought him into his warm arms and whispered in his ear ‘Do whatever makes you happy Beta.’

And he did. After countess days and stress filled nights with overdue assignments Zayn had done it. He left Uni with the qualifications that he had wanted.

Only problem was it wasn’t a walk in a park to find a job with animals.

For six months he had looked and applied for a range of jobs from vets to animal shelter helpers. 

He remembers the stress he was under and the constant ‘I told you so’ looks from his Mum. He had begun to give up until last month when his Baba had texted him a job application.

It wasn’t the salary or working hours that Zayn had first took notice of, heck he didn’t even look at where the job was located. No, The first words that caught Zayn was ‘Apprentice Velociraptor trainer’ 

And that’s how Zayn had found himself on a huge white ferry with the words ‘Isla Nublar’ and ‘Jurassic World’ written up the side in blue.

The ferry shook and Zayn held his breath while he waited for the shaking to stop. Once it subsided he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his mobile and crunched packet of Marlboros.

The reception was too low to actually communicate with anyone but he found himself sending off a message to both his Baba and Ant saying that he was having an ace time even though he was seconds from a panic attack, the messages would go through once he was within reception

He put his phone away and pulled out his zippo lighter ready to light up and calm his nerves, but a stern voice stopped him.

“I’m sorry sir but it’s against the rules to smoke on the ferry. In fact you shouldn’t smoke on the island either. The animals are very sensitive to smell.” 

Zayn groaned before turning around to see a lady with pale skin with her bright ginger hair up in a bun. She was wearing a grey uncomfortable but posh looking suit and ridiculous white heels.

“And who are you meant to be exactly?” He sneered, grumpy that he couldn’t have his fag.

The ladies pale green eyes glared at him “I happen to be the parks operations manager” She said with a tone laced with authority.

The only thing going through Zayn’s mind at the moment was ‘Shit she’s your boss, get on your knees and lick her stupid heels’ but before he could do anything she sighed and shook her head.

“Never mind, I’ve got a Zein Mark to find. Just make sure you don’t smoke that thing near any of the guests.” 

Before the lady could walk away Zayn had shoved the fag into his pocket and said unsurely, “Do you mean Zayn Malik?”

The ginger frowned before pulling a white mobile from her suit’s pocket “Yes that’s it” Her eyes trailed down his body “Oh god please don’t tell me you’re the Zayn I’m looking for?” She asked.

Feeling offended Zayn puffed his chest out slightly “And so what if I am?” 

“You’re our new apprentice Raptor trainer?” She asked in disbelief before muttering something about not doing face to face interviews.

“What do you mean by that then? What, are you sayin’ that ‘cause I’m British I can’t be a Raptor trainer or summat?” He asks her.

Her eyes widened slightly “Oh no of course not!” She rushes to say “The Velociraptors are, at the moment, our most dangerous assets and you don’t exactly look cut out for the job, but not matter. I’m sure Mr Payne will get you into shape. Anyway my name is Claire Dearing,” She said before holding out her hand.

Before he had even considered the job, Zayn had done his research on Jurassic World’s Raptors, and was relieved to find that none of the Raptors have actually caused any seriously harm to any of the employee’s.

Zayn took Claire’s hand in his and gave it a firm shake trying to prove his worth. After their hands separated a voice spoke over the ferry’s speakers.

“All guests please prepare for docking” 

Zayn turned back around and now instead of seeing harsh blue he could see the island. His breathe hitched at the sight of the beautiful topical island. From here it looked like it was filled with bright greens and to Zayn it was his savior from the cold and horrid ocean.

 

After he and Claire had got off the ferry, she had led him up an excavator that had taken them to a monorail station. The two sat next to each other in an uncomfortable silence. Zayn distracted himself by looking at the beautiful scenery passing them. His fingers itched to draw the amazing shades of green. 

He looked over to see Claire tapping on her mobile completely missing the amazing surroundings, though Zayn concludes perhaps working here makes the island loose its charm.

A shiver of excitement run down his spine when he saw the wooden gates ahead with the words ‘Jurassic World’ written above them. 

Jurassic World has been rated as the top not only theme park but also animal preserve on the whole planet. Zayn remembers back to his youth as a young lad asking his parents if they could go, but at the time Waliyha had just been born therefore they didn’t have the time or money to travel around to world to see a bunch of animals.

And now even though he was twenty three and an adult, he still felt that youthful side of himself come out as they past the gates. Zayn’s eyes widened at the beautiful crystal clear lake in front of them. The monorail swerved to the right and curves its way around the lake towards a clutter of buildings. His fingers itch again to draw what it unfolding in front of hi.

When the monorail came to a stop Claire had stood and led Zayn out of the station and towards a staff only door that required not only their identification and hand print but also their staff park passes, which was sent to Zayn a week ago.

The door led them to a filled up car park. Claire walked over to a spotless and no doubt overprice white car.

Perhaps Claire and the car were siblings? 

Once inside Claire pressed the start button and the car roared to life. Before taking off she turned on the air conditioning to which Zayn was glade for. He sighed in content at the feeling of cold air brushing his skin.

“That’s the first thing you’ll have to get used to, the heat I mean” Claire’s voice broke the silence that had surrounded them since the ferry “There’s really only two seasons out here. The wet season and the dry season, it’s one of the reasons why the park was created here. We’re currently coming out of the wet season, which is good for business. The wet season brings topical storms that force us to close the park for guest safety, so expect it to get hotter.” 

Claire’s words did anything but soothe him. It was going to get hotter?

They were currently driving down a gravel road and Zayn was amazed that none of the dust seemed to stick to Claire’s car.

“Though we provide five star accommodation to all our staff, Mr Payne insists on staying out here for some god only knows reason. And since Mr Payne is up early in the morning to start his regular training, you will no doubt be staying out here as well. Mr Payne would be in a mood if he had to wait for you to not only get ready for the day, but then drive out here”

Zayn nodded his head in understanding and just hoped that this ‘Mr Payne’ had an all right accommodation.

“Also I know what I said on the ferry but its part of my job to assure you that asset containment is one of our main priorities. So you can rest easy knowing that no asset will escape their paddocks” 

“Asset? You mean the dinosaurs right?” He asked.

A thin line formed between her perfectly sculpted brows “Yes” She said in a cold voice.

 

The minute they had pulled up at Mr Payne’s accommodation Zayn mouth had dropped open.

It was a dump.

Though there was a rather beautiful lake in the background, the actual quarters were some kind of cottage that had definitely seem better days.

And when Zayn’s eyes landed on Mr Payne himself, his mouth had dropped again.

But for all the right reasons.

The bloke was hunched low beside an old looking motorbike, but when Zayn and Claire approached he stood up.

The blokes grease stained white shirt was having trouble stretching around Mr Payne’s built and muscular body. His chestnut hair was damp with sweat and was buzzed on the sides while left longer on top. 

His tanned cheeks were covered in light stubble and on his neck was a little brown birthmark. His lips were slightly chapped but full and lush looking. His eyes were a chocolate brown and looked like they were hiding mischief.

He was bloody fit.

Zayn was fucked.

Mr Payne grabbed a rag that was sitting on the seat of the motorbike and tried to wipe the grease from his hands. Zayn found that the little bit of grease smudged on his cheek was adorable.

“Hiya Claire” Mr Payne spoke in a fading British accent that told Zayn that he’d been on the island for a while.

Claire’s lips slightly moved as if she was fighting a smile “You know, Owen spent half his time on this island trying to get that piece of trash to work, what makes you think you can Mr Payne?” She asked in a voice that was slightly warm, it’s the first emotion Zayn’s heard from her.

Mr Payne’s lips quirked in a little smile that made Zayn’s tummy do swirling things, stupid swirling things. Who gave Mr Payne the right to look gorgeous while covered in grease and sweat?

“British touch, and I said you can call me Liam” Mr Pa-Liam replied with his stupid adorable smile.

Liam, Zayn decided, was perhaps that most adorable and fit name he’d ever heard.

Screwed.

Liam’s chocolate orbs moved to him and Zayn bit his lip when they moved down his body taking him in. Or checking him out, Zayn wasn’t sure but he was hoping for the later.

“Right” Claire said as if she’d forgotten him “This is Zayn, he’s your new apprentice. Its his first day so go easy on him, Liam, just show him the ropes and all that” Claire said.

Liam walked over close enough that Zayn could take in his scent that smelt like a mixture of musk and fresh pine, he found out right then that it was his favourite scent.

Liam’s lips formed a smirk “You want me to show you the ropes here, or in my cottage?” He asked in a husky voice.

Red scattered across Zayn’s cheeks and his heart pounded in his chest. Next to him Claire sighed.

“Sometimes I swear you’re a younger version of Owen. All he was meant to teach you was looking after the Raptors, not ridiculous pick up lines” Claire huffed.

Liam moved his eyes from Zayn and finally he felt like he could breath “How is he doing?” Liam asked in a serious voice.

Claire looked to the ground and waited a few seconds before looking back up “He’s dealing” Was her reply.

Zayn was to distracted to even ask about what they were talking about, because Liam was still so close and he smelt so good and Zayn really doesn’t even stand a chance to not look at him. Which isn’t good considering he just literally met Liam.

Liam, his trainer.

Yes, definitely screwed. 

Liam sighed slightly before rubbing at the back of his neck, Zayn’s eyes latched onto his bicep bulging.

Worse then screwed.

“Haven’t spoken to him for a few weeks and even then he was completely pissed off his head ranting on about your sister and how she’s a quote ‘up herself bitch with a nose the size of a Pteranodon’s beak’ unquote” Liam said with slight amusement towards the end.

Claire huffed out a breath “Yes well maybe next time he will think twice before engaging in sexual activities with a minor.” 

Liam smirked “If it all happened back at home he wouldn’t have been a minor.” 

“Yes well welcome to America” Claire said in a final tone “Now if we’re done with this idol chit chat I do have a park to run” She sent Zayn a quick glance “Maybe just for today you can show Zayn around the rest of the park and leave the Raptors for tomorrow” 

Liam’s eyes quickly glanced to him as well before focusing back on Claire “Sure, why not. So does he get paid for this little excursion?” Liam asked to Claire’s retreating figure.

A few seconds later Claire’s car roared up and she drove away in a cloud of dust without a reply. 

Suddenly Zayn realised that it was just he and Liam standing alone, in the middle of practically nowhere. He quickly looked up and cursed that Liam had more than a few centimetres of height over him.

“So then, what would you like to see first?” Liam asked and spread his thick arms wide gesturing to the land around him. 

Zayn ignored his stupid arms and looked at the run down cottage “I suppose we should – fuck!” He exclaimed at the end and brought his palm up to cover his forehead.

“Well I know we’ve just met but I’m definitely up for a shag” Zayn didn’t even need to look up to see the smirk that was no doubt on Liam’s lips.

“No my luggage and belongings are still on the bloody ferry!” Zayn said in annoyance and looked up to see Liam’s smirk had disappeared.

“Well fuck,” He said before turning around and walking towards the cottage. Zayn hurried along to follow him. 

Zayn followed Liam up the stairs to the small balcony that surrounded the front of the cottage. Liam pushed the glass sliding door aside and both lads went inside. 

Zayn let out a sigh as cold air hit his skin making him feel much cooler, he looked towards the wall to see a white air conditioner, at least he wouldn’t be getting heat stroke while staying here.

Following the front door was a small and quite frankly messy living room that contained a worn brown leather couch, a small telly resting on a dark wooden cabinet and a bookshelf that was over flowing with books. The walls were a varnished wood that brought a pine scent to the room.

All in all, it felt comfortable. 

Liam had disappeared into the joining kitchen in search for something and instead of finding out what Zayn walked over to the bookshelf and scanned over the different titles.

Pack animal instincts.

Alpha, beta and omega traits in packs.

Bonds between humans and animals.

The list went on and on about different behavioural patterns between humans and animals. But Zayn also saw the title ‘Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone’ which made him smile and bring forward a memory of himself reading the same book to Safaa when she was younger before her bedtime.

“Yeah that’s fine Claire, just let us know when it comes back alright? Cheers” Liam walks back into the living room with a hand held phone in his grip.

Zayn can see a careful expression on his face “So in the rush of things, Claire seems to of left your trunk on the ferry” 

Zayn’s fists ball tightly and he narrows his eyes at Liam “Pardon?” He asks in a neutral tone.

Liam places the phone on the kitchen counter before raises his hands so his palms are facing Zayn “Easy there” He says in a calming voice “The ferry has gone back to the mainland but it’ll be back tomorrow.” 

“What!” Zayn shouts, “All my clothes are bloody gone! And what do you suppose I wear tomorrow then huh?” He asks in rage.

“Hey! Easy does it, just calm down” Liam continues to say and takes a few cautious steps towards the fuming lad “That’s it, easy. Just calm down and relax, everything is fine.” 

Zayn wants to roll his eyes but instead he takes in a few breathes “That’s it, good lad” Liam continues before deeming it safe enough to put his hands down “You can just wear some of my clothes” 

Zayn huffs before finally rolling his eyes “I’ll drown in them.”

“Could just go without a kit on, I’d appreciate it” Liam replies.

Again Zayn rolls his eyes “Working with you is going to be ace, isn’t it?” He asks sarcastically.

“Like a walk in a park.” 

 

It had just past one and Zayn’s tummy had rumbled for food, Liam had chuckled at this and suggested that they go to Main Street and grab a bite, Zayn had agreed.

But when he seen the four wheeler, he had second thoughts.

The motor bike itself looked a few years old. Its thick black slightly worn tires were caked with mud. The main colour was a faded blue with the seat being black leather. Zayn ran his hand down the seat feeling the sun heated leather before giving Liam an unimpressed look.

“Surely with your salary you could afford a better bike?” He asked.

Liam’s lips quirked a bit “I’ve always had the motto ‘if its not broken don’t fix it’” Was the Raptor trainers reply.

Zayn fought the smile trying to spread on his lips, he was failing “Sounds like something a hipster would say, don tell me you’ve got a Nokia in those ridiculous shorts” 

Liam looks down at his light brown cargo shorts with a little line between his bushy but adorable brows “What’s wrong with me shorts? Its hot” He states.

“You look” hot, gorgeous, fit, sexy, fetching “Like a dork, now just start this thing and lets go” 

Liam had sat on the bike and had given Zayn I quick nod to call him over. Zayn bit his lip and tried to steady his heart before swinging his leg over the bike to struggle the seat and completely ignored the fact that his crotch was pushing up against Liam’s firm arse.

“You’re going to have to hold on, bambi.” 

Instead of scolding Liam for his choice of words, Zayn silently wrapped hesitant arms around Liam’s waist and prayed to Allah that he wouldn’t get hard.

“Unless you actually fancy falling off you’d better hold tighter than that.”

Before Zayn could do anything, Liam kicked the bike out of neutral and took off. Zayn’s arms squeezed on for dear life as Liam recklessly drove down the path Claire had taken to the lake.

“You’re mad!” Zayn shouted over the revving sound of the bike.

His tummy twirled at Liam’s chesty laugh “Just a little.” 

 

Liam Payne was a flirt.

The thought had crossed Zayn’s mind a few times today but now he knew it was true. The way Liam had spoken to Claire should have clued him in, not to mention the not so subtle pick up lines he’d been tossing Zayn’s way.

But right now, in the middle of a restaurant, he could confirm it. 

Its not like he had been thinking that maybe the reason was flirting with him was because Liam had taken an interest in him, which would be mental, and completely unprofessional. But he couldn’t help the little, dumb, feeling in his stomach at the sight of Liam winking and complimenting their waiter. 

After the wild ride on Liam’s savage bike, Zayn had begged him to take him to a place that cooked fish and chips, he was having cravings for greasy fish. Liam, of course, had ignored him and taken him to a burger shop. Stating that the burgers were to die for.

Well apparently the staff was half the reason.

Their waiter, a somewhat young lad with light brown almost dark blonde hair, blue eyes and full lips, was currently resting his hand on Liam’s shoulder and was sending the trainer a seductive smile, Zayn thinks he looks constipated if anything. 

“Oh I can tell you must work out a lot, you could probably even lift me” The unprofessional waiter let out an annoying giggle, a giggle, before turning to Zayn with a shocked look, as if he wasn’t even aware he had been there the entire time.

“Oh I’m sorry, what is it you would like to order?” He said in some annoying American accent.

Typical.

The lad removed his hand from Liam’s shoulder and picked his tablet back off the table and clicked it on.

“Could I get the chicken burger without the bacon on it, cheers” Zayn said rudely before looking outside the window their table was up against.

Instead of listening to the waiter confirming his order, Zayn looked out to the street that the burger shop was on. The street was flooded with all kinds of different tourists. He smiled when he saw a family of two fathers and an excited looking little lad.

A light knock against his leg made him look up at Liam “What?” He asked.

Liam smiled “I asked what did your family think about you coming over here and working with Velociraptors?” 

Zayn looked down at the wooden table for a few seconds “Well me Mum wasn’t really supportive at all. She wants me to get a real job, but that’s easy for her to say innit? She’s a lawyer” He shook his head as if to erase his Mum from his thoughts “But Baba was really happy, he’s actually the one who sent me to application” Zayn smiled at the thought of his Baba’s smile when he told him that he’d gotten the job.

“Your Baba?” Liam asked with a confused frown.

“Me father, I’m half Pakistani” Zayn explained.

It used to be a sore subject when he was in school. He had been bullied for being the ‘different kid’ the kid whose skin was darker than everyone else, the kid who had weird food for lunch and called his family different names to them. 

But Liam, he just smiled in a comforting way that made Zayn exhale a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“That’s cool yeah, no wonder you’ve got amazing skin. I just thought you were wearing fake tan or something” Liam said.

Zayn gave out a surprised laugh before blushing slightly “What about your parents? How do they feel about their Beta hanging around with a bunch of dangerous prehistoric predators?” 

Liam’s smile fell and his warm brown eyes seemed to close over. Zayn stomach dropped at the sight and before he could begin to apologise Liam mumbled.

“Don’t want to talk about it.” 

He immediately felt bad for obviously bringing up a bad subject so he only hesitated slightly before placing his hand over Liam’s that was resting on their table. The contrast between their skin colours made Zayn want to smile, but now wasn’t the time.

“M’sorry” he said quietly.

Liam shook his head a little, like a puppy, before smiling again “S’ok, maybe I’ll tell you one day. Just not now.” 

Zayn nodded his head and moved his hand when the waiter from before brought over their burgers.

“Enjoy” The waiter said before walking away, exaggeratingly shaking his hips.

Zayn shook his head at the waiter before looking down at his burger. His eyes narrowed when he saw that it had a piece of bacon sitting on top of the chicken breast.

“What a fucking git!” Zayn hissed in anger at the sight of the bacon.

“Who? What is it?” He heard Liam ask, but Zayn was to busy looking around the restaurant until his eyes landed on the smirking waiter.

“Stupid American twat, I’ll fuckin’ show you” Zayn made a move to get up but a stern voice made him stop.

“Hey, eyes one me.”

The voice sounded so dominate, so commanding that Zayn couldn’t help but to look over at Liam who was giving him a fierce gaze. Zayn felt an odd sensation in his tummy at the look. He swallowed lightly and for some reason lowered his head.

“That’s it” Liam now said gently “Now tell me what the problem is.” 

Zayn slowly lifted his head and made eye contact “S’just, me burger had bacon in it. It’s against my religion to eat any kind of pig and I did tell that waiter that I didn’t want bacon on it,” He explained.

Liam nodded “Well here” He reached over and switched their plates so now Zayn had Liam’s beef burger “That one doesn’t have bacon on it” 

“I-“ He looked down and tried to hide his smile “Thank you, Leeyum” he liked the sound of his name rolling off his tongue. 

Liam chuckled “Don’t mention it, just eat your burger. We’ve still got a long day ahead of us.”

 

Harry Styles was the most endearing thing Zayn had ever laid eyes on.

After they had finished their burgers, Liam had led Zayn out of the shop and walked them to a section of the park that had a sign that read ‘Gentle giants petting zoo.’ 

“One of my best friends works here” Liam explained when they walked into the section. 

Zayn’s eyes had widened and he felt a little light when he saw little kids patting all different kinds of baby dinosaurs. His mouth fell open and his eyes began to get a little wet just from the sight of a baby Triceratops licking the fingers of a little girl.

“Oh, Allah” He said in complete awe before smiling so big that his eyes nearly closed.

Without seeing if Liam was following, Zayn walked over to the little fence that was caging in all the tiny adorable dinosaurs. He crouched down and smiled at the baby Brachiosaurus that took interest in him and walks over on its four legs.

With one hand covering his mouth, Zayn reached through the fence and gave the tiny dinosaur a pat on its back. The Brachiosaurus made a content sound and its small eyes closed with what seemed like a grin on its mouth.

Zayn could no longer hold in his tears as they fell down his face. He sobbed a few times before wiping his face and standing back up to see a tall bloke with long curly hair, plump pink lips and giant doe forest green eyes giving him a fond smile.

“You can give her a hug if you want?” He asked in a slow drawl that felt like honey dripping.

Zayn nodded his head quickly before the curly haired bloke opened the small gate and ushered Zayn inside. 

Once in the fence, the Brachiosaurus moved quickly over to him and Zayn dropped down to wrap his arms around the beautiful dinosaur. He felt its long neck wrap around his own neck in what seemed like a hug.

Zayn was five seconds from crying again.

“Her name is Dusty” Zayn looked up with watery eyes to the bloke that had let him in. 

“Dusty?” Zayn asked.

“Yup, named her myself. I’m Harry by the way, I’m the caretaker here at gentle giants petting zoo” Harry said and held out his hand.

Zayn stood up, much to Dusty’s disappointment, and shook Harry’s hand “I’m Zayn, the new apprentice Raptor trainer” 

Harry’s smile was sort of like a beam of sunlight “Is Dusty the first Dino you’ve seen?” 

“Yeah, I was pretty much forced straight to the Raptor trainers cottage by Claire without actually seeing the park, how could you tell?” 

Harry’s smile only grew if at all possible “I’ve work here for a few years now so I can recognise when someone see’s one of these lovely creatures for the first time.” 

Zayn grinned before wiping his face again to clear all his tears “Yeah sorry about that, their just so small and adorable” Zayn said before looking over to where Liam was.

Liam’s eyes seemed to be a bright brown at that moment and the skin around them was a little wrinkled for the force of his smile. He looked so happy and so fond that Zayn almost felt his knee’s buckle.

Harry looked over and smiled at Liam “Li!” He exclaimed in excitement before leaving the waist high fence and wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck in a greeting.

Liam shook his head over Harry’s shoulder but the smile never left his lips “Hiya Haz, how are the little ones doing today?” He asked.

Harry pulled back “Absolutely brilliant. Patty is finally big enough for the kids to start riding her, and she seems to love the attention” Harry said before pointing at one of the Triceratops.

Zayn saw that ‘Patty’ had a saddle strapped to her back and a little boy with bright blonde curls was giggling and having the time of his life riding the baby Dinosaur around the small paddock.

“I was thinking that you and Louis should come over tonight after work for a barbeque. We could have a proper welcoming for my new apprentice” Liam said to Harry.

“Yeah that would be brilliant” Harry replied again with a smile.

“Who’s Louis?” Zayn asked the two trainers.

Harry proudly raised his left hand that had a very posh looking silver engagement ring wrapped around his finger “He’s me fiancé, and he’s also Rexy’s trainer. You lads should go there now actually and ask him, pretty sure the show starts in about fifteen minutes anyway, might give Zayn the chills” Harry said.

“And who’s Rexy?” He then asked.

There was a glint in Liam’s eyes “The Tyrannosaurus Rex.”

Brilliant.

 

Going from seeing the cute little Dinosaurs at the gentle giants petting zoo to seeing Rexy was like a sea change.

Liam had led him through a gate that looked similar to the ones he had passed through in the monorail, same wooden doors and same flame torches on each side but this time the writing at the top said ‘Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom’ 

Zayn had read the little plaque that said Rexy had a feeding show every two hours from 10 a.m. to six p.m. and that it might be too intense for small children.

Zayn himself was twenty three and was shaking.

Liam chuckled obviously noticing his shaking limbs and wide brown eyes. Zayn would deny it later, but he jumps when Liam lays a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax Bambi. Rexy has been here for almost twenty years and so far she hasn’t actually eaten anyone. Besides, Lou knows what he’s doing, most of the time” He shrugs at the end of his sentence.

He squeezes his shoulder lightly before moving his hand and Zayn misses the contact instantly. Which is dumb because Liam is just his trainer and nothing more. 

He just wishes he could believe that. 

Instead of focusing too much on the contact, Zayn lets out a breath of air and calms himself down while they continue their walk down the enclosed hallway. 

Liam had explained to him that the viewing platform is actually made out to be a giant fallen over tree so that Rexy doesn’t get confused as to why there’s a bunch of humans in her territory. This gives guests a sense of safety.

There was a medium sized crowed by the viewing window and Zayn had to sigh in relief that he wouldn’t have to get to close to the dangerous carnivore. But Liam, being a complete prat, had forced the two of them closer to the viewing window because he didn’t want Zayn to miss out.

So far all Zayn could see was forest until a concealed entrance on the ground opened and a goat was placed on the platform. 

“Are they seriously going to make us watch that poor little goat get slaughtered?” Zayn asked in fear and disgust.

Liam just gazed at him for a few seconds “Maybe you shouldn’t watch, Lou’s about to toss the flare” 

Zayn turned around and in that moment, he let out the loudest scream ever. 

Staring right at him was a twelve and a half metre long monster. 

He was to stunned by fear to even move. His chest hurt from his heart beating so fast and his breath kept on hitching. Hands instantly gripped his waist and he felt himself being turned around and brought into the comforting scent and warmth of another body.

“S’ok Bambi, just breath for me ok” Liam’s voice said to him gently.

He shook his head before hiding it even more in the crook of Liam’s neck. He brought in a steady breath of air before exhaling. He dared not turn around and see if the monster that was Rexy was still there looking at him.

Wanting to eat him.

“G-get me outta here,” He mumbled into Liam’s neck.

He felt Liam nod before whispering, “Close your eyes, yeah?” 

Zayn obeyed and tightly shut his eyes and began to move where Liam was guiding him. 

After a few steps Zayn could see sunlight from behind his eyelids so he opened them to see they were back in front of the gates leading into the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom. He breathed in the fresh air before what had just happened hit him.

He screamed like a girl.

And then hid away in Liam’s arms.

A light red dusts over his cheek bones before he turns around to see Liam giving him a calculating look, seeing if he’s ok or not. In all honesty, Zayn’s just embarrassed.

Zayn opens his mouth to say something, anything, but Liam sits down on a wooden bench and pats the space next to him. Zayn sits down close to his trainer’s body before looking over at the bloke.

“First time I came here and saw Rexy was when I first started working here at eighteen. My trainer Owen thought’d be a good idea to show me around, much like what I’m doing with you.” 

Liam rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, seeming unsure if he should continue with his story. Zayn scooted a little closed and nudged his shoulder against Liam’s broader one.

Liam smiled slightly “So when we came to see Rexy I was completely chuffed. I mean like wow, I get to see one of the most dangerous predators of the Cretaceous period you know? But when I saw Rexy I not only screamed but also began to cry, like proper breakdown. So don’t be embarrassed that Rexy scared you ok?” 

After Liam’s story Zayn began to feel much better and less like a teenage girl “Thank you for sharing” He said with a wide smile, his tongue pushed against the back of his teeth.

There was a cough that made both he and Liam break out of their little gazing contest. Zayn looked over to see a lad with beautifully tanned skin, tousled auburn brown hair, a face with high cheek bones and light stubble matched with cheeky blue eyes and smirking lips.

“Well Payno, where did you find this pretty one?” That lad asked in a slightly high South Yorkshire accent, it brought a familiarity of home to Zayn’s chest. 

“This is Zayn” Liam said while rolling his eyes “His my new apprentice” Liam turned to him “And Zayn, this is Harry’s fiancé and Rexy’s caretaker Louis” 

Zayn stared at the small lad “You look after that beast?” He asked in astonishment “Your like 5’9” 

Louis mouth opened before he quickly shut it and placed his hands on his slightly flared hips “I’ll have you know that I’m 5’11 and Rexy isn’t a beast, she’s completely misunderstood. She’s a lovely girl.” 

A smile made its way onto Zayn’s lips “I can see why you and Harry are together” 

This made Louis grin back at him “First his sassy and now he compliments my relationship. I like this one Leemo, he’s going to be your new apprentice?” 

Liam and Zayn both nodded their heads “Brilliant, I look forward to getting to you know Mr Britain’s next top model” Louis said with now a smirk that shows his sharp little canines.

“Wouldn’t want Harry to hear you say that” Liam mumbled before saying louder “We’re actually having a barbeque tonight to celebrate Zayn surviving his first day on the island. Harry said he’d be keen if you were.” 

Louis nodded his head “Seems fitting, I get off after Rexy’s last feeding so we could drive out to the cottage around half six sevenish. Is Niall going to be there? Git will drink all the good beer before I get there if he is.” 

“We haven’t been to the lagoon just yet so I guess that’ll be out next destination” Liam said with a nod of his head.

“Good lad, also see if Sophia wants to come as well,” Louis added.

Liam sighed “Alright, so first the lagoon and then the aviary” 

Louis nodded his head and started to walk away. After a few steps he shouted over his shoulder “Oh and tell that Irish twat there had better be some Corona’s left when Hazza and I get there.” 

Liam laughed lightly before shaking his head “He’s a bit mental, but he grows on you after a bit” Liam looked down at his stainless steel watch “Pretty sure Niall has a show soon so we can watch that at the lagoon and then get to the aviary. Then hopefully we can get back home so I can have a beer” 

They both stood up “What’s at the lagoon?” Zayn asked hesitantly.

Liam grinned “A Mosasaurus” 

Brilliant. 

 

 

After his melt down in the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom, Zayn was feeling a little hesitant to actually go through the doors to the lagoon. 

After Liam had told him about the Mosasaurus, he had retrieved his mobile from his dark jeans and googled images of said Dinosaur, and it wasn’t pretty. Though the Mosasaurus was in a giant tank and couldn’t actually go on land and eat him, he still felt his fingers shake. 

He was beginning to doubt himself and again questioned whether of not this job would be right for him. How was he going to spend the next five years working with Velociraptors when he couldn’t even look at Rexy without almost fainting? He contemplated on just saying screw it and having a fag regardless to what Claire had said.

But then the face of his Mum’s ‘I told you so’ face popped into his head, and he found himself balling his hands into fists and felt a determination to prove to her that even though he didn’t have a plaque on a posh desk, he was going to succeed.

He had bit his lip when Liam had started to flirt with the lady at the guest entrance of the lagoon. The girl with dark red hair had flipped said hair and even winked at him. In Zayn’s opinion she was doing every cliché move, but in the end Liam left with a number and the words ‘Call me, Katie xx’ on a piece of paper.

Whatever.

He sat down on his chair that was in the far back row of the theater like seating and crossed his arms and determined to not look over at Liam, who was probably grinning because he had gotten the birds number.

Hope she has crabs.

“What?” He was startled by Liam’s voice, and he realised he’d said that out loud.

“Nothing” He mumbled back.

His eyes were squinted from the glare of the sun reflecting off the crystal blue water of the lagoon. Even though he had a zero tolerance for water on a grand scale, this lagoon looked inviting on the hot day.

Though beneath the surface, dwelled a monster.

“That’s Niall there” Liam muttered before pointing at a lad with pale skin and a shock of blonde hair.

The lad, Niall, was standing on a podium in front of the three seating grand stands with a hand’s free microphone wrapped around his head. He was wearing the same Jurassic World uniform as Harry and Louis; only difference was that his button up shirt was a light blue instead of light brown.

“Ladies and gentlemen, t’ank you for visiting Jurassic World’s lagoon. Now before we begin the show I’d just like to share a few facts about our Mosasaur. Firstly, this marine creature was thought to inhabit the seas of Europe and North America. Its name means ‘Meuse River Lizard and her estimated weight his five t’ousand kilo.” 

“She lived through the late Cretaceous period in which she ruled the ocean. Though she lived during the Mesozoic era she isn’t actually classified as a Dinosaur, instead she was an aquatic lizard, and her closest relative today is the Komodo dragon.” 

Niall pulled out a remote control from his pocket and clink a button “Ok now lets see if she wants anot’er feedin’ after t’is mornings.” 

Attached to a wire railing, a great white shark was pulled out. The dead shark was hanging from its tail on the railing and was being held high in the air “Now she’s a little shy so we’ll see if she wants to come and say hello.” 

Right after Niall’s Irish accented voice stopped, a giant long snouted creature flew up from the water with a massive roar. Zayn jumped at the unexpected appearance of the Dinosaur, but there was a smile on his face. 

The Mosasaurus latched its jaw closed on the shark and ripped it from the railing. She fell back into the water causing a mighty splash that sent water over almost everyone. Zayn was laughing and grinning with water drenching his clothes, feeling the happiest he’d been all day. 

“That was brilliant!” He beamed over at Liam who was completely wet and grinning as well. 

Before Zayn could comprehend that Liam’s white shirt was sticking to his skin and was slightly see through, the grand stand was moving and he gripped the side’s of his seat.

“Now everyone hold on while we give you a better look at out Mosasaur” Niall voice said over the speakers.

The seats went down until Zayn could see a giant glass wall that was facing all three grand stands. They had stopped moving and Zayn looked in awe at the giant prehistoric marine predator eating happily on the shark.

“Is she better than Rexy?” Liam asked.

Zayn nodded “Much better.

 

The heat from the sun had soon dried Zayn’s clothes by the time Niall had come over and joined him and Liam. 

Up close, Zayn was a bit blinded by the lad’s giant smile of white straight teeth and bright blue eyes. Niall had bounded over to them and punch Liam in the arm before waving excitedly at Zayn even though he had no idea who he was.

“Payne train!” He’d said in that loud accented voice.

“Nialler” Liam said with his own slightly tamer smile “Good show today, I can’t wait until I get to put on a show with the girls.” 

Niall nodded his head “Yeah mate, it’d be grand. Just gotta train them up a bit more I reckon. Who’s this t’en?” He asked.

“M’Zayn” He’d said and held out his hand “I’m Leeyum’s new apprentice.” 

Niall grabbed his hand and gave it a few strong shakes, good lad “And here I t’ought you were some Guess model getting shown around with Li” Niall replied.

Zayn barked out a laugh before shaking his head and looking at Liam’s amused smile “Why is it that all your friends seem to flirt with me? Makes me think you’re all a bunch of randy teenagers.” 

Liam and Niall both laughed at this “Cant help meself when a see someone as fit as you” Niall had said.

“Down boy” Liam laughed “Anyway me and the lads are having a few drinks and a barbeque tonight at the cottage if you’re in.” 

“Yeah sounds grand mate, I might even bring Arianna with me, gotta step up me game if Zayn’s gonna be working here, he’ll have all the birds and lads after him” Niall gave out a thunderous belly laugh after he’d finished speaking.

Zayn couldn’t help but to laugh along with him “Hopefully just the lads” He’d said back “Not into birds at all, give me a nice cock over a set of tits any day.” 

This had set Niall into another round of laughter “Oh he’s brilliant, we’re gonna get along just fine, I can tell.” 

Zayn smiled knowing exactly how Niall felt, he seemed like such an open lad that anyone could get along with.

“Well come over around six then. We’ve gotta go to the aviary then get back home ourselves” Liam said.

Niall smirked “Oh I see, so is Sophia invited to the shenanigans?” He asked while wiggling his dark eyebrows.

Liam rolled his eyes “Its all water under the bridge Niall, and yes she is, I can be friends with my ex you know. Besides, I’ve got that bird with the red hair’s number.”

“Oh Katie, yeah she’s friendly and well fit too. Have fun with her” Niall winked “Well I best be off back to work, I’ll see you lads later on” With a wave Niall turned and walked off.

 

Zayn couldn’t help but to sigh in contentment when he’d finally sat down in front of the warm burning fire drum. The whole day had been filled with walking around almost the entire park. He’s honestly never done so much exercise in his life, and now, sitting down with a cold beer in his hand, he was finally content.

The Aviary had been closed due to the cage being cleaned out and the local Dimorphodons and Pteranodons were sedated and being held in holding cages underneath the Aviary. Zayn felt a little disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to see the Pterosaurs but he had reminded himself that he’d be on Isla Nublar for the next fives years. 

He still had so much to discover on the island. Sometime during the week Liam had promised him that they would go and see the Triceratops, watch the Gallimimus at the Gallimimus valley, and view the Pachycephalosaurus head butt each other at the Pachy arena.

He felt a bubble of excitement when he thinks about what it would be like, him and Liam, going on the cretaceous cruise and how romantic it would be to take a walk through the bamboo forest or even going on the Gyrospheres through the valley.

But right now with his beer and the sound of chatter around him, he was ace. 

He looked around and smiled at all the new people he had met. Niall was giving out a loud laugh to something that Louis had just said. A girl who Niall introduced as Arianna was hiding her laugh behind a dainty hand. She had tanned skin with flowing light brown hair and was the same height as Niall.

Harry was holding a wine glass filled with red wine, his plump lips were slightly stained from the red and they formed a smile when Louis wrapped an arm around his waist. 

Liam’s ex girlfriend Sophia was also a lovely bird. She and Liam were standing by the barbeque both with glass beer bottles in their hands while they laughed and smiled. All doubt about working in Jurassic World had left his mind, replace by a pleasant buzz from his beer. 

He stood up and made his way over to the delicious smell coming from the burning barbecue. Liam was teasing a red cheeked Sophia and when he saw Zayn approaching the brown in his puppy dog eyes seemed to almost sparkle.

Maybe he’s had more beer then he realises.

“Bambi! The man of the hour” Liam says with a smile “Everyone! I have an announcement to make!” He then shouted.

The chatter stopped and everyone looked over at him and Liam, the attention brings a blush to his cheeks.

“I just wanted to make a toast to Zayn surviving his first day here on Isla Nublar. Though it was a bit touch and go there with Rexy, he’s made it through at least half of the attractions” He held up his bottle of beer “To Zayn, may he enjoy not only working with amazing creatures, but surviving this lot of drunkards!” 

There was a round of laughter, Niall’s being the loudest, before everyone echoed cheers and took a drink. These people, Zayn swears, are probably the nicest bunch of people he’s ever actually met, his Baba and sisters not included of course.

“Thanks so much for today, Leeyum. It was ace,” He says to the Raptor trainer.

Liam just smiled with crinkly eyes before holding out a burger on his spatula “Tomato or brown sauce?”


	2. Pack

Zayn groaned as an overpowering warm feeling came over his body. He kicked the covers that he was under to the side so his feet could relax in the air of the room. Claire had not been lying when she said he would have to get used to the temperature. He groaned again, now at the feeling of his head pounding. Perhaps that extra beer before bed had been a bad choice, he honestly blames Niall.

Although he’s hot, the bed he’s in is comfortable and he doesn’t wish to leave. But his bladder apparently has other ideas for him. Slowly, he climbs out of the bed only to have warm air hit his exposed skin. He scratches his bare stomach before letting out a loud yawn and leaves the room.

When he doesn’t recognise the living rom as the one in his flat, his memory races back to him. 

Oh right, he’s on Isla Nublar.

His heart settles at the sudden panic of unfamiliar surroundings and he goes on a hunt for where the loo was. He looked around the little two bedroom cottage only to find a small bathroom containing a shower and a sink with a mirror attached to the wall, but no toilet.

His mind supplies that perhaps the only loo is through Liam’s room, so he finds himself lightly knocking on his trainer’s door, only to hear no reply. He knows its rude to just go into someone’s room, but his bladder is really starting to pressure him so he turns the knob and pushes the varnished wooden door open. 

Liam’s room is a complete mess. 

He’s honestly not surprised giving the fact that Liam had a few articles of clothing scattered in the living room, but at least they had been clean, and he’s pretty sure the boxer briefs and dirt stained shirts on the floor of his room aren’t. 

The room itself though carries a scent that clings to Liam’s skin. That musky forest smell seems to be embedded in the walls and it makes Zayn’s cock twitch slightly, already half hard from waking up. 

He shakes his head before continuing to look around to see no other door that can lead to the loo. But he does see a wall unit filled with different framed photographs. Against his better judgment, he walks over to the wall unit and inspects the images of Liam’s life. 

He recognises the photo of Liam, Louis, Harry, Niall and even Arianna. It’s a group shot of the pack standing in front of the sign down at the dock that proudly states in blue writing ‘Welcome to Isla Nublar, home of Jurassic World’ he can tell the photo must have been taken a while ago, because Liam’s hair is long and curly. His body doesn’t look as built as it is now, and his chin and cheeks are completely free of stubble.

He looks so young and cute, nothing like the man he is now. 

He smiles faintly at the photo before eyeing one of Liam and Sophia. They both have matching smiles on their faces and Liam’s arm is curled around Sophia’s waist. They look slightly older than the first photo but it would still have to of been taken a few years ago. 

They looked happy.

Instead of focusing on it, Zayn moves to the next photo that contains a young version of Liam. Zayn smiles at the sight of Liam looking around six years old with his front teeth missing through his giant smile. Beside him are a man and a woman. The man looks so much like how Liam looks now and the woman has the same kind and wide brown eyes as he does now. He concludes that they must be his parents. 

He wants to know more about them for some reason. He wants to know how he can go from this mega watt kid with a massive smile to having that clouded over expression when he’d asked about his parent’s opinion of him working at Jurassic World.

Before he can dwell on it too much, the sound of a phone ringing brings him out of his thoughts. 

He follows the sound into the messy kitchen where he finds the hand held house phone Liam had yesterday. Not wanting to seem rude he picks up the phone.

“Hiya, Liam Payne’s phone” He says politely.

There’s a warm snicker from the other end “Its me bambi, you can loose the posh accent.” 

Even though Liam can’t see him, he still rolls his eyes “Well I didn’t want to seem rude, you twat” His insult almost sounds fond, and Zayn questions on how he can be so bloody fond over someone he had met yesterday.

There’s a quiet laugh before “I don’t think that’s the proper way to address your boss Mr Malik.” 

Zayn bits his lip before jumping up and sitting his arse on the kitchen bench “Well I suppose calling your apprentice cheesy and flirty pet names isn’t proper either.” 

Liam hums “Probably gonna do that anyway” He says in a low tone that brings Zayn’s semi back.

“Yeah?” he asks in the same tone, Liam just hums again, “You’re like, a proper twat. Where’s the loo by the way.” 

“Out house” Before Zayn can complain Liam speaks again “What are you wearing?” 

Zayn quietly chuckles at this and looks down to see he’s only in his dark tight boxer briefs from yesterday “Don’t have any clothes ‘member? So what do you think?” 

There’s a muffled groan from the phone. He pictures Liam has his hand over his plush pink lips trying to cut the quiet noise out. It brings a smirk to his lips.

“Makes me regret tellin’ Claire about your trunk on the ferry” Liam says after a few seconds.

“Quite randy this morning aren’t you?” 

“You sayin’ you’re not?’ Liam counters.

He bites his lip again and ignores the growing arousal in his underwear “Wouldn’t mind a shag I guess” He says, because clearly is an idiot.

“Fuck” Liam says on the other end.

“Where are you?” Zayn asks out of curiosity, trying to break the sexual tension they’ve found themselves in. 

“At the Raptor paddock, was gonna bring you along but I thought you might want to recover from last night, you were pretty pissed” he chuckles towards the end.

“Was not” Zayn instantly defends himself.

“Yup, kept going on about how much you want to suck me cock.” 

Red dusts Zayn’s cheeks “I wouldn’t say that out loud” 

“So you’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout it then?” he doesn’t need to see Liam to know his smirking, bloody git. 

He groans slightly “Stop playing mind games Leeyum, s’too early” 

“Love the way you say my name” Liam says so quietly Zayn can barley hear him, making him think that perhaps he wasn’t suppose to hear that “I’ll be with the girls until lunch, so you can just bum around the cottage ‘til then if ya want? There’s like, bread ‘n shit for toast. Threw all the bacon ‘n ham out this morning for you.” 

Zayn’s chest seems to warm and his heart more or less becomes a bloody jack hammer at the way its beating “You did?” He asks in a whisper.

Liam hums again “Yeah, didn’t want you to seem uncomfortable or summat.” 

“That’s” He takes a few seconds trying to decide on what to say. Liam had thrown out a meat that he perhaps very much loved, but he had done it for Zayn, because he cares not only about him, but his religion as well.

“Thank you” He settles with.

“Course bambi, wanted to make the place a home for you too you know.” 

There’s too many emotion running through him so he decides to lighten the mood “Does that mean I can decorate that room you put me in? Honestly Leeyum, s’just four wooden walls and a single bed.” 

Liam laughs and right then Zayn makes it his goal to hear the sound more often “Yeah whatever you like” He hears an accented voice in the background “Hey gotta go, Barry wants to get a few more training sessions in with the girls before lunch break. I’ll see you in a couple of hours, yeah?” 

He nods his head before realising Liam cant actually see him “Yeah.” 

He hangs up with warmth in his belly and a smile on his lips. 

 

After he takes a piss in the quite frankly gross outhouse and has a piece of toast slathered with butter and jam, he finds himself gigging on the worn and comfortable sofa in the living room with an episode of ‘Bird of a feather’ playing on the telly.

He’d forgone a shower and had raided Liam’s wardrobe only to find a clutter of hanging plaid shirts and draws of loose jeans and trousers. He’d huffed at Liam’s fashion choices before sliding into a loose red plaid shirt that fell mid thigh and had forgone any trousers.

The sound of the front door opening brought a smile to his lips. He heard Liam slipping off his shoes before the thudding of socked feet made their way across the carpeted floor towards the living room.

Liam’s attire today was a light brown leather jacket matched with loose faded black jeans. There were a few specks of dirk on his face and hands making him look even more rugged.

There was a light blush scattered over his stubbled cheeks when his brown eyes took in Zayn’s current state of dress. Zayn smirked before shifting from his curled position making Liam’s shirt slide up revealing the bottom of his briefs.

Liam drops his trunk that Zayn hadn’t even realised he was carrying “So my trunk finally came then?” Zayn asked before standing up from the sofa and walking towards the stunned bloke.

He’s standing right in front of Liam before he reaches out and grabs the pull along handle of his trunk. With it grasped in his hand he stands up straight and looks slightly up at Liam who still hasn’t said a single word.

Zayn smiles up at him “Had a good day then?” he asks in a completely natural tone, as of Liam isn’t five seconds from grabbing his hips and pushing him against the nearest flat surface.

He can see the look of sheer hunger in Liam’s brown eyes. The way they keep on tracing over Zayn’s body trying to take him in. And he knows it’s completely unprofessional, but he gets a thrill form teasing Liam like this. Liam, who had probably spent his day at the Raptor paddock thinking about him at the cottage wearing next to nothing.

Liam clears this throat “You should probably go and put some trousers on.” 

He smirks at Liam before glancing down to see a slight bulge in his jeans “And you should probably go take a cold shower, Leeyum.” 

“Fuck” Liam groans.

With one last downward look, Zayn pulls his trunk out and into his room, a smile of victory on his lips.

 

Zayn couldn’t help but to smile at the blonde Irish lad who was waving his hand around like a complete loon and smiling so wide it looked like it might actually hurt. 

Although he had connected with everyone at the little gathering last night, he found that the easiest to talk to was Niall, which confused him. Niall and him were the complete opposites of each other. Niall had a personality that was very in your face, and was the life of the party. And Zayn was the type of lad to hide away and read marvel comics alone.

He guesses it must just be Niall’s ability to make him want to come out of his shell and interact with people, which confused him even more because he’d literally met him yesterday, though a few pints and good conversation can do that to you.

When he approached the bubbly blonde, he received a rather rough pat on the back that he supposes Niall calls a hug.

“How was ya head t’is morning Zee?” he asked after a round of laughter.

Zayn shakes his head “I wasn’t even pissed, don’t know what you and Leeyum are going off ya tits about. I had, like, four beers or summat” he defended himself.

Niall’s grin remained on his face “Mate, you were all over ta place going off about ‘ow cute Dusty is, and you kept hounding on why Harry would call any dinosaur Dusty” He ended with a laugh.

Zayn’s cheeks lightly reddened, not remembering any of that “And what did Harry say?” He asked.

“Not’ing much, just that he liked to have creative names, Louis had rolled his eyes and said to him ‘and that’s why you called one of the Ankylosaurus Elvis Presley even though she’s a girl, honestly Harold’” Niall huffed out another laugh.

Zayn grinned and shook his head, Harry was unique, that was for sure “Speakin’ of which, how do you know if the animals are male or female.” 

His blushed deepened slightly at the subject. They were walking down Main Street so if anyone said anything about his red cheeks, he assumes they’d just think he’d gotten a bad sunburn, after all it had to be at least thirty degree’s out. Niall, on the other hand, was much wiser.

Zayn’s attention was on a little Nandos kiosk they had just passed and he’d almost missed Niall’s answer of “All the animals are girls, bred and born that way.” 

Zayn looked back at him with furrowed brows “How? I mean how could all the animals be girls?” 

They had finally arrived at the little smoothie bar that Niall had told him about. Earlier after Zayn had got dressed in his own blue jeans and dark grey vest, thankful for something cool to wear, he’d received a text from Niall. Apparently they’d switched numbers last night and had organised a trip to some smoothie bar in Main Street.

Maybe he was more than slightly pissed last night.

Niall ordered then both some drink called a ‘Prehistoric berry blitz’ before replying with “All the species here at Jurassic World are heavily generically modified and their chromosomes require an extra hormone to make them male, they are simply denied it. Population control is one of our biggest concerns, especially now that we’ve installed the invisible fences.” 

They both got their foam cups with the trade mark ‘Jurassic World’ logo on the side, a logo Zayn finds himself will soon tire of seeing, and walked over to one of the free outdoor table and chairs.

“Invisible fences?” He asked after taking a swig of the refreshing berry smoothie.

“Yeah, you haven’t seen the parts of the park where they are installed. Basically, instead of using giant bulky electric fences to keep the lower risk animals in containment, Masrani decided to add an extra feature to certain species GPS chips. If a dinosaur tries to leave its intended designated area, it will receive a little shock that will encourage it to stay in its area. The closer the dinosaur gets to an invisible barrier, the greater the shock it will receive.” 

Zayn blinked once before taking another sip of his smoothie. He was honestly a little shocked himself. Through his studies, everything he had learnt was that gaining the respect and trust of an animal will help you to either train it or tend to its wounds. 

But this.

“That’s barbaric” He settled on, not entirely sure on how to comment on their methods for training dinosaurs.

Niall smirked, like it was some kind of inside joke “You and Li will get on swimmingly” At Zayn’s confused frown Niall continued, “Liam has the same opinions as you do. That’s why he’s so focused on training the Raptors to respond to commands without any sort of violence.” 

If it was possible, Zayn found Liam even more inspiring and attractive. It warmed him to know that at least someone on this island was trying to stop that kind of cruelty. It also explained why Claire said that living with Liam would be better than slowing the trainer down by traveling from the resort to the Raptor paddock every morning.

It also explained why Liam was so keen on staying at the cottage, which was much closer to his Velociraptors, then the staff resort. He admired that about the bloke; no one could say he wasn’t dedicated.

“Where is he by the way?” Niall brought him from his thoughts. 

“He was with the Raptors when I first got up, but he came back for lunch and brought my trunk with him. I’d just made us some sandwiches when Claire came over needing him to look at a new paddock for some new dino or summat.” 

“You fancy ‘im don’t ya?” Niall said in a knowing tone.

“I don’t know him well enough to fancy him, but I can see myself liking him. Which probably isn’t a good thing considering he’s kinda me boss” Zayn admitted.

Niall sighed “Look I'm gonna give you some advice alright?” Zayn nodded his head “Now Payno is one of me good mates, yeah? He’s a good lad that one. But he’s a huge flirt, like if it has legs and human skin, he’s gonna flirt wit’ it. But that’s all it is, to him its just harmless flirting that he doesn’t take to seriously.”

He let out a breath at the new information. He could almost roll his eyes at himself for his behaviour this morning over the phone. He felt a little silly for the warmth he felt when he thought about Liam, a warmth no doubt many people have felt when they’ve thought Liam actually wanted them.

“His last relationship with Sophia didn’t exactly end on good terms, and he’s the reason they ended it. He was so caught up in the Raptors that he basically pushed Sophia to the side, in fact I’m pretty sure it took him a few weeks to realise that she wasn’t sleepin’ at the cottage anymore.” 

Zayn swallowed some more of his smoothie, trying to keep his cool “That must have been rough,” 

Niall nodded his head “She was crushed, it was both their longest relationship, and she was completely in love with him. If it wasn’t for both Ari and I, well, I think she would of just drowned her sorrows in tequila. Don’t get me wrong, both Li And Sophia are good now, but those first few months really took a toll on the poor bird.” 

Niall reached over and this time gave him a gentle pat “All I’m sayin’ is t’at if some’tin does happen, don’t be disappointment when Liam says ‘it was just a shag not’ing more’” 

Zayn nods before mentally deciding right the and there to not meddle himself too far into Liam’s life. He can absolutely block out Liam’s nickname he’d given him and simply ignore all of Liam’s flirty and meaningless words.

He was going to get hurt, he could almost already feel it.

 

It wasn’t until a week later that Liam had allowed him to actually visit the Raptor’s paddock. 

Liam had been too busy to take him around to the rest of the parks attractions but Zayn was fine with this, it gave him a chance to interact and get to know all the amazing people he had met at the barbeque, and he suspects that was Liam’s plan all along.

Niall had happily taken him on the Cretaceous Cruise and on a wild ride through the Gallimimus Valley. Zayn had completely forgotten to row during the cruise leaving the task to Niall because he was too mesmerised by the sheer size of the Stegosaurus and the rather frightening teeth of the Metriacanthosaurus.

Arianna, Harry and Louis had taken him through the valley in the amazing Gyrospheres. Arianna had rode with him and she had explained each and every dinosaur that they had found. His jaw had dropped when he’d seen the Apatosaurus’ and the Ankylosaurus’. Both species were absolutely brilliant to observe from the safety of the Gyrosphere. But his favourite part would have been watching two Triceratops bashing their head together, fighting for dominance. It was a breath taking experience.

He was still yet to see the Aviary with the two different Pterosaurs in it. Niall had promised him that next week they would definitely go and he was rather excited to see the flying Pteranodons and the Dimorphodons.

But now, as he was approaching the Raptor paddock on the back of Liam’s four wheeler, he could officially say he was four seconds from shitting himself.

The Velociraptor’s paddock was located away from any of the parks attractions for security purposes. So far, the Velociraptors were the most dangerous species on Isla Nublar, and Masrani Corp was taking no risks with them. According to Harry, Simon Masrani had gone through a battle of lawyers just to have permission to bring a pack of Velociraptors back from extinction. Of course Masrani’s checkbook had played a key part in gaining that permission.

The paddock itself was over looking a cliff that had a rather fetching view of the ocean Zayn had traveled on to get to the island. The area around the paddock was protected by the ‘invisible fence’ technology Niall had explained last week which didn’t ease Zayn’s mind, he would much prefer the paddock to be protected by something that’s visible and study enough to hold in Rexy.

Zayn took off his helmet and shook out his inky hair when they’d finally parked the horrid bike. Liam sent him a little smile before carefully placing a hand on the small on Zayn’s back guiding him over to the cage.

Through the thin material of his white vest, Zayn could feel the heat of Liam’s hand against the damp sweat on his skin. He tried his best to remember his promise to himself and try to not overreact at the touch and simply walked to where Liam was guiding him.

The paddock appeared to be in the shape of an octagon containing a light bush with dirt and a few small trees. The walls were a grey concrete that looked sturdy enough to keep in the small yet deadly dinosaurs and there was a viewing cage at one of the sides for the feeders and caretakers to go about their business with the Raptors while being safe from their sharp claws and hungry appetites.

Before they preceded anymore, a bloke with flawless dark skin and a shaven head approached with a friendly smile on his plump lips. His outfit was similar to Liam’s current attire. Dark trousers matched with a plaid shirt.

Zayn held in his disappointed whine when Liam moved his hand from his back to shake the new comers out stretched hand. Liam had a smile on his lips when he turned his attention back to him.

“Zayn this is Barry. Other then me and Owen, he’s the bloke you want to go to ask questions about the Raptors, he basically knows everything there is to know about them” Liam introduced them.

Zayn took Barry’s hand in his and gave it a firm shake “Hiya, its nice to meet you” He said in a friendly tone.

Barry grinned revealing his white teeth “Another one from Britain huh? I’m starting to think Masrani has a thing for you lot” He spoke in a thick accent that Zayn wasn’t able to decipher.

“Perhaps he prefers quality over quantity” Zayn said back with a smirk.

Barry let out a laugh before shaking his head “You’re alright, kid. Reckon you’ll fit right in.” 

Zayn followed the two Raptor trainers and listened in as they began to talk “So how are the girls today?” Liam asked.

“They’re doing good, man. Though Dexter was a bit moody when she got her breakfast and Dawn decided that she was still hungry after hers and ate it, but Loki set them straight in the end.” 

Liam shook his head with a chuckle “That’s my girl, always making sure the others are in line when I’m not around” He said in a fond tone.

Once they had made it to the viewing cage, Liam pressed a few numbers into a keypad that was attached to the metal bars. The door was made out of the same tough looking metal as the cage and it opened with a screeching sound.

“Remind me to oil that later” Liam muttered to no one in particular so Zayn stored it in his memory just in case.

The viewing cage had a pretty decent view of the paddock. On one of the walls was a golden plaque that caught his attention, but before he could go over and have a look at it, he saw a green killing machine showing off her teeth.

Zayn stood still at the sight of the Velociraptor making her way over to the bared wall of the cage. He felt his heart start to beat fast as her yellow eyes shot to him and he jumped when she let out a mighty screech. 

Just the idea of spending the next five years with this creature had him once again second guessing himself. She was beautiful yet deadly. Her sharp teeth weren’t the only deadly weapons she was showing. The long sickle shaped seven centremetre claw on her left foot was retracting and tapping on the dirt covered ground.

“Easy Loki, this is Zayn” Liam said to her, as if she understood the English language.

“Loki?” Zayn said in amusement, trying to hide away his fear for the deadly animal.

“Yeah, named her myself. Always loved Loki more than any of the marvel villains, I think he’s a highly misunderstood villain” Liam said with a smile.

Before Zayn could comment, Loki let out a round of chirping and suddenly two more Raptors came out from the bushes. Zayn jumped back when the one with dark grey skin let out a rather vicious growl at Zayn.

“Hey! Dexter, contain that shit” Liam said as he moved closer to the bars protecting him from the Raptors view. He’s pretty sure Liam’s mad.

The last of the three Raptors hadn’t taken her yellow eyes away from him the whole time. Unlike Loki’s light green skin and Dexter’s grey, this Raptor had a nice light brown colour to her and Zayn could see a few light spots covering her sides and back. The Raptor tilted her head at him as if taking him in.

He could tell that she was slightly smaller than the other two Raptors, and that gave him the impression that perhaps she’s the youngest of the group. Before he even knew what he was doing, Zayn found himself taking small footsteps back towards the bars.

Once he was standing next to Liam, he slowly reached out a hand at the light brown Raptor who was still giving him an assessing look. But before his hand could get any closer, Liam reached out and gripped his bare forearm, making soothing warmth run down his body.

“I wouldn’t if I was you, not yet at least. A feeder nearly lost an arm once because she thought it was a good idea to try and pat them” Liam said in a deep tone. Zayn nodded and pulled his hand back, instantly missing the warmth when Liam let go “Her name is Dawn, she’s the youngest sister” Liam said proving Zayn’s theory right.

“Dexter is a little bit aggressive to strangers, but the more time you spend here, the more she’ll like you” Liam said nodding his head at the grey Raptor that was snarling at him.

“And this” Liam said as he moved to the green Raptor “Is Loki, she’s the Beta of the pack” 

The books on pack dynamics that Liam has on his bookshelf were making more sense to him now. It was clear that the animals not only hunted in packs, but also lived by pack laws.

But there was one thing missing.

“Who’s the Alpha?” He asked looking up at a smirking Liam, making his tummy twist with desire. 

“You’re lookin’ at him, bambi.” 

Fuck.

That was just, it was so true. The way Liam carried himself screamed alpha predator. From the size of his build to his bulging arms, you could tell he could protect his own. Plus he had that dominating voice that he’d used when Zayn was having a freak out with Rexy. A voice that could calm you down in an instant and bend you to his will if he so wished for it

Every time Liam has touched him, even in the most gentle of touches, he’s felt a certain feeling buried deep down inside of him. And now he can positively say that it’s the dominance that Liam seems to exude. Its like the air around him makes you feel comfortable and warm in his presence, but most of all he makes you feel safe.

Zayn turns so his body is facing Liam. The alpha Raptor isn’t giving away anything on his facial expression, like he’s trying to keep a blank face to hide his emotions. He takes a few steps towards him and barely breathes, the feeling of safety rushes over him like a light spring wind making the little hairs on his arms stand up.

“I-“ he lightly gasps at the way Liam’s eyes seem to darken, cutting his voice off. Liam moves his arm, like he’s about to reach for his waist, but a voice breaks them out of the spell.

“Liam! Dexter is having a go at Loki!” 

He lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding when Liam looks over at a bloke wearing a grey beaning and overalls.

Liam looks back at him with a grin “Come on, you’ll want to see this.” 

Liam and Barry lead him up a metal stair way that climbs up the concrete holding cell to the top where the top of the walls have fenced paths that connect with two criss crossed catwalks that reach over the paddock giving him an even better view of the paddock.

Liam and Barry walk out onto the iron catwalk, which also has a waist high metal fence, to where the green Raptor Loki and the grey one Dexter are biting and clawing at each other. Liam and Barry were standing right under the fight, but Zayn was quite content on just staying half way from the centre of the catwalk.

Loki was snarling and grabbed Dexter by the neck before throwing the other Raptor to the ground. Dexter let out a whine before using her leg to push Loki off balance and managed to get up.

Zayn took a few steps closer to the fight and leaned over the railing to have a better look at the vicious fight. Both Raptors were now circling each other and giving the other angry and dominate snarls and hisses.

The next few seconds seemed to flash before Zayn’s eyes. One minute he’s leaning over like Barry and Liam looking at the animals, and next Dexter is under him and jumping up high enough to make him scream and tumble backwards, falling from the catwalk back first.

There’s a thud and he groans when his back hits the hard packed dirt. His vision frazzles for a few seconds before he shakes his head and manages to roll onto his knees.

Standing before him was Dexter, and she looked quite hungry. 

He let out a sound he couldn’t even recognise and his body froze up at the sight of her. He let out another squeak when Dexter hissed at him, showing off her impressive needle like teeth.

He was pretty sure he was crying, but he refused to move an inch, to terrified of the animal that was taking a few steps towards him. In the background he could swear he heard someone yelling ‘Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!’ which, in Zayn’s mind, was completely ridiculous. On the inside he was screaming for the guards to shot this creature before it rips his body to shreds. 

He muffled a sob behind his hand when Loki’s green skin came into his vision. Loki stepped up to Dexter and hissed something to the other Raptor that made Dexter cooe back, as if Loki had just given Dexter a compliment.

He finally lets out a sob once he saw a familiar pair of completely tatty trousers standing in front of him. 

Liam was holding his hands out to Loki and Dexter. The two Raptors’ yellow eyes jumped from Zayn and to their alpha making Zayn’s heart pull with relief. But before he could savour his relief he heard Barry’s voice call out.

“Zayn! Don’t move Dawn is right next to you.” 

Zayn closed his eyes and let a few tears fall down his cheeks at this new information. Now that he was listening, he could hear the puffs of breath leaving Dawns snout. He didn’t want to look but he couldn’t help but to peek out of the corner of his eyes to see the light brown Raptor standing right next to him.

He made the squeaking sound again when she lowered her head. She hissed out and in that moment he was so sure that this was it, she was about to take a huge chunk out of his body, and he’d slowly bleed out right here on the dusty dirt.

He was more relieved then surprised when all Dawn did was run her snout over his body while sniffing him. He opened his eyes again only to see her legs standing next to him, and those sickle like claws tapping on the ground.

“Whatever you do Zayn, don’t move. She’s just scenting you, its going to be ok” Liam said in that voice that made Zayn slightly calm down and take in a few breaths of air.

After a few more whiffs, Dawn seemed satisfied enough and leaped over to her siblings where she began to commune with them. Liam took this chance to grab his arm and pull him from the ground and into his embrace.

Once Zayn was in the warmth of Liam’s arms and scent, he felt instantly better. He stopped shaking and took in a few sniffs of Liam’s musky scent before allowing his shoulders to relax.

Liam pulled back and his chocolate eyes ran over Zayn’s body, checking for any damage “Are you ok?” he asked when he’d been satisfied with his search.

“Yeah” he whispered back “Be better when we get out of this paddock though” He added before looking over at the three Raptors.

Loki, Dexter and Dawn were giving them an intense stare that made Zayn uncomfortable. Liam gently pushed him behind his body before holding out his hand again.

“Stay right there, Loki” He said to the Beta, who was about to take a step toward them.

Dawn cooed at Liam before nudging her snout against Loki’s neck. Dexter huffed out at Dawn before scraping her clawed foot against the ground. Loki spared her sisters a looked before focusing her yellow eyes on Zayn, which made him hold his breath, and then on Liam.

“You girls planned that fight didn’t you? A trap to get Zayn in here with you. You knew Zayn would go up on the catwalk with me, but why did you do it? And why didn’t you attack him, you just scented him-“ Liam’s voice cut off before he turned and gave Zayn a quick look.

Zayn couldn’t look away from Liam’s comforting eyes, even when Loki made a sound; he kept his gaze on Liam.

“I need you to trust me, alright?” Liam more demanded then asked.

He quickly nodded his head “Yeah.” 

Liam nodded once before gripping Zayn’s waist, sending up sparks of warmth through his body, and moved him so Zayn’s back was pressed against Liam’s hard and defined chest.

“The girls think you’re my mate” Liam whispered, still gripping his small waist.

“What, so they attack me? Can’t their alpha have mates?” He wanted to sound snappy but his voice came out weak now that he was facing the deadly trio.

“No, I mean they think you’re my mate. You know, my partner, the one I’m suppose to introduce to the pack before procreating with. They think you’re the one to carry my babies.”

Zayn huffed out a breath “Well tell them I’ve got a set of bollocks and can’t carry your bloody children” That time he did snap.

“If I do that, they’ll rip you apart. They’ll think I’ve brought you here so they can assess you, to see if you’ll be a good mate for me. Just bloody go along with it so you can live a little longer.” 

Liam’s gripped tightened on his body and pulled him firmer to the hard chest against his back. Loki tilted her head at them before taking a few steps closer. Zayn tensed up when she was on front of them and was declining her snout towards him.

“Ssh relax bambi, she’s just scenting you” Liam assured him, and a few seconds later Loki took a few sniffs of his body. She pulled back before cooing at Liam. 

“Alright, just go with it ok” Before he could even ask what Liam meant, he feels lips attach to his neck.

He huffed out a breath and his eyes slide closed at the feeling of Liam’s soft lips pressed to his neck. Liam gently sucked the flesh into his mouth before pressing his teeth in, making Zayn gasp out a moan and letting his body completely fall lax in Liam’s grip.

There was a pleasant sting after Liam pulled back, his thick stubble grazing Zayn’s skin in the best of ways, and a hot wet tongue soothed over the love bite making him hum in Liam’s embrace.

Zayn opened his eyes to see Loki cooe again before bobbing her head. She trotted back to her two siblings who also cooed at them before the trio disappeared into the bushes.

Without moving from Liam’s grip he asked, “What just happened?” 

Liam’s nose ran over the dark love bite that was no doubt forming on his neck “You’re now part of the pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, would like to just say a massive thanks to everyone who has wrote a comment and left kudos on the first chapter of this story. I'm happy that everyone seems to be liking it and i hope you continue to like it.
> 
> -Irish18


	3. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey there :) So i just wanted to say a massive thank you to all you loverly people who left such nice comments on the last chapter, it literally blew me away at all the nice and wonderful things you guys had to say, so a giant thnak you and i hope you enjoy this chapter! :D 
> 
> -Irish 18

Zayn couldn’t help but to groan out at the scent of freshly made tea wafting through the crack of the door to his room. The sweat smell quickly brought a memory of him feeling unwell years ago and his Baba bringing him a similar smelling drink to him.

With that memory bringing a smile to his face, he slowly crawls out of bed with his long inky hair tangled and eyes mostly closed. With the scent helping to guide his way through the small cottage, he makes his way into the kitchen.

He slightly frowns when the cold kitchen tiles bite into his bare feet making him wish he’d put on socks. Once his eyes opens, he see’s Liam standing with a mug of steaming amber liquid in his hands. He’s wearing his plaid pajama’s, that Zayn had mocked him for his second night at the cottage, and a faint pink blush high on his stubble covered cheekbones.

It’s only then does Zayn realise that he’s practically naked.

Zayn takes a quick look down at his body. The only piece of clothing covering his dark olive coloured skin is a tight pair of red Topman briefs. For the past three weeks since he’s been on Isla Nublar he’d been unable to sleep with pajamas on without drenching himself in sweat. And now more than ever he wishes that his body would hurry up and adjust to the climate.

“I’m sor-“

“I like your tattoos.” 

Zayn closes his mouth before he feels his own cheeks warm up. His got this little tumbling feeling in his stomach at the sight of Liam’s warm brown eyes taking in his inked skin.

Liam moves closer before running a finger across the writing on his collarbone. He takes in a breath at the tingling feeling of Liam’s rough work ridden finger as it makes it’s way across the sensitive and soft skin before his thumb runs across the wing tattooed underneath it.

Liam’s body is so close that he can feel the heat radiating from him onto his bare skin. It brings a comfort to him and he finds himself wanting to get closer, to curl around that warmth and scent of pine that Liam carries around with him.

“I like this” Liam mumbled, as if he’s afraid to break the atmosphere they’ve once again created around themselves.

Liam’s other hand runs up his waist to the playing card tattoo with his initials inked in it. He feels a little lightheaded when he looks down to see that Liam’s hand covers most of his ribcage. And its really only in that moment does he realise that Liam’s got both of his rough hands gripping his body.

He feels overwhelmed at the sensation of skin on skin. He distinctly remembers some promise he made to himself but he feels to fuzzy to completely recall what it was. He tries to say something, but he’s only able to release a breathy sound that could be called a quiet moan, whatever it was, it makes Liam smirk.

“You really should learn to wear clothes around” Liam almost breathes out, the scent of minty toothpaste blows gently against his cleanly shaven jaw. Liam’s hand draws up from his angel wing tattoo until on of his fingers rest against the faded mark he placed near Zayn’s throat, adding just enough pressure to make his body unclench and relax completely in Liam’s presence.

“Beautiful” He whispers in his ear, making Zayn swallow and almost whine at the praise. 

He can feel his cock start to thicken with interest. Honestly, its taken all of his self control to keep himself calm, but how on Earth is he meant to stay calm when he has got this god like Alpha Raptor touching his body? Yeah, good luck with that.

“Can I-“ 

The sound of Zayn’s ringtone snaps the thick tension between them. He jumps back, as if he’s been shocked, and blushes deeply. He feels completely embarrassed at the way his body is aching to go back to Liam’s hands, to see what Liam was going to ask him.

But instead he coughs before mumbling, “Reckon that’s Niall” And escaping back to his bedroom with blushing cheeks and a half hard cock. 

 

Zayn looked on with wide brown eyes at the huge building standing in front of him. The Innovations Centre was a giant coned shaped building that stood proudly at the end of Main Street. He stood awestruck on the white concrete steps that led up to the building. 

Niall snickered from beside him “I swear you’re bloody amazed by everyt’ing, maybe I should flip me cock out, could use a self confidence boost” the blonde joked.

Zayn groaned before closing his eyes “Please don’t mention cock around me for like, the next month at least.”

Niall let out a great belly laugh before slapping him on the back, which made Zayn groan even more. Seriously, who actually abuses people and thinks that it’s a good thing? 

“But back on the subject of cocks” He grins at Zayn’s glare, Irish git “You got to the part where Liam said he liked the tattoo of a card on ya ribs.” 

He had been retelling his morning once he’d met up with Niall. Apparently the Irish native had a near close panic attack when he’d realised that Zayn had never actually been in the Innovations Centre. So he’d called up to make plans to take him after his morning with the Raptors, thus interrupting his intense sexual moment with Liam.

“Right” Zayn says as he continues to walk up the stairs, “So he basically grabbed my waist and my shoulder. He was looking at me with these bloody intense eyes and-“ 

And Zayn’s mouth promptly falls open at the sight of a holographic image of a Dilophosaurus. 

He stands there just looking at the semi transparent image of the extinct Dinosaur leaping and scurrying around the first floor of the Innovations Centre just like a real Dilophosaurus would. 

He’s once again struck by the pure amazement of Jurassic World. So far at every turn he’s found something else that has completely blown his mind. Without thinking to see if Niall’s still talking, he walks over to the holographic creature and smiles with his tongue pushed against his teeth.

The Dilophosaurus chirps at him before running around him in a circle while cooing and chirping much like the Raptors do. He laughs when the over excitable Dinosaur stops in front of him and looks up with big yellow eyes, as if it’s really alive and can see him.

“How is any of this possible?” He more or less says to himself, Niall completely forgotten.

He jumps and makes that embarrassing squeaking sound he swears he never knew he could do before he came to Jurassic World when the little Dinosaurs’ frill extents and it makes a threatening hissing sound. 

“Nasty aren’t d’ey?” Niall’s accented voice speaks from behind him.

He turns and nods at the blonde “Poisonous as well, apparently d’ey spit poison at ya t’at paralyses’ so it can eat at its own pace. Pretty clever, but nasty.” 

Zayn, again, nods at his words before looking back to see the hologram has morphed into a Parasaurolophus and is now snorting at a group of kids over the far side of the room.

“This place is-” And honestly, he can’t even find the words. 

But it seems like Niall seems to understand because he just grins before nodding his head, replying with a “Yeah.” 

Niall leads Zayn past a marble statue of a man wearing a suit and holding a cane with the words ‘John Hammond’ carved into a bronze plaque to a hallway that leads to the labs.

Guests can take a tour through the labs to learn all about the process of creating and maintaining a Dinosaur. But since Zayn and Niall are employees, they have clearance to walk through the bustling labs. 

It was Niall’s intentions to show Zayn an egg containing a forming baby Dinosaur, and to be frank; Zayn was bubbling with excitement to see one. It almost took his mind off of what had happened at the cottage that morning.

Almost. 

Once they had scanned their Jurassic World employee I.D’s, the white door clicked before opening and the pair walked into the room with matching grins. All the blinking computers and flashing lights amazed Zayn and he found himself wanting to know more, to find out how to actually bring a Dinosaur back to life.

“So this is how you make Dinosaurs?” He asked in wonder.

“Pretty much. This is how humans become god” Was Niall’s reply. 

The lab seemed to be filled up and they received more then a few glares from busy scientists wanting to get past them. They had almost made their way towards the capsule where a few eggs were incubating when he caught sight of a familiar head of ginger hair.

Claire was talking to three high powered business looking people, or at least judging by their clean haircuts, minus the bald bloke, and freshly pressed suits, he assumes they’re business people. The lady of the group kind of reminds him of his Mum, though that might just be because she’s got her hair like his Mum does and she’s wearing the same suit he swears his Mum owns as well.

“Excuse me” Comes a voice from behind him.

He turns to see an Asian bloke giving him a gentle smile. His dark hair is cut neatly and is starting to grey out. He’s wearing a white lab coat with a black turtleneck jumper matched with a pair of grey trousers underneath.

“Sorry” Says Zayn before stepping aside and letting the man pass.

Zayn follows the bloke as he’s walking over towards Claire. Niall makes a noise before following along with Zayn.

“I t’ought we were seein’ da eggs?” Niall questions him.

“We will” Zayn promises “Just wanna say hi to Claire first” He replies.

One of the suited blokes standing in front of Claire was making some weird gesture with his hands and the turtleneck wearing bloke from before grins and explains something to the four of them.

He walks closer before he hears “-bigger than a T-Rex” from the Asian bloke. 

“Every time we’ve unveiled a new asset – Zayn?” Claire says once she’s looked up at him. 

“Oh, um I’m sorry for interrupting your, um, meeting?” He says dumbly, receiving three glares from the suits.

“Quite so young man” The lady says with her nose slightly tilted up at him, so much like his Mum.

He’s struck with the vision of his Mum months ago giving him the same look. The look that translates as ‘I’m better then you’ and it makes his skin crawl and he has to bite his lip before he blurts something out at the lady.

“Never mind” The bloke with no hair wearing the blue suit says, “I’m quite interested in sponsoring this attraction you’ve made Miss Dearing. How soon will she be ready?” 

Claire looks back towards the three suits, which Zayn now guesses are some kind of investors “She’s still in the first stages of growth but we are completely confident that she’ll be ready in three months. We’ve started construction on the paddock we plan to open. We have had famed and talented architects from around the globe to draw up the blue prints and design the attraction. I’ve also had some of our best Dinosaur trainers take a look at it, including Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne, who are the keepers of the Tyrannosaurus Rex and our Velociraptors, to make sure that it is indeed safe.” 

Zayn guesses that’s what Liam was doing when Claire had came over all those weeks ago, to get Liam to sign off on another paddock for a new Dinosaur. Interesting.

“Speaking of which” The lady says, “When will the Velociraptors be ready for the public to take a look at? My company would be very interested in sponsoring an attraction for them.” 

Claire goes to reply but Zayn’s snort makes the investors and both Claire the turtle neck look over at him “Trust me lady, you don’t want anyone near the Raptors” He says to her.

“And why not? Who are you exactly? Some Velociraptor expert?” She fires questions at him.

“I work with Liam Payne training the girls. So I know what they’re like, and you don’t want them near any unfamiliar guests. The girls don’t like new scents near their territory, I found that out the hard way” He says back.

“What do you mean you found out the hard way? Please don’t tell me Liam’s got you in danger already” Claire says.

Zayn stops and looks up at Claire’s concerned expression. He feels himself sort of freeze at her tone of worry, like his safety is all that’s on her mind. He honestly thought Claire didn’t give two shites about him. When she’d found him on the ferry and drove him to Liam’s cottage, she hadn’t said a word to him other than rules and regulations.

“It’s ok” He assures her “It wasn’t Liam’s fault. The girls basically set a trap and got me inside the paddock” Claire’s green eyes widened “I’m fine, really Claire, I’m all good. They just wanted to know who was the new person around their cage” He turns his head back towards the lady “So believe me when I say you don’t want anyone near them, at least not yet.” 

The lady huffs out a breath “Fine” She turns back towards Claire “I’ll also sponsor your new attraction. And do tell me when the Velociraptors are ready, because I’ll gladly sponsor them as well.” 

“Thank you” Claire says with a smile that Zayn can tell is completely put on and fake “You wont be disappointed, the Indominus Rex will capture the attention of the entire world, I can guarantee it.” 

The three investors all shake Claire’s hand before leaving the labs, the lady giving him one last glare. He shakes his head at her before replaying Claire’s words over in his head. He guesses that’s the new Dinosaurs name.

Though, he swears he’s never heard of a Dinosaur called Indominus Rex.

 

Zayn grimaced as he swiped the sweat forming on his brow with the back of his hand. He took in a few breaths of air before shielding his eyes to glare up at the burning hot sunlight. 

Today had seemed to go on forever in his opinion. Not only was it the hottest day, so far, on Isla Nublar, but also Barry and Liam thought it was about time for the girls’ paddock to be cleaned out. 

That’s how Zayn found himself drenched in sweat with two metal buckets of Raptor shit in his hands. 

To be frank, Raptor shit was slowly becoming the worst scent that Zayn has ever had the displeasure of smelling, and now he’s pretty sure the AC/DC vest and jean shorts he’s wearing are never going to smell the same again.

He huffs out one last time before grabbing the handles of the heavy buckets and dragging them over to the waste truck, ready to take the poop to be turned into fertiliser or whatever shite Liam had said when he’d explained the task. Zayn could care less what happens to the crap, just as long as he doesn’t have to see it ever again.

He gags slightly as he hurls the last two buckets over the opening of the truck before sliding down and falling to the ground with a groan. He swears he’s never been this hot in his entire life, though to be perfectly honest he’s never been out of Britain in his life, and Bradford never gets this hot. 

He looks up at the sound of heavy boots thumping onto the dirt covered ground and glares when he sees Barry giving him an amused look.

“You alright down there man?” Barry asks in that thick accent of his.

Zayn groans again before slowly pulling himself up from the ground, he wipes the dirt from his bum before replying with “You and Liam are rotten gits. How the fuck is it even this hot?” 

Barry gives out a laugh before shaking his head “You remind me so much of Liam when he first got here you know?” 

His interest perks up at this, but he tries to hide it and just casually asks “Oh? What was he like when he first got here?” 

Barry starts to walk off towards the viewing cage of the paddock and Zayn scurries to catch up, eager to hear the story “Well to start with, I’m pretty sure the kid nearly pissed himself when he first saw Owen” Barry laughed a little “Owen, the shit, and I had drove Liam here to the paddock after Liam’s initial tour of the park. Owen kept on saying how dangerous the girls are, and how they will kill him if he so much as looks at them in a weird way” He laughs again “In fact I’m pretty sure he said to Liam that they like to keep their food alive while they eat, Liam looked ready to pass out.” 

Zayn laughed along with Barry as they reached the entry gate. Barry pressed in the passcode before the gate jolted open and both of them walked inside to see Dawn having a kip by the gate leading into the actual paddock. Zayn felt himself smile at the peaceful look on the Raptor, who had taken to Zayn quite quickly these past few weeks.

“But once he finally got here and saw the-“ Barry cuts himself off and sighs quietly “The other Raptor pack, I swear he fell in love, even though Delta and Echo were snarling at him.” 

Zayn frowns at the mention of the other Raptor pack, the names Delta and Echo seem familiar to him, like he’s read them somewhere before.

“He was so young and quite scrawny like you” Barry laughs at Zayn’s glare “But he was also so soft when it came to the Raptors, well he still is, but more so back then.” 

Dexter leaps out of the bushes, startling Dawn out of her kip, and starts to chirp at both of the humans. Dawn huffs before nipping at Dexter’s neck for waking her up. Zayn feels warmth that has nothing to do with the demonic heat, at the sight of the two Raptors in his chest. Ever since Liam had said he’d joined the pack, he’d begun to feel so much closer to the Raptors. 

He could understand how Liam could fall in love with them, because, honestly, he was half way there already.

“He also got this look every now and again. I haven’t seen it on his face lately, but sometimes he’d just look into nothingness, like he was so trapped in his mind that he wasn’t aware of anything that was going on around him. He’d literally sit up there on the catwalk and just stare out into open space” 

Barry turned from the gate and sent Zayn a careful look “And I’ve seen it on your face too.” 

Zayn doesn’t really know how to respond to that and to escape Barry’s piercing stare he redirects his attention towards the gate to see Dexter has gone and Dawn is laying back down, soaking up the warmth of the sunlight. She opens her eyes, as if sensing his gaze, and gives him a little chirp, like she’s saying hello.

He knows what Barry is talking about, about those self doubt moments where he just thinks to himself that maybe his Mum was right, maybe he should get off this island and get a career that will make her proud, so that one day maybe she would look at him like he is her son, and she’s proud of him. 

But then he remembers his Baba’s smile when he said he wanted to study animals to begin with. The hug he’d been given when Zayn was at the airport before leaving Britain, his Baba’s words of ‘Im so proud that you’re fallowing your dreams, Beta’ and when he thinks of all those moments that his Baba has supported him through, he feels himself feel calm and completely sure of himself.

“You’re doing it now, Zayn” Barry says.

Zayn shakes his head lightly “Sorry” he apologises “I just get stuck with thoughts every now and then.”

Barry nods “You can come and talk to me whenever you want ok Zayn? You’ve also made some amazing friends here on the island. I know you’ve only been here for a month, but I can assure you that we’d do anything to make you happy all right? Don’t bottle it up too much, or you’ll explode.” 

He’s generally touched by Barry’s words so he walks over and gently pats the blokes arm “Thanks Barry, you’ve seriously been amazing since I’ve been here. Even though you make me carry Raptor shite around on a hot day, I’m glad to be working with you.”

Barry grins, “Speaking of which, now that the girls are back in the cage, I need you to go to the office and call up the food services and make the orders for next months food supplies for the girls.” 

Zayn once again groans and rolls his eyes at Barry’s retreating figure “You’re such a bloody twat, I take everything back.” 

Before Barry leaves the cage Zayn remembers one thing he was meant to ask him “Oh Barry? What ever happened to Owen?” 

Barry’s body seems to freeze up at the mention of the previous Velociraptor trainer. He slowly turns around with a solemn expression on his face “I think you should ask Liam, he’ll tell you the story” Barry casts a quick look up to the sky “Better hurry with those phone calls as well Zayn, storms coming.” 

Zayn frowns before looking up at the cloudless and burning hot sky.

Maybe the heat had actually fried Barry’s brain?

 

The heat had in fact not fried Barry’s brain.

The minute Zayn gets off the phone with the rather rude supply lad from the mainland; a clash of thunder almost rattles the little office area he’s sitting in.

Completely confused, Zayn walks out of the room and locks the door before turning around to see the once bright sky has clouded over with dark looking clouds, and in the distance he can see rain starting to fall.

He curses to himself before pocketing the office keys and making a swift jog over to the silver and blue jeep adorned with the Jurassic World logo that Claire had given him to use at the end of last week. He’s just pressing the keys into the door to unlock it when the rain finally gives out and starts to fall.

The heat is still surrounding the area and his exposed skin is more than grateful for the cool splashes of water from the sky. His hair on the other hand, is less grateful. 

Once he’s inside the jeep he pulls the leather band hanging around the gear stick onto his wrist and gathers his now drenched inky hair in his hand before sliding the band around it in a ponytail.

Its only once he’s inside does he realise that he is in fact in the passenger side seat. He grumbles before sliding over the console and into the drivers seat.

“Bloody American cars” He swears under his breath while pressing in the key and putting his foot on the clutch.

The jeep roars to life and he flicks on the headlights before beginning the drive down the dirt road to the cottage.

He can barley see the dirt road through the rain that is now coming down much harder. He has the high beams on and the window wipers are screeching as they swing from one side of the window to the other. 

There’s a crackling noise before Liam’s voice fills the car “Bambi? If you can hear me pick up.” 

Zayn grips the steering wheel with one hand while the other goes to the jeeps UHF where he grabs the speaker and brings it to his lips before pressing in the side button.

“Yeah, m’here Leeyum,” He says before releasing the button so the car fills with static once more.

“Ok, good” Liam’s voice sounds relieved “Are you driving ok? These storms can get quite rough.” 

Zayn rolls his eyes to himself just so he can tell himself that he is absolutely not charmed by Liam’s concern for his safety. Its been happening a lot since he was introduced into the Raptor pack. Liam’s been hard on his case about safety and keeping himself out of harms way. 

When he’s walking around the Raptor paddock or even out side by the lake at the cottage, he can feel Liam’s heavy gaze on his body, like he’s looking out for him. It’s both annoying and incredibly attractive. 

But it’s not just Liam either, in the corner of his eye he can catch Loki and Dexter keeping a close eye on him as well. At first he thought they were secretly trying to trick him into the cage again, but yesterday he had been walking around the edge of the cage when one of the feeders had accidently shoved him while walking passed and before the feeder could turn to apologise, both Loki and Dexter sent fierce and threatening sounds towards the stunned and shocked man before checking over Zayn’s body for injuries.

It was to confusing for him to even try to understand, so he had kept it in the back of his mind and carried on with his day.

“I do have my drivers license you know?” 

“I know. But American cars are different from the ones back home” Liam says, his voice now more crackly, probably from the storm.

“Relax Leemo, I’ll be fine.” 

The line goes static for a few seconds before “You’re spending way to much time with Lou, aren’t you?”

Zayn laughs to himself and shakes his head. He presses the button to reply when something smashes into the passenger side of his jeep.

Zayn screams out over the sound of smashing glass and denting metal and grabs the steering wheel with a tight grip as his jeep spins out of control. His heartbeat is thundering and he presses with all his might on the brakes. The car spins and lands into the ditch on the side of the road making his head thump into the steering wheel, momentarily making him loose focus.

The sound of booming thunder and the flashes of lightening mixed with the heavy rain bring him back to focus. He rests head against the headrest and groans at the thudding pain.

He turns to look at where the jeep was hit and lets out a small squeak at the sight of the passenger side door completely ramped in making droplets of rain fall into the jeep.

“Fuck” He swears before gripping his head trying to soothe the pain. 

He grabs the keys to turn the engine off just in case there is something leaking, because quite frankly he’s not keen on the idea of dying in a car explosion. The engine dies down along with the one still working head light.

He’s grabbing his IPhone from his pocket when he hears a groan coming from outside. His entire body freezes up and he holds his breath, praying to Allah that this isn’t what he thinks it is, that there isn’t a Dinosaur outside his ruined jeep.

With a shaky head, he turns to see complete darkness, but when a flash of lightening lights up the muddy ground, he can see the outlined figure of something, and it was making its way towards him.

“Please Allah” He says quietly before reaching out with a trembling hand to the UHF. 

He presses in the button and says in a shaky voice “L-Leeyum, are y-you still there?”

Static fills the car, making the creature outside let out a distressed groan. Zayn whimpers at the sound and prays that the UHF’s antenna wasn’t damaged by the crash.

“Yeah I’m here, what is it?” 

He swallows and yelps when another flash of lightening brings the approaching figure into his focus.

“We have an asset out of containment,” he breathes.

The line goes dead for a few seconds and he feels panicked that maybe the UHF has been damaged, but then Liam’s gruff voice comes back, slightly soothing him.

“Ok, its gong to be alright, babe. Just take a few deep breaths for me, yeah?” Liam commands.

“I’m not one of your bloody Raptors!” He hisses into the speaker, still feeling panicked, before giving in and reluctantly doing what Liam had said.

“Just breath for me ok” Zayn nods even though Liam can’t see him “Is the jeep still functional?”

“No” Zayn answers, “Whatever it is, it hit the side of the jeep and smashed the door and front tire. I spun out of control and now I’m in the ditch,” He says “M’scared” he adds.

“Ssh babe, ACU has locked onto your GPS, we’ll be there soon ok, I promise. Can you tell me what the Dinosaur is?” 

Zayn shakes as he looks out towards the damaged door to see the creature’s hard head and muscled neck “Pachycephalosaurus” he answers.

“Ok good, you’re doing good. The Pachy must of hit your car because she was scared. Remember she’s just as scared of you as you are of her alright?” 

“Yeah but my head can’t bloody break metal if I get fuckin’ pissed off twat!” He hisses back to him.

“Just stay calm” Liam says “I’m with the unit now, we’ll be there in, like, five minutes ok? Just don’t leave that jeep, you hear me Zayn? Stay inside and don’t move too much. Don’t even think of running away, because she’s faster than you and she will chase after you.”

Zayn swallows “I won’t leave, I promise” 

“Good, that’s good” Liam sighs.

“Talk to me” Zayn begs into the receiver “Tell me something”

“Like what?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know, just keep my mind off of the bleedin’ killing machine right out side my jeep! Why the bloody hell do you have such a horrid collection of plaid shirts?” 

Liam laugh fills Zayn with warmth “Figured I’d go with the cliché look I guess, plus they’re comfy.” 

“Yeah well you look like a farmer, with your tanned skin and big boots and stupid shirts” Zayn groans as his head seems to ache more “You’re a moron Leeyum Payne, Allah help me” 

Liam laughs again, though now it sounds wet “Well now you’re just being mean.” 

“Its my coping mechanism so deal with it” Zayn says before hearing the hum of a vehicle approaching “Is that you I can hear?” He asked.

“Yeah I’m almost there, load the air rifle with five milligrams of Carfentinil, we’re stopping now babe, promise.” 

The flash of headlights fills Zayn with relief. The Pachy doesn’t seem to appreciate the arrival as much Zayn does, because she lets out a groan before rustling her feet against the wet ground, preparing for another charge.

There’s a soft blowing sound before the Pachy lets out a quieter groan. Zayn watches as the Dinosaur falls to the ground completely sedated.

He yelps when there’s a knock at his door. He looks out to see Liam giving him an assessing look, like he’s looking for any kind of damage to his body.

“Bambi? I need you to let the steering wheel go and open the door, alright?” 

Zayn looks down to see his gripping the wheel so tight that his knuckles have gone white. He lets it go before opening the door. 

Rain drenches him completely, but he ignores it and leaps into Liam’s arms. He hides his face in the crook of Liam’s neck and takes in that comforting scent that he has grown accustom to this past month.

He tries to wrap his arms around Liam’s neck, but an air rifle hanging over his back stops him. Instead, he just grips Liam’s shoulders and falls into his body when Liam’s strong arms wrap around his waist.

“Hey ssh, its alright yeah? I’m here, and the Pachy is fully sedated. You’re safe, you’re fine” Liam whispers into his wet hair.

He swallows his whimpers and just holds on to Liam’s body for dear life “Are you hurt? God babe, when you said there was an asset out of containment, I feared bloody Rexy got out” Liam sighed into his hair before placing what felt like a kiss into the tied up inky strands.

“Got a headache, but that’s all” Zayn mumbled into Liam’s warm skin “Can we go home now? I want to get out of these wet clothes and into one of your dumb plaid shirts.” 

Liam made that wet chuckle sound again “Add Age of Ultron with ice cream and you’ve got yourself a deal.”


	4. Struggle

Zayn had expected Claire to come. He had expected Claire and an army of lawyers to march up to the cottage the very next day all wearing sharp and dangerous looking suits while throwing words around like ‘Court case’ ‘Lawsuit’ and ‘threaten termination of employment’

But instead what he got, was Liam opening his bedroom door and Claire’s usually stone and blank face filled with worry and stress. A thin cotton blouse and tight blue jeans had replaced her freshly ironed and stain free suit. Her ginger hair was hanging lazily down her back instead of in an elegant up do. And her pale green eyes seemed wild, like she’d had too much coffee.

“Zayn” She said sadly before trying to get into the room.

Liam’s bold figure however, didn’t move in the slightest. His face was Claire’s usual blank look. He had his arms crossed over his chest making his biceps bulge as if he’s warning her to keep her distance.

“Love, its fine” Zayn says in a raspy voice, having just woken up.

Liam sends a quick look at him before nodding and moving out of Claire’s way and disappearing into the hallway. 

He’s been around Zayn constantly since the attack last night. Once they’d got back to the cottage, Liam had offered Zayn a towel and one of his shirts, the blue and white plaid one, and Zayn had smiled before taking a well needed shower. Once he’d got out of the shower, he saw Liam leaning against the wall waiting for him. Zayn had let it go and just ran his hand over Liam’s arm as he walked past. Liam had followed. They’d got the movie on and grabbed a tub of ice cream before sitting down on the ratty yet comfy sofa. Liam had sat right up next to him, his eyes still looking over Zayn’s body looking for injuries.

“M’fine” Zayn had mumbled when Liam’s staring hadn’t stopped for twenty minutes.

Then it had happened.

Liam had whined low in his throat before crawling into Zayn’s lap and shoving his nose into Zayn’s neck. Zayn had froze, completely confused on what Liam was doing, until he heard Liam take in a whiff of his neck. He knew what the action meant. He’d seen Loki do it constantly to Dexter and Dawn. Liam was scenting him, to make sure he was actually ok. Zayn’s tummy had twirled as Liam took in a few more whiffs. 

Liam made a satisfied noise before pulling away and wrapping his arm around Zayn’s shoulder, pulling him slightly closer to Liam’s body. For protection, Zayn figures Liam’s mind was thinking.

They hadn’t talked about Liam’s odd behaviour throughout the whole movie. Zayn just chalked it up to the Alpha Raptor’s instincts and the need to protect everyone.

When Zayn had stood, claiming he was tired after the movie, Liam had stood up too. Zayn had walked to the hallway that led to their rooms, Liam had followed. And when Zayn had tried to close his bedroom door, Liam had whined and quickly pulled his body in his arms, his nose shoved back into the crook of his neck.

“Leeyum I swear, I’m fine” Zayn had said at his actions and soothed his hands up and down Liam’s taunt back.

Liam had huffed before slowly letting him go and closing the door. He’s pretty sure Liam spent the whole night sitting outside his door, but he can’t be sure.

“He seems, very territorial” Claire mumbled before taking a seat at the foot on Zayn’s bed.

He cracked a smile at her “You have no idea” he laughed a little at himself before continuing “I hope you’re not here to make sure I won’t sue or summat?”

Claire frowns before shaking her head “No!” She blurts before coughing and clearing her voice, “No, I’m here to make sure you’re ok? I mean, sure it was just a Pachy, but she could’ve hurt or even fatally wounded you Zayn. Vivian and Lowery explained that the Pachy’s implant was destroyed when she was butting heads with the other Pachy’s” Claire said.

He is once again touched by Claire concern for him. He isn’t used to this kind of care, from an older female that is. It feels like a role his Mum should of played, but instead it was Doniya who had read to him before bed when he was a little lad, it was Doniya who would teach him table manners and how to be polite. Because lets be honest, his Baba was a messy eater and please and thank you were rarely in his vocabulary. 

And now, after what happened last night, he really needs his Mum. But instead he’s got himself a Claire.

Quite weird.

“I’m ok Claire” He assures her “I’m a bit shaken up, but I’m good.”

Claire lets out a sigh before standing and composing herself “Very good. I’m giving you the next two weeks off for rest and relaxation” Zayn goes to protest but Claire held her hand up pointing at him “That’s an order.” 

A low throaty sound brings their attention to Liam, who is holding a mug of tea and is giving Claire the most deathly glare Zayn had ever seen. 

Before he’s even thinking, Zayn jumps out of bed, wearing only his briefs and Liam’s shirt, and wraps his arms around Liam’s waist. He soothes his back, much like last night, and runs his nose over his sparsely haired strong chest that is slightly exposed from his wrinkled V-neck and Zayn’s honestly surprised that Liam in fact does actually own a shirt that isn’t buttoned and plaid.

“Ssh, I’m fine. She isn’t ordering me about, she’s giving me a fortnight off from work so I can rest and relax with you, all right? We’re fine, we’re safe” He assures the bloke, who is gripping the mug of tea so strong that it looks ready to shatter.

“Its just Claire” He says to him.

Liam’s glazed over brown eyes land on him. At first he looks confused, then he looks up at Claire’s startled look. Liam drops the tea before storming out of the cottage, Zayn jumps when the front door slams closed.

“What” Claire swallows “What was that?” 

Zayn just shakes his head “A scared Alpha.” 

 

Zayn pulled on a pair of grey trackies that he’d found folded up with Liam’s clean and folded washing in the living room before bursting out of the front door and looking around, trying to find the Raptor trainer.

Luckily he can see Liam’s beat up four wheeler parked near the gravel road which means he’s either still on the property, or he has done a runner. He looks around the barbeque area where the table and chairs are still set up from his welcoming party. He knocks on the outhouse door, just in case, but receives no answer. He even calls out Liam’s name a few times, but the only response is the distant groans of the Dinosaurs.

He sighs and is close to giving up when he see’s Liam sitting down at the edge of the lake.

The closer he walks over his vision gets clearer. Liam’s hunched over sitting on his bum with his knees pressed up against his chest. The shirt he is wearing his straining from the position, cotton tight over his shoulders and back. 

He takes quiet steps, his bare feet walking across thick green grass, over to Liam. He doesn’t make a noise but he knows that Liam can tell he’s there, judging from the way his shoulders tense up. 

Liam’s brown eyes are gazing out towards the lake. The early morning sunlight is reflecting from the water’s calm surface and making Liam’s hair more lighter and his eyes brighter. He’s got his bottom lip trapped between his white teeth and there’s a frown line in between his bushy eyebrows.

Zayn settles down on the grass next to the bloke and looks out towards the crystal clear lake. He’s not sure on how to start a conversation about the issue that’s come between them. He has a vague idea on what’s going on, but he isn’t sure on how to address it.

He goes to talk but a ‘ding’ makes him close his lips. Liam pulls a battered old mobile from the pocket of his dark trousers. He wants to just look over to see whom Liam is messaging but he doesn’t want to invade Liam privacy, no matter how curious he is. 

Liam sighs before putting his mobile away and his gaze returns to the water. Zayn bites on his lip before letting out a sigh of his own. He pulls his own legs up to his chest like Liam has and before he knows it; he’s resting his head on Liam’s strong shoulder.

Liam tenses up slightly before letting out a breath and finally allowing his body to relax. Zayn hums a song quietly, something that Safaa had become addicted too before he left home, and closes his eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Liam asks softly after Zayn’s finished humming the song.

It’s the first time he’s heard Liam’s voice since the incident last night, he finds himself smiling at the gruff sound of it. 

“Where to begin?” Zayn asks.

“Well, you were in a pretty traumatic experience-“

“I meant where to begin with what’s happening to us” Zayn clarifies.

“Oh” Liam mumbles.

“You know, don’t you?” Zayn says.

He feels Liam tense up again so he rests his hand on the space between his shoulder blades, soothing him once more “Its ok Leeyum, I can feel it too.”

Liam lets out a breath before looking down at his knees “S’weird innit?” 

Zayn shakes his head “No, not weird. Just different, is all.” 

Liam chuckles darkly, absolutely no humour to his laugh “I wanted to hurt Claire this morning Zayn, I wanted to rip her away from you. I saw her with her finger pointed at you as she ordered you and, fuck!” Liam sighs out of frustration “I don’t understand what’s happening to me. I can’t stop looking for you; I can’t stop fearing that you’re going to get hurt. When you’re not around me I start to feel itchy because, like, something could be happening to you. And last night-“ Liam stops and just stares down.

Zayn knows its bad. He knows this must be eating up at Liam, this possessive feeling that Liam’s developed for him. This is also the second time he’s ever heard Liam’s tongue twist around the sound of his name. It’s always been Bambi or babe or some other ridiculous endearment that Zayn absolutely does not preen for. It just proves how cut up and stressed Liam is over the situation. 

“What would you do if you saw me walking down Main Street with Niall?” Zayn asks, wanting to test on how strong Liam feels for him.

“Dunno” Liam replies, “I’d probably walk over to you and, maybe, like wrap me arm around your waist or summat,” He mumbled.

“Ok” Zayn says, “What would you do if you saw Niall snogging me.” 

Liam goes stiff “I’d bloody grab him by his stupid fake blonde hair and leave him to deal with Dexter, bet the girls would have a fucking fun time with ‘im.”

Liam sounds distressed, so Zayn moves in closer so that their sides are more firmly together “Relax, I’m not going to snog Niall, alright?” 

Liam nods “Ok. Now tell me how long you’ve been the Alpha of the Raptors?” 

Zayn opens his eyes to see Liam frowning out towards the lake “Since they hatched. The minute they entered this world I imprinted on them, so about four years.” 

“You’ve been bonded to those girls for four years Leeyum. From what I’ve heard you’ve put your life basically on hold for the Raptors. You unknowingly broke up with Sophia, a bird who you loved. But the girls came first, and you completely forgot about her.”

“What’s you point?” Liam grumbles, his chocolate eyes falling shut.

“My point is that you’ve bonded your life so close to your Raptors that a part of yourself is perhaps becoming like them?” He says, though it comes out like a question “You’d do absolutely anything to protect those Raptors. Loki, Dexter and Dawn have become part of you, like a family. There’s a strong bond there, and then I came along.” 

Liam finally turns his head to look at him. Zayn lifts his head from Liam’s shoulder so he has a clearer picture of Liam’s frowning face “I get that, but what do you mean you came along?” 

Zayn sighs “You introduced me to your pack. You let them scent me and they basically gave you their approval of me. Then you showed them dominance over me by marking my neck and claiming me as your mate all those weeks ago. It might have been an act at the time, but I’ve felt the difference between us since that day Leeyum” He sighs again, trying to get the words out “You’ve been acting like I actually am your mate.”

“And its not just you” He continues, “Since that day the girls have been more accepting of me, especially Dawn. Dexter no longer gives me sneers whenever I’m at the cage. And Loki has always got her yellow eyes on me. I was up on the catwalk a few days again and I swear her eyes didn’t leave me for a second. They’re looking over me to make sure I’m safe, just like you have. As the Beta, its her job to make sure that I’m safe when my Alpha isn’t around, at least that’s that she’s thinking” Zayn shakes his head “Look, I really like you ok Leeyum?” Liam’s eyes seem to sparkle at his admission “Niall tried to warn me off, saying that you’d just hurt me-“ He’s stopped by a low and threatening growl vibrating from Liam’s chest.

“No” Liam grumbles out “Niall shouldn’t of said shit! He doesn’t fuckin’ know anyt-“

Zayn quietly places a hand over Liam’s firm chest “Hey, relax. I don’t want Niall. And I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want me either, so its ok” Liam relaxes again “But as I was saying, I couldn’t help liking you. You’re brilliant Liam, the way you see things, they way you’ve devoted yourself to making the Dinosaurs have the happiest lives that they can, your work with the raptors, you views on the wellbeing for Dinosaurs, everything about you attracts me.” 

Zayn smiles softly “There’s this silly smile that you have where your eyes go all crinkly and you lips turn up like a little kids, its adorable. You act so manly and dominant but to me, you’re just this cute and adorable bloke that thinks wearing plaid is cool and Captain America is better than Ironman, which is total shite.” 

Liam gives him the smile he just described and Zayn cant help but to smile back, tongue pushed up against his teeth “We’d be so good for each other, you know? Like, you bring me out into the world Li. Before any of this a good time for me was cutting myself off from the world and reading marvel comics up in my room. But you, you’ve introduced to me people, people I now call my friends. Back in Bradford I had, like, Ant and that’s it, now I’ve got a bunch, and they actually like spending time with me. You’ve brought out a me that I didn’t even know I had, and that’s really beautiful.” 

Liam’s cheeks are flushed and his eyes are almost closed at the power of his smile, it makes Zayn feel warm in his chest “Then be with me. I like you too Bambi, have since you got here. Nothing’s stopping us from being together, just be with me,” Liam says.

Zayn looks down, not wanting to see that smile disappear from Liam’s face “That’s just the thing Leeyum, I don’t know how to be with you” he can almost feel Liam’s smile fall, feel the happiness drain from his body “I’m not a Raptor, obviously, and this bond that we’ve got kind of scares me.”

Liam’s breath hitches; Zayn quickly looks up at see sadness has settled over his features “Are you saying that you’re scared of me?” He says it like the words pain him.

Zayn shakes his head rapidly, the idea of Liam thinking he’s scared of him chips a little piece of his heart “Allah, no Leeyum” He assures “Its this bond that’s scares me. It just feels so intense, fuck I need a fag,” He groans at the end. He still hasn’t had any kind of smoke since he’s got to Isla Nublar, and this conversation is making his cravings even worse.

“What I’m trying to say is that I don’t know how to be your mate. Your life is to stitched with the Raptors for you to have a normal relationship. I know this, and I know you’ve got a few behavioural traits that you’ve picked up from being Alpha for so long. And I don’t know how to fit myself into it all. I’ve hardly even had normal relationships, let alone a relationship that involves possessive behaviour.” 

“Then I’ll try to be normal. I won’t be possessive of you; I’ll just be Liam. A completely normal relationship” Liam says desperately, so much that Zayn feels himself choked up. But he can’t ask Liam for that, he can’t ultimately make Liam choose between him and the Raptors, he’s never put Liam in that position.

Zayn shakes his head “I can’t ask that of you Leeyum. You’ve unknowingly done this to yourself to help your work with the Raptors. I think I should maybe move out of the cottage-“ 

Before he can even finish Liam’s got his arms wrapped around his waist tightly and pulls him into his lap. The initial heat he feels coming from Liam’s body makes a little noise slip out of his lips. Zayn tried to push himself away, but he gasps and freezes when Liam’s teeth sink into his neck. His eyes fall closed at the thunderous sound coming from Liam’s chest. He feels his head go light and his eyes close without his permission. There’s a sharp pain where Liam’s teeth are almost piercing his skin, but he doesn’t pull back knowing that Liam needs this moment of dominance over him. 

“T-this is what I meant Leeyum. How could you fight this? You said you’d let your Raptors literally rip Niall apart if you saw him snogging me. Look at me” Liam pulls back from the now bruised skin on his neck and stares into Zayn’s eyes “What I was going to say before you went all Alpha on me was that maybe just this week I should stay with Haz and Lou or Ariana? I need to get my head around this and I think a week apart would do us good.” 

Liam goes to object; Zayn can tell by the hard look in his eyes so he continues, “If you let me go for this week, it’ll start to prove to me that we could actually do this. I know being with you will make you even more possessive with me, and I can live with that, but if you prevent me right now from staying away for a week, it’ll only prove to me that maybe I can’t do this.”

He knows he’s being harsh, but he has to know if Liam will actually be able to allow himself to give Zayn some freedom. He’s been feeling their bond slowly form over the past few weeks, but last night must have been a catalyst to the hidden Alpha instincts in him. He hadn’t left Zayn’s side last night and this morning because he’s been afraid that his mate would disappear, or worse, get hurt.

“O-ok” Liam says, its like the words leave a sour taste in his mouth judging from his screwed up face “But just a week ok? Not for any longer, just a week.”

Zayn smiles before leaning down slowly. Liam’s eyes widen and up close he can see little speaks of gold in those eyes he’s come to like so much. He presses his lips softly against Liam’s stubble covered cheek, which reddens when Zayn pulls back from the soft kiss.

“Just a week, I promise.”

 

Zayn’s initial plan was to stay at Harry and Louis’ flat at the resort. Harry is a soft and gentle giant while Louis is a sarcastic little shit, so he figured he’d have the most fun staying with them.

Though he definitely underestimated their engagement life.

At first it was cool. He had set his trunk in Harry and Louis’ room and had sat down on the sofa with Harry bringing him a cuppa. They had talked about the Raptors and Harry’s petting zoo and Zayn had even asked about Dusty, and he was upset to find out that she had caught a Dino-flu but Harry had quickly assured him that she would be fine after some special antibiotics.

And then Harry started to talk about Louis.

And fuck. He didn’t stop.

His tea was cold after Harry had talked about the first day he met the Doncaster native. His tummy rumbled when Harry talked about Louis’ brother and his army of sisters. And finally the sun had set and his arse hurt from sitting when Harry droned on about how they both got jobs at the park at the same time.

What made it even worse was Harry’s voice. It was slow and comforting, like honey running down a spoon, and Zayn found his eyes getting more and more sleepier the more Harry droned on about his fiancée. It was sweet, Harry had a little smile on his pink lips that whole time, but Zayn was legit seconds from falling asleep.

But his eyes soon widened when Harry turned the conversation into one about Louis’ cock.

“- and he just hits it with every thrust I swear. This one time, he tied me up to the head board and just kept on fucking me harder and harder until I’d come so much that I just past out, it was rather brilliant.”

Zayn almost jumps once he’s back concentrating on Harry’s speech “I’m sorry, what?” He asks just incase he had misheard.

“Louis’ cock” Harry explains, “I think it’s magical, like some kind of Harry Potter shite. It’s also rather large, which is even better. You know, first time I took it I thought I was-“

Zayn groans and hide his face in his hands “Stop! Seriously Harry, I’m happy for you and that but please stop talking about Louis’ cock” He begged.

Harry frowned “But everyone needs to learn about Lou’s magical cock” Harry stated rather seriously.

It was going to be a long night.

His next underestimation was the very next day.

He had just been waking up on the fold out sofa to see Louis with a cuppa quietly reading something on his Ipad. He groaned at the sunlight streaming through the curtains and tried his best to hide from it under the covers.

He heard Louis chuckle prompting him to pop his head out and sleepily glare at the lad. Louis though just smiled and went back to his Ipad.

“Morning sunshine” He said before taking a sip of his tea.

“S’too early for mornin’” Zayn mumbled back.

Louis glanced down at his wristwatch “Its almost midday Zaynie, time for big boys to get up” His lips formed a smirk.

“Oh god, please don’t call me that, like, ever again” Zayn groaned before laying back down.

“Sure thing Zaynie baby. Hey! That rhymed!” Louis shouted, seemingly so proud of himself.

Harry walked out of the kitchen wearing only a tight pair of black briefs. Zayn looked away from the sight of Harry’s rather hot shaved long legs. He’s never been a fan of a shaved bloke, he fancies his men bulky and with hair, but Harry looked fucking fit. What made it worse was Harry then straddling Louis’ lap and beginning to snog the bloke.

Louis sat his Ipad and tea down before gripping Harry’s pert little arse and landed a slap to it. Zayn’s eyes widened at them shamelessly grinding and snogging in front of him. He jumps out of bed and pulls his sleep shirt over his half hard cock.

“I’m just gonna have a shower, got to meet up with Ariana at the Aviary” he says, though they don’t acknowledge him.

He’s just closing the door when Louis moans, “Does princess want his Daddy’s cock, hmm?” 

So yeah, staying with Harry and Louis was completely out of the question. 

Once he’d escaped their flat, he had driven his new, yet completely identical to the one that was totaled via Pachy, jeep to the Aviary and met up for lunch with Ariana. He’d given her a vague explanation on what was happening “Liam snores and I can hear it from my room and I can’t sleep at night, so I need a place to stay until he gets something that will stop him from snoring.”

Ok, he’d completely lied to her.

But as it turns out, Ariana’s was a no go either. Apparently Niall had been staying over these past few nights. And, with blushing cheeks, she’d said “And I think he might be staying over for the rest of the week, like maybe, I don’t know. But we aren’t like doing anything! I swear he just likes my DVD collection. And after we’ve finished watching movies he can’t be arsed to drive back to his place, so he sleeps over.” 

Zayn had just smirked before saying nonchalantly “I was pretty sure Niall had one of those Netflix subscription things, how odd.” 

This had just made her blush harder, bless her. But after Harry and Louis’ sex escapade he wasn’t going to risk seeing Niall’s pale arse just for a place to stay.

Funnily enough, it’s Sophia who he says with.

 

He had just finished a rather short yet lovely lunch with Ariana and is just about to take off in his jeep when he hears the sound of tapping against the passenger side window.

Before he can even process what’s happening he’s taken back to the night of the attack. The sound of thundering booms and wild eyes watching him as the Dinosaur got closer to his jeep. His heart rate increase and for a second, he swears he cant breathe.

“Zayn?”

He jumps before looking over to see Sophia’s slightly worried pale green eyes, rather than the eyes of the Pachy. He shakes his head before pressing on the window button on the middle console allowing the passenger side window to open.

“Hiya, alright Zayn? Looked a bit pale there for a minute, and given that fact that you’ve got olive skin, I’m guessing it wasn’t something good” She says with worry laced in her tone.

“I’m good” He tries to assure her, but his voice breaks on the last word. He clears his throat before speaking again “Its cool. Is there something you need Soph?” 

She smiles gently “Well I was wondering if you could give me a ride back to Main Street. I’ve finished for the day but my jeep is on the blink and since Ariana isn’t finished yet, I’ve got no way back to the resort.” 

He nods his head “Yeah no problem, hop in.” 

“Cheers” She says before climbing into his jeep. He hides his grimace at the sight of her rather muddy boots but he just thanks Allah that at least it’s just mud and not Pterosaur shit, because unlike Raptor shit, Pterosaur shit was white. Yeah, this is his life now. She is also carrying a light scent of fish, so he gathers that she’s spent the day feeding the Pterosaurs.

It’s after a few minutes of driving down the muddy road that Sophia breaks the silence in the jeep “So how are you?” She asks.

“M’good” he replies while turning around the bend carefully as to not run off the road.

Again.

The once dry dirt roads have now become a muddy slosh thanks to the storm from the other night. The sun is shinning today and it has filled the air with the heavy smell of mud slowly drying.

When she doesn’t say anymore, he decides to elaborate, “The Raptors are doing good. Dexter no longer hates me, at least I think. And Loki seems to tolerate me. Dawn pretty much liked me since the start so that’s sick.”

“That’s great Zayn” She says “But I actually meant how are you doing since the accident?” 

“Oh” He mumbles before sighing, “I’m fine. Jeep took a bit of a bang, but I’m fine, really, it was just a Pachy.” 

Sophia shifts in her seat slightly “Still, it must have been quite the experience. Alone in a thunderstorm with a loose Dinosaur banging into your jeep.” Zayn can tell she’s looking over at him, but pointedly keeps his eyes on the muddy road. He tells himself that it’s because he doesn’t fancy running off the road again, and not because Sophia might see straight through his lies if she saw his eyes.

“Since when are you a counselor?” he tries to joke.

“Since I got my certificate in Uni” She replies.

Well then.

“I thought you were one of the caretakers for the Pterosaurs” Zayn replies.

“I am,” She says “But a person can have more than one degree you know. I just want to make sure that this experience hasn’t left any psychological damage. I know you must have been in a pretty terrifying position. And they way you jumped in shock when I was tapping on the window says that perhaps you’re not dealing with the experience properly” She explains.

“If you don’t want to talk about it I’ll leave well alone. But just know I am here if you do need someone to talk to” She adds.

He knows that she’s right. Everything seems to be building up inside of him. First it was the Liam thing. Then the accident with the Pachy and then the Liam thing went to higher proportions. He really should talk about it with someone, and if Sophia is a qualified counselor.

But how is he supposed to talk to her about his feelings for Liam? She and Liam were a couple, and it did end up leaving her more hurt then Liam when they eventually split. How would he go about explaining to Liam’s ex that he’s got feelings for the Raptor trainer but he is scared about how their relationship would work with Liam’s Alpha Raptor instincts? Does she even know about Liam’s Raptor qualities? 

His mind was buzzing with all different kinds of possibilities so he simply settles on “Would it be ok if I stayed with you for the rest of the week? I think I could use some time away from everything and Claire has given me the next two weeks off” and from Liam, his brain adds.

He chances a quick look to see she seems slightly shocked before a smile forms on her plump lips “Yeah of course its fine Zayn, you’re welcome to stay for as long as you like. I live alone, so the company would be brilliant.” 

And that’s how Zayn came to spend a week with Sophia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter. Hiya everyone! So again i have to say a massive THANK YOU to all you loverly people for your kind and beautiful words! I hope that everyone liked this chapter and please do leave a comment if you wish because they literally light up my day :D Also this is un-beta'd so if you see a spelling mistake please do let me know :) 
> 
> -Irish18  
> Tumblr blizz1993


	5. Misunderstandings

Zayn couldn’t help but to laugh and grin widely at the sight of the small Brachiosaurus tripping over her little legs in a rush to run over to him. Dusty let out some kind of honk at him before gently head butting the waist high fence keeping all the little ones safe in the gentle giants petting zoo paddock.

Zayn opened the gate before dropping to his knees and wrapped his arms around the honking baby Dinosaur. He laughed again when Dusty head butted him in the tummy when he scratched lightly on her soft underbelly. 

He hadn’t seen the little Dinosaur for well over a month but it seems as if she could remember him, or remember his scent. Harry did say that even though they’re small they still have a high sense of smell.

He pulled back and looked into her little grey eyes that seemed to be a little watery “Still got a cold have you, love?” he asks even though he knows she wouldn’t understand and couldn’t talk back even if she did. 

“Bit under the weather, but she’s getting there” Harry replies for her from where he’s standing in on the other side of the fence.

Zayn stands back up and Dusty scatters back over towards a little Triceratops. Dusty stumbles slightly on her way and he’s reminded of Harry stumbling his way through Main Street just this morning.

Zayn shakes his head “No doubt you’re the one who has trained ‘em. Stumbling worse than you Haz,” he says before flashing a baffled Harry a grin.

“Don’t tease them. They’re sensitive you know? I was reading the ugly duckling to them the other night before bed time and Rose Tyler started to cry” Harry said.

Zayn just stares at the lad “I don’t know what’s worse, that you read to ‘em or that you called one Rose Tyler” Zayn replies.

Harry frowns slightly “They like it when I read to them, and Rose was a brilliant character on Dr Who” he lightly defends his animals.

“You’re daft” Zayn says before exiting the petting zoo “Lets go get some tea before you start to get sentimental about another one of your Dinos.” 

The two walked down Main Street trying to avoid the thousands of tourists that scattered about, happily talking about which animals they had seen and which they wanted to see next. 

Zayn frowned when he saw a bunch of pumpkins that were cut out and had little candles in them next to a gift shop. The shop was also decked out with white fake spider webs and a sign that said ‘Happy Halloween’ 

“Bit much don’t you think?” Zayn asks and points over at the shop.

“The Americans take Halloween quite seriously” was Harry’s reply.

“Don’t think I’ve ever celebrated it, to be honest” Zayn says.

“Neither” Harry admits.

“Wait” Zayn says before coming to a complete stop “What’s the date?” He asks.

Harry frowns slightly before pulling his phone from his work trousers “The twenty fourth, why?” 

Zayn grins, “What do we have planned for Guy Fawkes Night?” 

Harry smirks before putting his phone away “Well Lou and Sophia always wait until night to go around the park hanging Union Jacks all over the place. But its always a barbeque first at Liam’s cottage, he always seems to have fireworks.” 

“Sounds brilliant” Zayn says. Back home, he always goes out with Ant on bon fire night for a trip around all the pubs in Bradford. He had been worried that he’d be the only Brit on the Island, so he’s more than chuffed to have made some friends from home to celebrate with.

They continue their walk down Main Street. The original plan was to go to a little teashop that Louis was fond of but Zayn had sighted Niall and Arianna sitting together at one of the tables outside of Starbucks. Zayn had grinned and waved at the two before taking a seat next to Niall while Harry took the empty one beside Ariana.

It wasn’t until he looked up at Ariana’s tanned cheeks slightly red and Niall biting his lip did he realise that he and Harry had interrupted something important “Alright Ari?” he asks slowly before glancing a quick look at Niall.

“Y-yep” She stutters slightly before taking a sip from her cardboard cup.

Harry, seemingly oblivious to every thing, bless him, grabs a menu and starts to contemplate the hot drinks choices. He looks at Niall biting his already bitten fingernails. Niall, for once, isn’t wearing his work uniform. Instead, he’s wearing a nice button up blue shirt that brings out his eyes and a pair of black jeans. His hair is done up much like how Zayn used to have his before he grew it out and he’s wearing a little four leaf clover necklace.

He looks back to Ariana to see that she isn’t wearing her Aviary work uniform and instead is wearing a rather fetching floral sun dress matched with a pair of dragonfly earrings. He can see now that she’s wearing light makeup and her hair is flowing down her shoulders rather than in its usual half ponytail.

They were on a date.

“Bollocks” he says out loud before grinning at the two who are now blushing even more “Well, this is awkward” he adds.

“Don’t you have some kind of Raptor thing on today?” Niall tries.

“Two weeks off, but nice try.” Zayn replied with his lips pulled into a smirk.

“Oh yes” Ariana says suddenly “How are you doing since the other day Zayn? Sophia says you’re quite pleasant to live with.”

“Its actually ace. Unlike Liam, Sophia doesn’t sound like a train while she sleeps” he says before turning towards Niall “Oh in case you didn’t know, I’m staying with Sophia for the week. You’d know this if you weren’t ever so busy these days,” he says still smirking.

“Sorry mate” Niall replies.

Even though Zayn was just taking the piss, Niall seems generally upset about the fact that they hadn’t hung out since Zayn’s attack. He feels instantly bad for teasing him about his ‘date’ with Ariana so he places a hand on his shoulder.

“Its fine mate, pints at the pub tomorrow? Might grab some grub as well,” he suggests.

Niall smiles at him before nodding his head “Sounds like a plan.”

Zayn nods before tapping Harrys knee with his foot “we’d better leave Haz. It appears we’re intruding on a date.” 

Harry looks away from his menu with wide eyes, as if he’s just taken note that they are in fact not alone.

Zayn shakes his head before standing up and bidding goodbye. He spends the walk to the teashop trying to explain to Harry that Niall and Ariana are dating.

 

Ever since he decided that he and Liam needed some time apart, Zayn hadn’t actually seen the Raptor trainer. He had spent most of his recovery time on the sofa with Sophia watching Absolutely Fabulous on her Netflix while guzzling down a rather pleasant bottle of Merlot.

Which is why Zayn was quite shocked when he’d seen the bloke walking through the bamboo forest, with another lad. Zayn’s plan was to go for a nice afternoon stroll through the beautiful forest to clear his head from all thoughts of Liam, which apparently wasn’t going to happen. 

Now Zayn knows not to assume anything at first glance, like little trick signs that fool you into buying something and expecting to get another for half price only to find out that the sale had ‘ended’ the previous day, but the way Liam was smiling at the other lad with his big brown eyes crinkled suggested that something was up.

When he finally got a good look at the other lad he stopped dead in his tracks, because bloody bollocks, the lad almost looked like Zayn. He had a lithe frame with dark inky hair, plump red lips and deep brown eyes. The only real differences was this lads face looks soft and his skin was light, opposite to Zayn’s dark olive skin and sharp jawline.

Liam let out a laugh at something Zayn’s doppelganger said. Zayn ignored the stupid dropping feeling in his chest and decided to creep closer so he could hear what they were talking about. 

He began to mimic the way Dawn would move around the paddock before scaring one of her sisters, a game the youngest Raptor was quite fond of. He walked on his toes and took a quick glance around to see no one was looking before diving into the forest of bamboo.

He moved silently though the thick forest avoiding any dried up dead leaves on the ground. Dawn would be proud of him. He was pretty sure what he was doing was against several of the park rules but that be damned, he had to know whom Liam was talking to. 

As he approached the two oblivious blokes, he could slightly pick up something that his, quite frankly less fit than himself in Zayn’s opinion, doppelganger talk about someone called Blue and Owen, the original Raptor trainer, name mentioned.

“Its been difficult, to be honest” His doppelganger said with a little sad sigh.

Liam wrapped a thick arm around his scrawny shoulders. His doppelganger turned and laid his head on Liam’s firm chest before wrapping his own arms around his waist. Zayn closed his eyes and took in a few breaths, trying to keep it together.

“I can’t say I know what he’s going through, but I can only imagine the pain of loosing one of my girls let alone the whole pack.” His doppelganger lets out a sob, his shoulders shaking with effort to keep his cries silent “Hey, it’s going to be ok Zach.” Liam assures him. 

Zach, his name is Zach. Zayn see’s red and before he can help it he’s hissing out “Bloody twat” 

Zach and Liam break apart and Zayn slaps his hand over his mouth. He holds his breath as Liam looks around trying to find where the noise had come from. Its Zach’s brown eyes, so much like his own, that find him trying to hide his lithe body behind a trunk of bamboo.

“Um, Li? There’s, like, a dude hiding behind that bamboo tree?” His doppelganger, Zach, says with a tone of shock.

Zayn closes his eyes before walking out of the sea of bamboo. His dark vest has a few rips and his black jeans are now dirty from his little 007 mission and he’s pretty sure there’s a piece of bamboo sticking in his ponytail, but he keeps his expression in a glare. 

Liam’s eyes bulge “Bambi? What the bloody hell are you doing in there?” he asks.

Zayn huffs “Well I was planning a nice li’le walk through the forest before dinner when I saw you and the new lad having a rather romantic stroll through the bamboo. Thought I’d come and see what the hell was going on,” he snaps.

He knows he is being unfair, but he can’t hide the jealousy in his tone. When he said he needed some time away from Liam to see if he could actually be in a relationship with him he didn’t mean ‘I want some time away, so go find the nearest look-a-like of me and shag him.’

But more importantly, he needed to see if Liam would respect his wishes and give him some space. Zayn’s always had his own space, and being with Liam would be difficult to actually get some alone time, what with Liam’s over protective and possessive traits he’d picked up from the Raptors. If anything, his experiment proves that the minute Zayn needs time alone, he going to jump to the next best thing.

It hurts him, but Zayn keeps it locked deep down inside.

“Romantic stroll?” Zach asks with a frown.

“Its not like that, I swear Bambi” Liam says in a panicked voice.

He should let Liam explain. He should just shut his mouth and hear the, most probably reasonable, explanation from him, but instead he says, “Oh it isn’t is it? So you’re just having a casual chat with the American and somewhat less fit version of me?” Zayn snaps at him.

“Do you even know who I am?” Zach asks with a slight smirk.

“I could care less, git. I’ll see you at the paddocks” He stops before saying bluntly “Liam” he forced the name out without the usual drag of his accent. 

Liam’s face falls but Zayn ignores him, turns on his heel, and storms out of the forest. If his eyes are slightly wet once he’s safely in his jeep, well no one has to know.

 

Zayn couldn’t keep the glare of his face when he busted through Sophia’s front door to her flat. He kicked his vans from his feet and stormed over to her living room where he collapsed on her sofa and hid his face in his hands letting out a groan.

He had blown the whole thing out of proportion. He’d acted like a little child who wasn’t fond of sharing his toys with the other toddlers. He’d yelled at this Zach and blasted at Liam. He’d been a complete twat to both of the lads, and he still didn’t even know who this Zach was.

He shook his head before moving his hands so he could open his eyes and stare up at the roof. It was quite obvious that he’d screwed up. He wants to go back and reverse his actions so that the swirling feeling in his tummy of embarrassment would go away.

He’d thought that this possessive behaviour was just on Liam’s side. But it would appear that he’s starting to feel the effects as well. The memory of that Zach lad wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck makes his fists clench. Liam is his Alpha dammit, not anyone else’s.

His eyes widened at his own thoughts. Did he really just think of Liam as his Alpha? He shakes his head as if to shake the thoughts from it before lying down on the sofa. He likes Liam, that much is obvious, and as far as he knows Liam likes him, which brings a little smile to his face, the only problem is he doesn’t know how a relationship would work around Liam’s Raptor traits. 

The one thing he is mostly afraid of is being trapped. Just the thought of not being able to do certain things just because Liam wouldn’t approve brings an unpleasant feeling to his gut. But would Liam even be like that? Maybe he would just want extra attention from Zayn throughout the day, and frankly speaking Zayn has no problems with that.

Before he can dwell on the daunting thoughts anymore, Sophia emerges from her bedroom wearing a light blue robe covering her skin. She yawns before sitting down on the armchair next to the sofa he’s sprawled on.

He glances up at the time to see that its almost half five. He feels like he should ask why see’s just getting out of bed at this time of the evening but instead unfiltered words fall out of his mouth.

“Was Liam ever into BDSM?” 

Sophia seems to choke on her swallow before looking over at him with wide shocked eyes “Um, what?” She asks, as if she’s uncertain that she heard him correctly.

He hasn’t exactly told her about the whole Lima thing yet is the thing. He’d stuck to his story about Liam being a loud snorer and being the ex girlfriend she could sympathise with him and accept the excuse. So no doubt his question would leave her slightly shocked.

“Was he into any form of BDSM? Like did he ever want to control you or summat?” He asks.

Sophia looks up at the wall clock before nodding her head to her self. She stands up and leaves the living room, only to return with a bottle of Merlot and two wine glasses. She sits the glasses on the wooden coffee table in front of the sofa before smacking his legs so he would move them. He groans at the harsh treatment before complying and sitting up so she can take a seat on the sofa.

Sophia uncorks the bottle before filling both glasses up with the dark red liquid, “And why is it that you wish to know about our past relationship?” She asks before bringing her glass to her lips.

Zayn grabs the other glass and takes a quick sip, relishing in the sharp taste “Just wanting to make conversation” he lies.

Sophia snorts “You’re a terrible liar Zayn” she says before taking another sip of the warm wine “You fancy ‘im don’t you?” 

He looks away so she doesn’t see his guilty expression. Its got to be hard to hear someone admitting that they fancy their ex and he’s not keen on seeing her face when he mumbles out a quiet “Yeah.” 

He bites his lip, expecting the worst, but his tummy unknots when she places a warm hand over his jean clad thigh “Its alright Zayn. Any romantic feelings I had for Li have been gone for quite some time. Does he know that you fancy ‘im?” She asks.

“Sort of” He says before sighing at her confused expression “Like, I told him and that and he said he fancies me but” he takes another sip of wine “Im really confused if I want to actually get involved with him, so I just needed to know if he was ever into, like, a dominant and submissive relationship with you?” 

His cheeks are apple red after his little confession speech. He has never had a conversation quite like this one before. If it was anyone else, he can imagine that the other party would feel a sense of jealously or perhaps even awkward. But Sophia is giving him a slight smile, so he takes that as a good sign.

“Has anyone ever told you about how we broke up?” She asks him as she crosses her legs underneath herself, her wine glass balanced on her thigh.

“Niall skimmed over it, but he basically said that Leeyum lost interest in you” He says gently to spare her feelings. Even though she said that it’s all in the past, Zayn imagines that the break up would still be leaving its toll on her. He can’t even imagine loving someone who has completely left you behind.

A flash of his Mum in his head reminds him that perhaps he isn’t so oblivious.

“Did he say why?” She asks Zayn shakes his head “Well, it all started when we arrived here. Has Liam mentioned his parents?” She then asks, again, Zayn shakes his head “Ok well I won’t mention anything about that. Lets just say Liam needed to escape, and coming here was exactly what he needed. Liam was also a little overprotective, but not in a bad way. Like, whenever we would be out he’d always have one eye on me, just in case I needed him. And it was fine, honest, it made me feel more secure, but when we came here, it all escalated.” 

“After about six months into his apprenticeship with Owen Grady, Liam began to show some odd behaviour signs. As a qualified counsellor, I picked up on the signs almost immediately. He would become agitated if I was ever home late, or he would fret whenever he felt like I was in danger at the Aviary. I just let it slide to begin with, just thinking that the move and new job was getting to him. But after eight months, he just got worse.” 

Zayn takes a gulp of wine at the end of her sentence. Liam has yet to be that bad, but he isn’t far off. The way he had growled at Claire the morning after the attack was the most aggressive he’d been. Zayn doesn’t mind Liam looking out for him, to make sure he is safe, it brings a warmth to him that Liam cares so much, but he doesn’t know how much worse it could get.

“It got to a point where I had to tell him to leave me alone. Imagine that, telling your partner that they’ve become so suffocating that you have to literally tell them to back off for a bit. And he did, things pretty much went back to normal, well for me they did. I just thought that Liam was finally becoming himself again, but the truth was he’d lost interest in me.” Sophia lets out a cold and humourless laugh “Took ‘im weeks to realise that I was gone.” 

She takes another sip of her wine “But that was a long time ago. He could be different now.” She then says.

“Don’t think it matters anymore” Zayn admits, “Seen him today with some lad called Zach, seemed pretty chuffed with him.” He can still see the way Liam’s eyes crinkled when Zach had said something funny to him; it makes him take another sip of wine.

“Zach?” Sophia asks “As in Zach Mitchell?” 

Zayn just shrugs “Dunno, he was an American and looked sort of like me, dark hair, long lashes, pouty lips and brown eyes.” He says, trying not to focus on how the sunlight streamed through Zach’s hair, bringing out a rustic colour.

Sophia’s eyes brighten before she lets out a laugh. Zayn frowns as she sits her glass on the coffee table and tries to muffle her laughter with her palm. Zayn feels instantly annoyed at her, he thought they were having a lovely chat about the Liam situation, and now she’s laughing at him.

“No need to be rude ‘bout it” He grumbles before making a move to get off the sofa, but Sophia grasps his wrist and tugs him back down.

“Don’t be daft Zayn” She says, laughter still in her tone “I doubt Zach and Liam were doing anything remotely romantic. I don’t think Zach’s fiancée would be to chuffed about it to be honest.” 

Zayn gapes at her “He’s engaged?” Zach seemed to young to be in any serious commitment, or at least Zayn thought so. 

“Yeah, to Owen Grady. Honestly Zayn, doesn’t anyone tell you anything?” She asks with a grin.

“Blimey, apparently not” Zayn says more to himself “So Zach is engaged to the original Raptor trainer.” He clarifies.

“Pretty much. You should also know that Zach is Claire’s nephew” 

Again, Zayn gapes at her. He vaguely remembers Liam and Claire talking about an underage relationship on his first day on Isla Nublar, and now it appears they were talking about Owen and Zach.

“Is that why Owen isn’t here anymore, did Claire sack him for shagging her nephew or summat?” He asks.

Sophia’s smile instantly fades away “Not exactly, no. Believe it or not, Claire became supportive of their relationship. Owen left Jurassic World on his own accord.” She says.

“Has it got something to do with someone called Blue dying?” He asks, remembering the name mentioned earlier between Liam and Zach.

Sophia nods her head “Yeah, Blue was the Beta of Owens Raptor pack.” She says, pausing her story to take a sip of wine, Zayn mimics her actions “You see, Owen’s Raptors were the first of their species to be hatched in Jurassic World. He imprinted on them at birth, just as Liam did with Loki, Dexter and Dawn, and became the Alpha of the pack. Unfortunately there was a missing gap in the Velociraptors gene sequence and it caused the Raptors to age three times as fast as they normally would. By the time Dr Henry Wu had diagnosed the problem, Owens pack had died out.” 

“They only lasted five years. It was enough time for Owen to secure a bond with the four Raptors Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie. Owen couldn’t handle the loss and turned to alcohol to numb the pain. Last I heard he was living somewhere in America with Zach trying to over come the pain of loosing his girls.” 

Zayn doesn’t think he has ever felt this bad in his life. He’d verbally attacked Zach for being with Liam, when all Zach was looking for was some comfort. He had accused them of being romantically involved and he’d acted like a complete twat. 

“I think I need to give Zach and Liam a call” He says.

“Yes, I think you do.” 

 

There was a nervous pit in Zayn’s gut as he held onto his mobile. He was safely tucked away under a thin blanket on Sophia’s sofa. His mobile’s screen was lit up on Liam’s contact page, the contact name -Alpha Payno- bringing a reluctant smile to his lips.

He had once again forgone nightclothes and just wore his red briefs under the thin blanket. The night’s heavy warm air hung around the room making his breath harder under the blanket, though he refused to leave the protection that it brought him from the outside world. 

It was a trick that his Baba had taught him at a young age. A softer and innocent Zayn with soft inky hair and big brown eyes had cried out for his Baba, awakened in the dead of the night from a monstrous nightmare, and terrified of the blindness that the dark brought. His Baba had brought him into his warm arms and whispered reassurances to the young lad, that he wouldn’t let any monsters hurt his special Beta.

When his younger self had whispered “But what if you’re not here Baba?” his Baba had smiled and assured that he would always be around, but if for some reason he wasn’t, Zayn should hide under his covers because it would bring him protection from the horrors of the night.

And now, at the age of twenty-three, Zayn was hiding under his blanket heeding his Baba’s words and pressing the highlighted phone number.

The beeping in his ear feels like the beating of a heart monitor. He’s holding his breath as the beeping continues. He suddenly questions what time it actually is, Liam could be fast asleep safe and warm in his bed.

Zayn and Sophia had finished off the bottle of red around half nine, leaving him feeling warm but still unsettled from the whole situation from the day. He doubts much time had past since the bottle was thrown in with the rubbish.

He lets out a rush of air when Liam’s deep voice sounds a ‘Hiya’ over the speaker. 

His voice is thick with sleep, so Zayn pulls the mobile back to see that it’s just past ten. He figures Liam must have a big day tomorrow at the paddock and suddenly he’s missing the Raptors.

“Hey” he mumbles over the line. He can hear some movement, the sound of blankets, before Liam clears his throat.

“Bambi?” Liam asks hesitantly.

“Yeah” He says back. The sound of Liam’s breathing fills the silence in the room, it brings a comfort to him and he finds himself wanting to fall asleep to the reassuring sound.

“You alright?” Liam asks, a touch on concern in his tone.

“Yeah” Zayn says again, accent thick from the wine and his own sleepiness.

“Sure?” Liam then asks.

Zayn smiles gently “M’fine, just wanna so sorry or summat” he mumbles back “For like, today” he clarifies when Liam doesn’t say anything.

“You know that there’s nothing between Zach and I right? I wouldn’t say I fancy you then go and find another lad when you say you need space, M’not that kinda bloke Zee” Liam says softly, it brings reassurance to Zayn’s tummy.

“Sophia explained everything about Owen and Zach, and why Owen left the park and everything,” Zayn says “Tell Zach m’sorry yeah?” he adds, assuming that Zach is staying at the cottage.

“He’s at his aunts” Liam says back “But I’ll let him know. Been messaging him about you a lot, so he was little dumbfounded when you started shouting at him.” 

Zayn heart jumps and he finds a bigger smile on his lips “You talk about me?” 

“Course” Liam instantly says back “Only so many times I can talk to Loki about how the sun makes your skin seem soft and golden. Or how your eyes melt into whiskey when you smile.” 

Zayn’s heart warms and he can’t help but to feel touched by Liam’s words. No one’s ever said such soft and caring words towards him. He feels ridiculous for the wetness in his eyes, but luckily it’s just him in the room, so no one can see his happy wet eyes.

“I like how safe you make me feel” Zayn says back, needed to tell him something “Like, the other night during the attack” Liam makes a little noise “M’fine” he quickly assures “If it wasn’t for you Leeyum, reckon I would of proper broke down.” 

“You’re making me want to hug you” Liam says fondly “What else did Sophia say? She didn’t, like, warn you off or something like that?” his voice takes on a nervous tone.

“Nah” Zayn says, “If anything she encouraged me to be with you. Think she knows you need something to clean up after you.” 

“M’not messy” Liam instantly denies.

“Babe, that cottage was a complete disaster before I moved in.”

The endearment slipped out form his lips before he could even stop himself. The line goes quiet and Zayn feels the panic slowly come back to his tummy. But it quickly disappears when Liam’s next words sound like they’re coming from a smile. 

“Well in that case you should come back. Clearly I have no idea on how to keep a cottage tidy, I need your keen eyes and expert cleaning skills.” 

Zayn bits his lip before curling slightly on his side resting the phone over his ear “Real subtle Leeyum, you just want me for my cleaning skills.” 

Liam gives out a laugh, one that makes Zayn’s heart jump “And your cooking skills, miss the smell of spicy chicken in the kitchen.” 

He rolls his eyes but his smile doesn’t fade “I miss you” he says.

Its quiet for a few seconds “I miss you too.” 

Zayn’s throat feels thick with emotions. He tries to clear it and speak but he isn’t sure on what he should say. Should he say that he misses Liam’s sleep ruffled hair and bleary eyes early in the morning? Or the scent of tea Liam makes him to wake him up? Or the quiet nights in front of Liam’s telly watching ‘The Weakest Link’ reruns where they try to out smart each other?

“Please come back” the sound of Liam’s voice almost makes him break what he said and jump into his jeep right this moment and drive back to the cottage, but he resists.

“At the end of the week” he says back, Liam whines in protest so Zayn adds “And when I get home I’ll make up that spicy chicken you fancy.”

Liam sighs at the deal “Fine” he says finally, “Love it when you call the cottage home” he then adds.

“Home away from home” Zayn says, “Now tell me about what my favourite girls have been up too?”

For the rest of the night, the smile on his wine stained lips never fades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there friendships ^_^ so here is the latest chapter of Welcome to Jurassic World, Zach Mitchell was introduced and now Owen Grady has been explained, well slightly at least haha spell check on mac is shite so if you see a mistake please do let me know :D So I'm moving back to Cork this week from Dublin and it's been pretty emotional both happy and sad so it was a charm to see so many loverly compliments from everyone who commented on the last chapter so thank you sooooooo much :D I do hope that you've enjoyed this chapter and please let me know of your opinions or constructive criticism, have a loverly day/night
> 
> P.s PILLOWTALK is amazing and Zayn's pink hair is life goals :)
> 
> -Irish18
> 
> tumblr blizz1993  
> twitter @braydenblizzard


	6. Plots

It’s at the end of the weekend when Zayn decides to colour his hair silver.

Well, decides is a relative term, more like Niall forces him to attend his monthly bleach job at the island’s one and only hair dressers and the lovely bird called Lou Teasdale practically begs him to let her colour it.

At first he’s hesitant. The only time he’s ever coloured his hair was when he thought it would be cool to have a blonde streak through it, and though it gained him some glances of teenage lust at high school, he decided to never colour it again.

But now he’s sitting in front of a mirror next to Niall who has white bleach soaking his hair with Lou Teasdale smirking at him from where she’s standing behind him. He gives her own silver blonde hair another quick glance before meeting her blue eyes.

“Would it look like that?” He asks and points to her hair through the mirror.

She grins before nodding “It should look even better love, since you’ve never done a complete colour before” She runs her dainty fingers through his thick and long inky hair “Virgin hair we call this” She says, smirk back in place.

“Just do it mate” Niall says from next to him “It’ll look sick as!” he then enthuses. 

“Fine” He sighs before giving his inky hair another look “But could you give it a bit of a cut first?” 

If anything, Lou seems to perk up more “Really?” she asks in an excited voice “How do you want it cut?”

Zayn thinks about it for a few seconds. It seems like a lifetime since he last got his hair cut. The thick strands had been at the shoulder length that they are today since he turned twenty.  
“Maybe, like, shaved off on the sides and back, but keep it sort of long on top?” He inquires. 

“Sounds brilliant” Lou says before grabbing a water bottle “Now just relax and let Lou do her job.” 

And as it turns out, Zayn’s really fucking chuffed with it. 

 

The sun shines through his silver hair making it seem to glow. He can’t help but to check himself out in every reflective surface he sees, the first three times Niall calls him vain Zayn, but then he gives up and just lets him admire his now short and silver hair.

It feels weird when he’d driving towards the Raptor paddock. He’s got the roof off and the light wind usually flows through his hair, bringing a nice coolness to his overheated body. But now that his hair is relatively short, it’s only the longer hair on top that waves in the wind.

It’s been two weeks since he’s actually seen the girls and he feels a sort of spark of excitement running around in his tummy. On the back seat of his jeep rests a sketchbook and a pack of watercolour pencils he’d purchased while in Main Street this morning after he had got his hair done, and he’s keen to finally draw the girls.

He has wanted to draw everything he’s seen so far ever since he got to Isla Nublar. From the precious and colourful plant life to the magnificent animals themselves, he wants to draw them all, well maybe not Rexy, though he doubts she would mind. He wants to trace the rough edges of a Stegosaurus’ plates and emphasise the look of hunger in Loki’s eyes at feeding time. And just maybe his fingers are itching to find the right shade of brown for a certain Raptor trainer’s irises.

He honestly can’t keep the grin off his face once he’s parked the jeep in the rough gravel parking space at the Velociraptors paddock. He grabs the sketchbook and packet of pencils before all but skipping towards the entrance to the viewing cage of the paddock.

However, at the sound of a gruff and unfamiliar voice, he stops in his tracks and leans against the stair way next to the cage and listens in “You knew what the end game was, Payne” the voice says.

He hears a sigh before Liam’s voice flows into his ears, though instead of the warm tone he’s used to, he’s treated to a tone that’s sharp with anger “And how long has InGen been practicing this pitch for?” 

“Far longer than necessary” The gruff American voice says, “The United States military needs to lower its casualties.” 

“To be blunt Hoskins, I couldn’t care less about the American military. In case it has escaped your mind, I’m not from America and the only military I care about is her royal majesties that fight under a Union Jack. That being said, if you want to reduce casualties why don’t you stop sending troops into battle for no good reason,” Liam snaps.

There’s silence for a few seconds before the American speaks, his tone clipped “Masrani brought these Raptors back for one reason, to study and see if they could be put into military use, not to show off zoo tricks to tourists.” 

Zayn drops his sketchbook and pencils at the admission. His mind flashes pictures of Dawn lying down in a puddle of her own blood, bullet wounds littering her body as Dexter and Loki cooe sadly and nudge their fallen sister with their snouts. 

His tummy clenches and before he even knows what he’s doing, he is storming around the corner and harshly pressing in the code to the gate. The beeping and the sound of the lock giving way bring both Liam and an overweight bloke with balding and greying hair spin to look at him. 

Liam’s brown eyes widen in surprise and the bloke gave him a quick once over. Zayn sees red as he marches over to the bloke “There’s no way you’re using these innocent animals in your pathetic wars” he hisses.

The bloke lets out a laugh “And who are you supposed to be? The silver twink princess?” 

Zayn doesn’t believe in violence, his Baba has taught him that everything can be decided and dealt with carful communication, which has him confused on why he slams his clenched fist against the American’s face. 

And pain in his hand is almost instant, though he ignores it for the satisfaction that the bloke is cupping his cheek and swearing. The American looks up in shock, as if he’s surprised that anyone would have half a brain to actually hit him, Zayn finds himself wanting to give him another sucker punch, probably with his left fist next time.

The bloke goes to push him over, but Liam quickly steps in front of him, shielding him with his larger body. Liam presses his hands to the bloke’s chest and pushes him backwards into the metal bars of the cage.

“Don’t touch him!” Liam hisses between clenched teeth. In the commotion, Barry bursts into the cage with wide dark eyes shooting from Zayn, to Liam and finally landed on the American.

“Hoskins, what are you doing here?” He asks.

The bloke, Hoskins, just grunts before walking past them all. The cage dings before Liam turns around and looks over his body assessing for any injuries. His soft brown eyes land to his hair before his plush bottom lip drops. 

“You coloured your hair” Liam states. 

Zayn bits his lips “Yeah” he admits “Do you like it?” he then asks.

Liam’s eyes flicker to his lips before they land on his own eyes “Very much so.” 

Zayn nods “Good, because I do too.” 

Liam grins and Zayn takes a few seconds to relish in the beautiful sight of the Raptor trainer’s almost megawatt grin directed at him. It feels like a month since he’s seen Liam when in actuality it was only three days ago, which was when he had pretty much attacked the poor bloke and Zach. 

An apology is on his lips but before he can get it out Barry is clearing his throat. Almost like a mirrored reflection, both Zayn and Liam turn towards him in sync.  
Barry rolls his eyes before asking, “What was that all about?” 

Liam sighs before rubbing at the back of his neck with his hand. Zayn can almost feel how distressed Liam is over this Hoskins bloke. He’s not completely sure on his own rank in the Raptor pack, but even Zayn’s got a knot of anxiety in his gut at the knowledge that one day the girls may be put into some kind of war. So he can’t even imagine what Liam’s going through. 

Zayn carefully places his hand onto Liam’s shoulder. It’s the first contact he’s had with Liam for what feels like a decade and even though it’s just a hand on a shoulder, he can feel Liam slowly wind down and the muscles in his body seem to unclench.

Liam sends him a grateful smile, as if Zayn has just solved the entire problem with one touch, before turning his attention back to Barry “Hoskins wanted us to start reporting and testing the girls for” Liam stops before shaking his head “Testing for hunting techniques.”

Zayn frowns “But we do that anyway? Every morning we start with a hide and seek game with them?”

“Yeah but this time, instead of using pigs blood, he wants us to use a small amount of humans blood.” 

Fuck.

Before Zayn can say anything else, he hears a chirp and a flash of colours in the corner of his eye. He turns and a smile falls on his lips at the sight of Dawn. He feels his heart leap at the sight of her soft brown reptile skin and light spots covering her body. Her yellow eyes seem to light up at the sight of him and she lets out a few shouts into the air before scurrying towards the bars of the cage.

Zayn approaches from his side of the cage and can’t help but to fall to his knees. Dawn looks worried for a second and calls out a few more times, and before long both Dexter and Loki are also at the cage. Loki chirps before trying to get closer to him and Dexter takes up the rear, anxiously waiting her turn to say hello.

He doesn’t know why, but he can feel tears leave his eyes at the sight of the Raptor pack, a pack he now feels like he’s in. His heart pounds and he clenches his fists at what the American had said. How could Masrani want to send his pack into some kind of war? The entire idea was completely shady and with a single look at his pack mates Zayn knew one thing.

He would fight tooth and claw to prevent Masrani or Hoskins or anyone from taking all this away from him.

 

Zayn groans as once again Liam’s jeep jumps over another puddle hole on the ground. He wants to comment on Liam’s rather reckless driving skills, but the sight of Liam’s clenched jaw and wild fire eyes makes him hold his comment in.

It was directly after the incident at the Raptor paddocks that Liam had pulled him aside and asked if he wanted to go for a ride. Zayn being Zayn had said yes of course, it seems he had a problem denying blokes with perfectly brown almost puppy like eyes.

Or maybe it was just a Liam thing?

Regardless, he was regretting his decision, actually to be perfectly honest, he regretted his decision when Liam had drove through a bold metal gate with the sign –Authorised personnel only – written in deep red. He’d given Liam a look, but Liam refused to look back. 

And now, he’s almost ninety percent sure they are in the valley. 

It’s around midday but he can’t see any of the round Gyrospheres running around the place, so he assumes that there must be some kind of lunch break for the attraction. And he can’t seem to find any of the many species of Dinosaur that roam the valley.

Suddenly Liam’s jeep jerks to a stop. He looks out the slightly dirty front window to see they have parked on a slight hill. A beeping sound indicates that Liam has undone his seat belt, and when Zayn looks over, Liam’s already left the jeep. 

Zayn scrambles until he too is free from the jeep and takes a few cautious steps to where Liam is standing at the top of the hill. Once he reaches the top, he can’t help but to let out a sound of amazement. 

At the bottom of the hill is a herd of magnificent herbivores grazing amongst the thick grass and lush bushes. The Earth almost shakes when two Apatosaurus walk over to a large tree, their whip like tails swinging around. 2 Triceratops are groaning at each other and showing off their impressive horns. A group of Parasaurolophus are forging for food in the lower shrubberies and both Ankylosaurus and Stegosaurus appear to be surrounding the herd, scanning for any threats. 

He is so amazed by the beautiful display of herbivores that he almost misses Liam’s smooth voice “When it becomes all too much, I come out here. You know, just to cool off.”

“Leeyum Payne breaking the rules, didn’t think I’d ever see the day,” He says back, trying to break the thick tension that seems to have overcome them.

Liam doesn’t laugh, doesn’t even smile, he just continues to gaze out towards the herd with a deep look that Zayn recognises from the mirror. Liam sighs before closes his eyes.  
“Close your eyes, Bambi” he mutters under his breath.

Zayn allows his eyes to close “You know, bringing a victim from a Pachy attack into an enclosure full of Dinosaurs that could begin a stampede at any moment probably isn’t a smart thing.”

“Just relax and breathe” Liam says back, “Clear your mind and hear everything that’s going on around you. Feel the gentle warm breeze running over your skin. Allow the sound of the Dinosaurs to fill your entire being.” 

He wants to snap something back, like when did Liam become some kind of Buddhist? Or when did he decide to become Obi wan Kenobi? But instead he finds himself following Liam’s words. He feels the heat rushing over his body, the light wind flowing over the longer silver hair on top his head. He lets the thumping sounds of the herbivores and their unique growls soothe him. He vaguely wonders what they are saying to each other, or if they are saying anything at all. 

It’s an experience he’s never felt before, it’s like he is at peace with himself, to allow all the baggage from his life simply fly through the wind, replaced by the peaceful sounds of the relaxed Dinosaurs. He doesn’t worry about his Mum, or his decision to become a Raptor trainer or even the Hoskins bloke who wants to train the girls for military purposes.

No, he’s at peace standing on the little grassy hill with Liam, not saying or doing anything, just breathing and existing with animals that have been extinct for sixty five million years.  
And honestly, he’s never felt better.

“Did I ever tell you how I raised the girls?” 

The sound of a human voice breaks him from his trance like state. His vision is bright when he opens his eyes from the afternoon sun and it takes him a few seconds and blinks to adjust to the brightness. He looks over at where Liam his standing. The sun is making his exposed skin from his plaid shirt glow and the gentle breeze is swaying his short hair. His lips are showing a slight smile and his face is clear from the anger that clouded it previously that day. 

“No, you haven’t” Zayn replies softly.

Liam’s eyes open and he casts an equally soft look towards him. Zayn holds his breath and feels his cheeks redden. Liam’s smile grows before he falls to the soft grass covered ground and sits with his legs crossed. Liam pats his crossed legs and raises a bushy eyebrow at him.

Zayn bits his lip before turning around and lowering himself in Liam’s lap. His arse is placed on Liam’s strong thighs and his own lags are sprawled out in front of them. He sighs contently when Liam wraps his thick arms around his waist bringing him closer against the Raptor trainer’s firm chest. 

It feels like it should be a scene from some teenage love movie that Doniya and Waliyha are obsessed with. Liam’s body is strong yet gentle against his own. He can feel a racing thud against his back from Liam’s pacing heart that almost matches his own. He places his hands on Liam’s arms and gazes towards a Stegosaurus giving them an odd look, before quickly loosing interest and continuing to scout the surrounding area. 

He lays the back of his head again Liam’s shoulder and grins when he feels Liam’s voice vibrate through his back “I was there when all five of them were born.” 

“Five?” Zayn asks, an uncomfortable feeling dropping into his belly.

Liam’s arms tighten slightly before he exhales a breath and loosens them “Yeah five. Loki, Dawn, Dexter, Lola and Leia.” 

Zayn smiles “Please don’t tell me you named her after Princess Leia.”

Liam was quiet for a few seconds before he groans lightly “Shut up” he mumbles.

Zayn lets out a quiet laugh “And Lola? Where did you get that from?”

“Lola Bunny.”

Zayn bits his lip to try and keep in his amusement. Liam is probably the most mixed up bloke he’s ever known. Liam’s exterior suggests that he’s some kind of badarse rebel bloke that will break your heart. But inside he’s still that little lad Zayn saw in that photo of Liam as a child with his parents. 

“What happened to them?” 

Liam holds his breath for a few seconds “Lola didn’t make it past five months, Leia made it a year. Just long enough for me to open my h-heart to them, to feel the connection between them and myself. And then they were gone, L-Lola from a gene deficiency and Leia got a virus.” 

Zayn doesn’t know what to say. He desperately wants to release the tension running through Liam’s body. He can feel how stiff Liam’s muscles have become against his own body. Liam’s swallowing and Zayn could hear his voice hitches in parts of his story. 

So instead of saying anything, Zayn cups Liam’s cheek and guides his face to the side so he can line their lips up. He can feel Liam’s warm breath flowing over his face and he swallow when he glances down to see how close Liam’s ruddy lips are to his. There’s a moment where they just glance at each other, both nervous about what’s going to happen. Its something they’ve been leading up to, something Zayn’s wanted since he laid eyes on the other bloke, and now he’s here he can’t seem to moves his lips those last few centimetres.

Luckily Liam doesn’t seem to have the same problem.

The moment Zayn feels the softness of Liam’s lips, his eyes fall closed and he presses himself more firmly against Liam’s strong frame. It’s tentative at first before Zayn rubs his hand over the coarse stubble covering Liam’s cheek seemly to give Liam enough confidence to move his lips. Zayn sighs into it as he moves against the pressure of Liam’s lips. It isn’t something rough or full of passion, but its nice, soft, something Zayn’s heart has been waiting for some time. 

He lightly nibbles on Liam’s bottom lip when he pulls back. Liam’s eyes are squinted with the force of his smile and Zayn’s feels almost the same, his tongue pushes up against the back of his teeth.

They gaze at each other for a few more seconds before Zayn bits his lip and looks back towards the herd “I won’t let them take them Leeyum, I can’t” He says before taking in a breath and closing his eyes.

“Ssh” Liam whispers into the back of his neck “I know Bambi, we won’t let them take our pack.”

And that’s it. It’s their pack. 

 

When Zayn opens Sophia’s front door after returning from the Valley, its to said bird throwing one of his nicer shirts at his chest. At first he’s to dumbfound to even pick up the jet-black button up shirt and just stares wide eyed at Sophia.

“What?” He just says, completely confused on why he deserves to be attacked via posh shirt. 

“Harry and Lou are having Sunday roast and we’ve been invited. So get that shirt on and some nice trousers,” Sophia orders without looking away from the front hall mirror where she’s curling her long brown hair with a hot pink curling iron.

“Why don’t you do that in the bathroom?” He asks while walking past her to his trunk that lying next to her sofa.

“No power points in the bathroom, Jurassic World rules!” Sophia shouts back.

“Shame if you fancy electric toothbrushes” He mumbles to himself while looking through his trousers. The choice is honestly between his faded black jeans or the deep blue jeans. He hasn’t worn jeans since his first day on the island and he’s already dreading having to wear them.

He sends a quick fond look to the leaf patterned grey shorts he’s currently wearing before yelling “Do you think it be to much trouble if I just kept my shorts on? It’s like forty degrees or some shite.”

Its quiet for a few seconds before Zayn hears footsteps making their way into the living room. Sophia’s hair is now hanging in loose curls and they seem to almost bounce with every step.

“Absolutely no way” She says before getting down on her knee’s next to him so she can rummage through his unfolded clothes. 

He sighs before jutting his bottom lip slightly and widening his eyes “Bet Lou is wearing shorts” He says solemnly.

Sophia gives him a look before snorting “Nice try, but pouty lips and big eyes will only work for Liam, and twenty pounds says that Harry forces Louis in dress trousers and a white shirt” She ends her speech with her hand held up.

Zayn smirks “Deal” He shakes her hand, as if Louis would ever wear dress trousers anyway.

Sophia drops his hand to pick up his blue jeans “Now go change into that black shirt and these blue jeans. We’re leaving in fifteen” 

He rolls his eyes but takes the offered jeans “Yes Mum.”

 

Zayn honestly can’t hold in his groan when Louis opens the door wearing perfectly ironed dark dress trousers matched with a lint free white shirt. He can hear a snicker to his right from Sophia but he ignores her and just grabs his wallet and hands her twenty quid.

He snaps, “You had one job” when he passes Louis and misses the shorter lads look of confusion.

Luckily Sophia, Harry and Louis’ flats are all in the same block so he isn’t sweating like crazy when he steps inside the air conditioned living room. Niall and Ariana are sitting on the sofa dressed up as he and Sophia are. It’s a bit of a shock to see Niall dressed up nicely in a white button up and blue jeans rather then in his usual shorts and vests. His blonde hair is styled up much like Zayn’s own silver hair and Zayn can admit that his mate does scrub up nicely.

Ariana seems to be a rebel against Harry and Louis’ dress code because she’s in a pair of white high waist shorts and a light purple crop top. Zayn finds himself feeling jealous that they all are dressed up and she’s showing off her tanned skin and is probably not five seconds from melting.

Before he can say hi, Harry walks into the living room carrying 2 bottles of Fullers London Porter. He gives Niall a bottle and gives Ariana a disappointed look before handing over the other.  
Zayn bites his lip to hide his smile when Harry turns around. His forest green eyes trail down his body and he gives a little nod of approval before wrapping his gangly arms around Zayn’s waist.

“Good to see you Z” Harry says happily when he pulls back “At least someone understands what a dress code is” he then adds.

Zayn smiles and looks over Harry’s shoulder to see Ariana giving him a little glare. “I don’t understand why dress code is so important to him,” She says once Harry’s left the living room.

“He’s moneyed and British,” Niall says before taking a sip of his beer.

“He’s moneyed?” Zayn asks, both of his eyebrows rising up.

Niall nods his head “Sure is. His great grand father was a lord and the title has been carried down by the generations. Whenever his Dad passes, gods forbid, Harry will inherit the title.” 

“Well bollocks” Zayn says out of amazement “That’s brilliant.”

“Well its not all grand,” Niall says a little quietly.

“How so?” Zayn questions. In his opinion, being a Lord would be ace.

“It’s made it difficult for him and Lou, because of the title Harry will carry one day” Niall explains.

“Why? Cause they’re both lads?” he asks.

“Not exactly,” Niall sighs.

He is about to ask again but a voice speaks up from the archway into the living room “Because I’m common.”

Zayn spins around to see Louis leaning against the wall next to the archway. His arms are crossed over his chest and he face has a pinched expression upon it. Zayn wants to walk over and apologise for talking about his relationship with Harry but his expression suggests that getting closer may not be the best course of action. 

“My Mum, bless her, had to juggle three jobs along with raising me and my sisters. We’ve always had money to get by, but it’s been tough. Once I finished high school I couldn’t even go to Uni since I had to get the first job that came by and didn’t have enough time in the day for both school and work. It was a blessing when Mum finally finished her studies and became a nurse because it meant that I was able to finally go to Uni and finish my own education. And even though I earn basically the same amount of money on this job as Harry, his parents are convinced that the only reason I’m with him is because he comes from money, which is bollocks.” Louis angrily snaps.

Zayn opens his mouth, thinking of something to calm his mate, but Harry walks into the living room. Louis turns and Harry gives his fiancée a grim look before wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and burying his face and curls into the crook of Louis neck. 

Zayn can hear Harry whispering words of comfort towards him so Zayn turns around to give the two some privacy. And it seems like it was almost fate because Liam chooses this moment to walk into the flat. 

Zayn’s mouth sort of goes dry at the sight of Liam’s delicious body wrapped in a navy blue shirt match with well fitted trousers. There’s a pair of black braces clipped to his trousers keeping them up and Zayn’s mind is flashing images of Liam in nothing but his underwear with the dark braces attached. His hair is pushed back rather than in its usual messy quiff and his scruffy stubble has been shaven down.

He’s fucking gorgeous.

Warm chocolate brown eyes find him and a smile shows on his ruddy lips. Liam takes a few steps towards him and wraps one of his firm arms around Zayn’s smaller waist. Liam grins down at him and bends slightly to place a kiss to Zayn’s lips.

“Looking ace, love” Liam grins.

And Zayn just, freezes.

Because, what?

Liam frowns at Zayn’s stiff body but then clarity seem to fill his eyes and his body goes as stiff as Zayn’s is. Wide whiskey eyes stare into chocolate and both seem to be unable to move, or even comprehend what’s just happened. Do they do this now? Sure, they snogged for a bit on the hill but they didn’t exactly address what they are, if they are even anything yet.

Its only then does Zayn realise that the room has gone quiet.

Deep red splashes itself onto his cheeks as he pulls back from Liam’s warmth to see all their friends looking at the pair with gobsmacked expressions, all except Niall of course, that little Irish bastered is grinning showing off his white teeth. 

Its so silent that Zayn swears he can hear Dawn on the other side of the island, and he can hear the roar of a hungry herbivore, or perhaps that’s just Harry and Louis’ air con? Liam takes a few awkward steps away from Zayn and holds out his arm, that wasn’t just around Zayn’s body, and offers Harry the bottle of red gripped in his hand.

“I brought wine?” Liam says, a little off centred and unsure on what to do, bless him.

“D’is is gonna be grand” An annoying Irish voice whispers behind him, Zayn considers grabbing the bottle and smacking him over his blonde head. But, you know, what a waste of alcohol.

Louis’ eyes go from sad and discontent blue to a blue that holds pure evil, in Zayn’s opinion, that is. A small smirk forms on his thin pink lips and Zayn takes a quick look around for alternate escape routes, because this isn’t going to go down well.

“Alright there Leemo?” Louis voice asks, the words are laced with sarcasm and he can’t seem to keep his grin at bay.

“Yup, brilliant even” Liam replies, the red on his cheeks doesn’t seem to be able to fade, though Zayn can imagine his own cheeks look the same.

Before anyone else can comment, or before Niall and Louis tag team in teasing them, the front door opens and a panting Zach stumbles inside. He pushes his dark hair back before giving the group an apologetic grin.

“Sorry I’m late, Aunt Claire had me doing a few things for her” He explains.

“But it’s Sunday?” Niall says in pure confusion.

“Try telling her that” Zach says with a huff.

Zach looks over and Zayn feels himself blush more when his big brown eyes land on him. Zach bites his lip and he looks embarrassed which is bonkers because it’s Zayn who completely went mad at him and Liam. He wants to apologise to the younger lad, but probably not right now with everyone still looking at him and Liam.

“Alright. Now that everyone is here, let all move to the dining room. I didn’t slave away in the kitchen all mornin’ for us to just stare at Zayn and Li in shock, cause lets be honest, we all seen this happening from day one” Harry says and he literally then goes and ushers everyone into the perfectly set dinning room.

Zayn ignores his comment on everyone knowing about him and Liam in favour of checking out the dining table. Harry should give himself a pat on the back at the effort he’s put into a simple Sunday roast. There’s silver wear, neatly folded napkins and even two white candles burning away in the centre.

And did he mention silver wear? Like, it's actual silver. 

He almost snorts when everyone rushes to sit down so that the only two seats left are both next to each other and the only two people left standing are he and Liam.

Zayn rolls his eyes before giving Liam, who is still blushing and looking quite out of place, a quick look “Well, we might as well get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi there friendships ^_^ hope everyones week has been grand :D I've spent mine moving all my furniture but im now finally back home in Cork :) thank you for everyones best wishes on my move :D Also everyone who comment should give themselves a pat on the back because seriously you guys are legends! :D So i hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and once again if you see any spelling mistakes please let me know :D have an awesome night/day and i'll see you's next week :D
> 
> -Irish 18
> 
> Tumblr - blizz1993  
> Twitter - @braydenblizzard


	7. Bond

Zayn could honestly feel the awkward tension running through the dinning room. He’d never felt so out of place before in his entire life. In fact, this was beating the time he’d blurted out that he’d liked lads at the dinning table in his home when he was fifteen. He looked up to see Liam pointedly looking down at his plate. The sight was reassuring, cause clearly even alpha Liam was out of place.

A quick glance around the table shown him Sophia biting her lip, Niall grinning and taking a sip from his beer, Ariana looking bored, Zach staring out of the window facing the lagoon and of course Louis sitting at the head of the table with a giant smirk on his lips.

The silence was broken by Harry walking into the room with a steaming hot tray filled with a giant roasted chicken surrounded by lightly brown vegetables. Instantly someone’s tummy rumbled and everyone turned towards Niall who was licking his lips.

Once he noticed the attention he just shrugged “What? Harry’s cooking is ace.” 

“Thank you Nialler, at least someone enjoys my cooking” Harry snapped before placing the huge tray in the centre of the table “Alright first things first, Lou gets one of the legs, everything else is free game” Harry says before sitting down on the chair next to Louis’.

Louis leaned over and placed a kiss to his cheek “Looks and smells divine, love” this brings a smile to Harry’s lips.

Zayn has his own little smile at the two engaged blokes and takes a sip from his glass of water in front of him. He truly loves seeing Harry and Louis like this, knowing that they’ve fought for this since they’ve met and now, all these years later they’ve made it, their love is true. It fills his heart with admiration and he can’t help but to look up and send a little smile to Liam who is already looking at him. Liam smiles back as if he understands what Zayn’s thinking.

“So how long have ya been shagging t’en?” 

Happy thoughts broken, Zayn chokes lightly on his water and coughs before glaring down the table at Niall who looks way to proud of himself. He’s about to retort something along the lines of ‘Irish git’ when Ariana smacks his shoulder.

“Leave them alone, I think they’re cute so don’t pressure them” she says to him.

“Him and Harry literally ruined our first date” Niall said in a dead serious tone.

Ariana turns back to the other end of the table with a slight glare “So who tops then? Does Liam have a Daddy complex? What are your favourite positions?” she fires off.

Zayn’s cheeks go even redder and he turns in time to see Louis open his mouth “Don’t even think about it. If you add anything one day I will spit in one of your drinks, you won’t know which one nor what day but you’ll live with the constant fear that one of your drinks could contain my DNA,” he snaps at him.

Louis glares but goes back to serving himself a portion of the roast. 

It goes quiet apart from the sounds of everyone serving them selves some of Harry’s roast chicken and vegetables. He loads up some chicken and carrot onto his fork before stuffing it into his mouth, and well honestly, he can’t help the moan he gives out at the taste.

“Bet that’s the sound he makes when Liam gives him a ri- ouch!” Zayn looks back over to see Niall now rubbing his leg and giving Ariana an innocent look.

Zayn’s fork and knife clang as he drops them onto his plate. Without thinking, he stands up and storms to the front door without giving anyone a single glance.

He huffs at the wall of hot air that pushes against him as he gets outside. His hands instantly go to his pockets before he can even remember that no there isn’t a packet of fags there. He groans before resting his forearms on the banister that runs along the outside of Harry and Louis’ flat. 

In this moment he’s never been this humiliated. Everything with Liam just confuses him to no end and having his friends fire off questions about their non-existing sex life is making him wish that there actually were an existing sex life, which is confusing him even more because he doesn’t even know what him and Liam are anymore. 

They both flirt, they both have admitted that they fancy the other, they’ve kissed, well snogged to be honest, but they still haven’t actually defined what they are and its sending Zayn’s mind mad. They’ve done it all wrong, he thinks to himself. Right on the first day it was pure flirting but no information had been exchanged. What does he really know about Liam? He unknowingly left his girlfriend and he’s a raptor trainer who has lost two raptors from his pack, he would do anything for the rights of the Dinosaurs on this island and goes out of his way to help anyone in need. He doesn’t know about Liam’s family or what he wanted to be when he was young. He doesn’t know how Liam came to be on Isla Nublar or what his dreams are.

He doesn’t know Liam, and yet he can’t help but to fall into him. He can’t help but to look into those warm brown eyes and just feel so much trust there. He feels like he could give anything to Liam and still feel so safe and secure. It’s got to be the pack right? That bonding that had happened when he’d met the pack for the first time, when Liam had claimed him. But how could that affect him? It wasn’t like him and Liam are actual raptors. 

He could cry because of how confused he is. He could literally cry about it because he hates this, he hates being confused about things he doesn’t understand. He’s stuck between being scared and excited about the bond between them.

He jumps out of thought at the sound of the door being opened then closed. He doesn’t need to turn around to know that it’s Liam there, because he can feel it. Right down in his very core he can feel Liam as he approaches him. He feels his body wanting to move towards the alpha, the need to do something that he doesn’t know, its like he knows he needs to do something but he hasn’t got a clue. 

The warmth of Liam’s body against his back makes him gasp slightly, and then Liam’s hands are gripping his waist and pulling him back towards that heat. Liam’s breath puffs against his neck and its only then does his mind speed up to his instincts. He remembers Dexter and Dawn tilting their heads to the side so Loki can place claim to them every now and again, they submit to the Beta because they can place their trust in Loki and feel safe.

So he submits. He swallows before leaning back against the alpha and tilting his head so his neck is exposed to Liam’s lips. He feels Liam’s body tense up at the act and his hands tighten on his body. There’s a few seconds where they don’t do anything, Liam’s just holding him and Zayn’s got his neck barred, waiting for his alpha to make the claim.

“Are you sure?” Liam’s voice sounds gruff and overwhelmed, Zayn can relate.

And he is sure. It doesn’t matter that he doesn’t know Liam’s family or what his favourite story is or even what his favourite colour is. Because he knows that it will all come with time, and they need this. He needs Liam’s claim, his dominance; they have all the time in the world to share embarrassing stories from their pasts and to talk about their families.

But right now this is the choice, after this there’s no going back, and Zayn knows this, because Liam’s presented him to the raptors as his mate, but he hasn’t actually taken Zayn as his mate.

“Yeah I’m sure” Zayn replies, his own voice almost unrecognisable to himself.

“You know it all changes if I do this, I won’t be able to keep myself away from you. To my alpha side you’ll be my mate and I’ll feel the need to provide for you and keep you safe and be around you whenever I can” Liam says against his neck.

“I know” he replies.

“I’ll want to mark you up, make you mine. I’ll want you trembling underneath me, make you feel so full of me and never want you to leave my side.” 

Zayn’s eyes close and his cock twitches “want you to” He gasps out.

And Liam, well Liam growls. Like he legit growls and Zayn’s done, he falls completely into Liam’s arms and bars his neck even more “please” he pleads, no longer able to control his actions.

And he does. Liam sinks his teeth into the flesh of his neck. It’s more intense then that first time at the raptor paddock, because this time it’s real. It’s a bond that wraps itself around him and Liam. His mouth falls open and he runs his left hand up Liam’s back before gripping the soft hair at the back of his head. 

A moan chokes out of his throat and he feels dizzy but so complete. His worry about everything is gone and all he can think about is Liam, his moved his hands so now his around are wrapped around his body holding him so close, but it doesn’t feel close enough, he needs to be closer to his alpha. The teeth in his neck retract and soon Liam’s licking lightly over the wound, which makes Zayn hum in delight, a smile dancing on his lips.

Once Liam’s pleased with his work, he placing his lips to Zayn’s ear and growls out “You’re mine.”

And he is, he’s Liam’s, and nothing could ruin it. 

 

The day that Zayn is set to go back to Liam’s cottage is the day that Sophia suggests that the gang have a beach day at one of the many beautiful beaches that surround the tropical island that is Isla Nublar. Everyone is instantly on board with the idea seeing as it’s been an average of high thirty degrees for the past few weeks and the sound of cold crystal clear water appeases everyone.

Well, everyone but Zayn.

He’s fine with beaches, honestly. The feeling of sun-warmed sand against his back and rays of light against his naked skin is something he looks forward to every time he’s at the beach. But the sight of the ocean always sends a shiver over his body. There’s just something terrifying about the cold ocean, the mystery that lies beneath its dark surface. 

He doesn’t let on about his fears of the ocean as the gang take two jeeps towards the beach. Zayn is driving his with Sophia, Niall and Ariana and Louis’ driving his with Harry and Liam. Sophia called shot gun sitting in the front but Zayn doubts that Ariana or Niall mind, considering he’s just caught them snogging for the fifth time.

“Seriously” He sighs as he sees the couple going at it in his rear view mirror. Instantly Niall and Ariana separate with slightly guilty looks directed towards him. Zayn rolls his eyes in response and purposely drives into a pothole making the couple jump on the back seat.

“Seriously?” Niall says back once he has his sunglasses back on his face, Zayn just smirks before directing his attention back to Louis’ jeep in front of them on the gravel road.

“I still can’t believe you’ve been on the island for over two months and yet you’ve never been to one of the beaches” Sophia says once again.

Zayn chances a quick look over to her “And I can’t believe you’re wearing that giant sun hat, like, who even owns a sun hat that big?” Zayn says back and grins when he sees her glare in the corner of his eyes.

“I’ll have you know that this hat was featured in-“ Zayn cuts her off by driving over yet another pothole, this makes Sophia sigh before looking out the window “You know what, its not even worth the breath to try and explain fashion to you. I mean look at your current attire,” She says.

Zayn looks down at his brown board shorts and grey vest with a frown “And what’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” He asks.

“Its so plain, you do realise that we are going to one of the most popular beaches on Isla Nublar right?” She questions.

Zayn just smiles slightly before saying “The only person I want to impress has already expressed to me this morning about how amazing I look” He said and grinned at Niall’s sound of disgust.

“My god you and Li are anot’er Haz and Lou” The Irish native says in fear, as if he’s just been told the most devastating news of his life.

Zayn, again, rolls his eyes “Oi, its not like me and Li start randomly snogging in front of everyone” he says back.

“I’m sure you wish you would” Ariana says at the same time Sophia says “It’s ‘Li and I’ use your grammar.” 

He’s honestly surprised on how well Sophia is taking everything between him and Liam. Sure, she did give him her blessing and she’s been nothing but supportive for the week he’d stayed with her. But he can’t help but to feel that perhaps deep down she might feel a little jealous about it. He had brought it up and she’d just called him daft, but he’s got a feeling, so ever since Harry and Louis’ Sunday roast/Liam and Zayn are an item fiasco Zayn’s been trying to tone down any kind of public display of affection towards Liam for her sake.

Though, Liam being Liam hasn’t got the memo.

Liam.

Just the though of the raptor alpha brings a little grin to his lips. He can see Liam from here, he’s sitting on the back seat of Louis’ jeep and Zayn swears his body is turned around so he can keep an eye on Zayn. It makes his heart thud and his little grin becomes something more bright.

It’s been great since Liam had placed his claim on him, actually no; it’s been more than great. Zayn can’t find a word to sum up how he feels around Liam now that everything is out in the open. He no longer hesitates when he reaches out just to touch Liam, he feels invincible when Liam grabs his hand as they walk around the raptor cage. And when Liam grabs his waist and pulls him against his chest, when he places his lips oh so gently onto Zayn’s, he feels like this is what magic would feel like.

Zayn jumps when Sophia claps her hand in front of his face, he turns and gives her a glare “What was that for?” he asks.

Sophia grins “You’ve got a bit of spit falling from your lips” she says.

Zayn instantly locks his eyes onto Niall’s through the rear view mirror. From Niall’s look of innocence he can just tell that the Irish native was about to make an inappropriate comment about him and Liam, so he sends the blonde a little glare and Niall raises his hands in defeat.

“Just around the bend and we’ll be there” Ariana speaks up, breaking him from his glare. Though, to be honest, he should probably be watching the gravel road and Louis’ jeep rather than sending death glares to blonde lads that totally deserve it.

 

There are only two words Zayn can come up with that he would use to define the beach, massive and beautiful. Both jeeps pull up almost in sync at the gravel car park next to the long white-sanded beach. The sun beams its warm rays onto his exposed skin bringing a smile to his lips, the weather is beautiful today, not to hot and not to cold, and no wind.

His smile only grows when strong arms wrap around his waist and a warm body pushes up against his back. Liam’s forest scent reaches his senses and it brings a calm to his body, coaxing him to relax into the gentle hold around his body.

“Did I tell you how gorgeous you look today?” Liam’s voice whispers huskily into the back of his neck, sending goosebumps down his arms.

“Once or twice” Zayn mumbles back before spinning around in Liam’s hold to stare up at his dumb attractive face. Liam had forgone shaving for a few days so his cheeks and jaw was covered in a light brown stubble, his brown eyes were shinning with glee surrounded by little crinkles and his short hair was covered by an old looking batman snapback.

Zayn grinned before reaching up and grabbing the hat for himself. He jumped back when Liam tried to grab it back and placed it on his own head. He laughs and runs down to the beach with his prize with a whining Liam following him. 

It was once he’d reached the sun warmed sand that arms grabbed him and suddenly he’s being spun in the air. He’ll deny the sound that escapes him later if Liam asks because he can’t even decipher what it is, something akin to a scream and a shout. But he can’t focus on that too much, because Liam’s literally just lifted him off the sand with those muscles of his. 

Before his thoughts can get to raunchy, he’s back on two feet with Liam grinning down at him as if he’s the bloody world and Zayn just can’t. He looks down at their feet but before he can even try to distract himself, there’s a finger under his stubble covered jaw lifting his head back up. Liam’s eyes look wide this close, little flecks of gold are hiding amongst the deep brown. 

Liam grins “No need to hide such a beautiful face.”

God, Zayn rolls his eyes because yes his chest feels a little tight from such a cheesy line “You’re a dork” he says back. Liam just grins, little wrinkles appearing around his bright eyes that make Zayn’s heart melt.

“Look who’s now showing affection in public” Comes a voice form behind him. Zayn lets go and turns to give Sophia a guilty look, he’d promised himself that this would stop, the random acts of affection around her, but of course Liam wouldn’t understand this.

“Sorry Soph” he says and gives her an apologetic smile.

She frowns for a few seconds before shaking her head “Don’t worry about me, I’m more concern about Niall an Ariana having something over you” She replies.

“Yeah but-“

“Zayn” she says before sighing “Liam, could you give us a few seconds?” she asks.

Liam reaches out and touches the small of his back before nodding his head and walking over to where Louis and Harry are setting up blankets and towels on the white sand.

Zayn turns back towards Sophia with another apology on his lips, but she shakes her head so he keeps it in “I’m going to say this once more and that will be the end of it ok?” he nods “I don’t have any kind of romantic feelings for Liam James Payne” she says in a stern voice.

“I know but-“

“Ah, no buts. It’s the truth, and to be honest I’ve got my eyes on someone else anyway” she says with a smile.

“Ok, alright” Zayn says before grinning “So who’s this lad you’ve got your eyes on then?” he asks.

Sophia shakes her head “I’ll tell you once I know he fancies me. Now can we please just have a good day at the beach?” 

He nods his head, he has plenty of time to figure out whom Sophia fancies anyway.

He turns around to find Liam facing the water, a determined look on his face. Seconds later he’s reaching for the bottom of his vest and is pulling it over his head and really Zayn basically dies because, what the fuck even is Liam? He’s full of positive and caring energies, he likes marvel and DC equally and apparently he has an 8 pack or some shite, because wow.

He swears his not dwelling, he’s not, but even if he was no one could blame him. Because Liam is built, he’s a can of muscles wrapped around warm tanned skin with a dusting of brown hair splattered on his chest leading down his body to the band of his brown shorts. 

He can’t deal; he literally can’t deal with Liam bloody Payne so instead of over thinking it he walks over the raptor trainer who is giving him a bemused look. Liam doesn’t even say anything but Zayn still says “Shut up” before grabbing the back of his neck and planting his lips against Liam’s, arms wrap around him and he moans slightly when Liam forces his lips open with his tongue. 

They’re snogging in public and Zayn couldn’t care less, he’s enjoying Liam’s hands and tongue way too much. In fact if it wasn’t for a not so subtle cough from behind Liam’s back he would even sneaked a hand under his shorts.

He opens his eyes to see a smirking Niall staring back at him over Liam’s shoulder. Zayn pulls back and tries to ignore Liam’s groan of frustration, because that sound could really get Zayn Jr. even more excited.

“Not a word” he hisses towards the blonde before placing his hands on Liam’s chest, the feeling of hair and muscle making his fingers tingle.

He looks up into Liam’s eyes and just shakes his head “Who even are you?”   
0  
Liam smiles “I’m Liam Payne, Jurassic World raptor trainer and boyfriend of an absolutely gorgeous lad named Zayn Malik” he says back.

Zayn’s grin shows the happiness that his entire body is feeling. He’s got warm and safe arms wrapped around his waist on a tropical island full of beautiful extinct animals and surround by amazing people he calls his friends.

This is his new life, and honestly he’s in love with it.

“Liam?” Both he and Liam turn their head to see Louis wearing a slightly concern look on his face.

“What is it Lou?” Liam asks as he turns his entire body to face the lad, his arms falling from Zayn’s waist.

Louis sends a quick look towards him before focusing back on Liam “I just got a call from Claire about the asset.”

The sentence makes Liam’s body tense up. His eyes go hard and his hands clench into strong fists. Zayn’s never seen this version of Liam. He wasn’t this tense even when that Hoskins bloke was grumbling about using the raptor’s for the American military. He reaches out and places his hand on Liam’s shoulder and breathes out when Liam doesn’t shove him away, instead he curls an arm back around him and brings his body against Liam’s. 

“What about her?” Liam asks, voice void of any emotion. No usual Liam warmth, just hollowness, Zayn doesn’t like it so he rests his head against his shoulder, hoping to soothe his alpha.

“Turns out she’s bigger then anticipated so Clair needs the both of us to go to the paddock and draw up another design for a larger animal,” Louis explains.

Liam snorts “I told Claire that it was a bad idea the minute they decided on it. Messing around with things that they don’t understand, and look what happens” Liam sighs before looking down slightly into Zayn’s whiskey eyes “I’m sorry babe, but we’ve got to go” he says.

“Can’t I come too?” Zayn asks.

Liam sends a quick look at Louis, who shakes his head, before looking back down at him “I’m sorry” he says.

Zayn sighs before reaching up and placing a quick kiss to his lips “S’fine, I’ll meet you back at the cottage then?” 

Liam nods “Yeah, not sure when I’ll get home but I’ll try to not be to long” Liam promises.

And with one final kiss, both Liam and Louis head back towards the jeeps, a sense of unknown dread following them.

 

Liam’s version or ‘not long’ must be different to Zayn’s, because its half seven at night and the Tikka curry he’s made up is cold sitting on the kitchen bench next to a piece of naan which has also gone cold. Oh, and there’s a Zach Mitchel standing on the front porch holding a bottle of wine.

Zayn wasn’t prepared for this.

At first he’s shocked to see the American, but them he catches himself and goes for a friendly smile, or at least he hopes it looks friendly and not like he’s constipated or some shite. Though it probably doesn’t matter, because that’s what Zach’s smile looks like.

“Ok, so this is awkward as hell, but I thought that since Liam isn’t here we could perhaps start over?” Zach asks after the two have been standing on either side of the front door for at least five minutes.

Zayn nods his head before stepping aside and letting the lad in. He closes the door and follows Zach into the living room. Zach walks into the kitchen and opens up the top cabinet above the kitchen bench and pulls out two wine glasses. Zach brings the glasses into the living room with the wine bottle and Zayn gives him a confused look; because how did Zach know there were glasses up there? Heck, Zayn didn’t even know. 

“The bungalow was Owen’s way before it was Liam’s” Zach explains, as if he can read minds, before taking a seat on the sofa and pouring the red alcohol into each of the glasses.

This is either going to be awkward or fun, he thinks to himself before taking a seat next to Zach and grabbing the closest wine glass.

Bring it on.

 

 

It’s about three hours later, and Zayn is drunk. No, he’s not drunk he’s fucking pissed. He’s at the point where standing straight without having the need to dance is a no go and his skin feels warm, his vision is clear yet fuzzy and he’s got the need to blast Britney Spears or something through Liam’s impressive looking speakers near the telly.

Zach’s not much better from the look of it. He’s chocolate eyes, so fucking much like his own, can’t seem to stay focused on anything. When he’d got up to go to the loo he’d swayed and almost fell arse over tit into the coffee table. He’s laughing and there seems to be a permanent smile on his rosy pink lips.

Zach, he finds out, is actually an ace lad. He’s a second year apprentice mechanic, he loves Bon Jovi, massive Marvel fan and his favourite avenger is Scarlet Witch. Zayn feels bad that he’d judged and more or less attacked him the first time he’d seen him, because Zayn can tell that in another life if he and Zach both grew up in Bradford, they’d be unstoppable.

“Another?” Zayn asks while giving Zach’s empty beer bottle a pointed look, the wine Zach had brought over long gone.

“Why the fuck not” Zach says back.

Zayn grins before getting up, admittedly stumbling a bit, and walking over to the kitchen to grab another beer from the fridge. He returns to the living room and says, “Think fast!” before tossing the beer over to Zach.

Zach’s eyes widen before he makes a dive to grab the bottle. Zayn laughs as he stumbles and falls off the sofa in his attempt to catch the bottle. Zayn laughs and falls back onto his armchair and laughs even more when Zach pops back up from the floor, his dark hair ruffled but beer safely in his hand. 

“Don’t laugh, this’ probably the most drunk I’ve ever been” Zach defends himself while trying to get the top off the bottle.

“What? But you’re nineteen, I pretty much blacked out that whole year when I was your age” Zayn says back, 2012 was his black out year for sure.

“Drinking age is twenty one in America” Zach says as he finally managers to get the top off his bottle.

“Well that’s just mad, this is why you should move to the greatest country in the world “ Zayn clears this throat before singing “God save our gracious Queen, long live our noble Queen, God save the Queen” before cracking up and laughing.

Zach joins in the laughter “Oh yeah I can see it now, you me Owen and Liam living in a two bedroom flat arguing over hot water and who ate the last of the weekabix.”

“See, now you’re talking” Zayn says back “Even though I’ve never met Owen, I’m sure he’ll be on board.”

Zach grins before pulling his mobile out of his front pocket and presses a few buttons. He grins before passing the mobile over towards Zayn “Prepare yourself to witness the hotness that is Owen Grady.”

Zayn grabs the mobile and his eyes widen at the picture of the old raptor trainer. It’s a picture of Owen asleep spread out on white sheets, his golden hair tangled and cheeks full of stubble. His defined chest is on display, covered in light blonde hairs. Zayn swallows before passing the mobile back before shaking his head, and then laughing.

Zach frowns before asking “What?”

“Nothing” Zayn laughs, his eyes fill with happy tears “S’just that, you and I look alike and Leeyum and Owen look similar” this makes them both laugh so hard that they’re both aching. 

“Do you think, if we all lived together, that a foursome would be on the table?” Zach asks after their laughter subsides.

“Four fit blokes living under the same roof, it would be like the universe is screaming for it to happen” Zayn says back.

“Wouldn’t want to disappoint the universe then” Zach agrees, and they both burst out laughing again.

They are completely oblivious to the front door opening and closing, and to the sound of thudding feet walking through the hallway. So it’s a pleasant shock when Zayn stops laughing and see’s Liam standing in the living room doorway with a tired smile on his ruddy lips.

“Leeyum” Zayn says happily before jumping up and over into Liam’s waiting arms. 

He feels warmth when Liam’s arms wrap around his waist. He pokes his nose into Liam’s throat and rubs it softly over the skin, making Liam hum happily “Having a good time?” Liam asks, his breath falling over Zayn’s silver hair.

Zayn hums “Yup, we’re having a foursome with Zach and Own, life is brilliant” Zayn says before pulling back slightly so he can press his lips to Liam’s. He puts his hands flat against Liam’s chest as he kisses him slowly, so intimately, before pulling back completely.

Liam’s got an amused look on his face before casting a quick glance over to where Zach is sprawled on the sofa “And where did this idea come from?” He asks once those beautifully brown eyes land back on him.

“The universe demands it” Zayn says back.

He hears a snore from behind him so he looks around to see Zach has passed out, beer bottle now placed on the coffee table “Light weight” he mutters before looking back at Liam.

And its only now that he see’s an expression on Liam’s face that he’s unfamiliar with. It looks pinched, like there’s something bothering him, something big. It’s like he looks tired or perhaps overwhelmed, what ever it is it’s not good.

“What happened?” Zayn asks him.

Liam frowns “What do you mean?” 

“With the asset or Claire thing?” Zayn says drunkenly, he hopes he’s making sense.

Realisation sparks in his eyes “It’s nothing” Liam says back before walking over and helping Zach lay properly on the sofa “This one’s gonna feel horrid tomorrow” he says mostly to himself.

“No” Zayn says before walking over and grabbing Liam’s arm to spin him around “Don’t block me out Leeyum. Tell me what happen today when you left” Zayn says.

“Bambi its-”

“Leeyum” 

“Fine” Liam groans “But not here, lets go to bed” he suggests.

Zayn nods and Liam walks off towards his bedroom, Zayn stumbles to catch up.

The night’s not over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! 
> 
> So shite, its been a long long long time since my last update, what even?! I can't even explain why its been so long, basically a mixture of work and discovering the aceness of elder scrolls online i think haha Anyway I'm so sorry about this and hopefully it will not take another month to write up a chapter :)
> 
> Cheers to everyone who left a comment on the last chapter and kudo's you're all so loverly :D   
> Until next time which won't be another month - Brayden xx


	8. Insight

Never in Zayn’s adult life has he been this glad for alcohol. Well, being drunk he means, though alcohol is the cause of one being drunk so both really. He’s not at the level where running down the streets yelling out the lyrics to ‘Barbie girl’ naked would be a good time, he’s definitely at the stage that he can confidently walk into Liam’s room and spread himself out on his bed.

Liam’s bed is queen sized and much more bigger and comfortable than his own double bed in his room down the corridor, down the corridor from Liam’s room, because he’s actually in Liam’s room, which is ace.

Get into your bosses bed, objective achieved.

Liam’s standing by the door, the low light of the lamp from the bedside table gives enough illumination that Zayn can see Liam’s eyes taking him in. The dark brown starts at his legs and slowly runs over over his stomach to his chest. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Zayn asks as he cocks an eyebrow at him.

Liam’s gaze focuses on his, their eyes staring into the each other’s.

“You look good on my bed” is Liam’s reply, and well, if that doesn’t make Zayn rock hard then he doesn’t know what will. He subtly tries to move his body so Liam can’t see his growing erection beneath his jeans but Liam takes a step forward.

“Don’t” the raptor trainer rumbles, causing Zayn’s actions to cease.

He feels his heart jack hammer in his chest and his breath has become a pant. Liam takes another step forward, and with it Zayn feels himself become more twisted with the needs of want and arousal. Slowly, Liam grabs the bottom of the vest he had been wearing all day and pulls it over his head. Zayn bite his lip and tries to silence a whimper at the sight before him but fails, though who could blame him? 

Liam’s muscles ripple as he balls up the vest and throws it across the room, landing with a soft thud on the carpeted floor. Zayn tries his best to hold eye contact, but he can’t help the little glance he gives to Liam’s toned chest sprinkled with sparse hair.

“Eyes on me” Zayn swallows at the tone that Liam’s voice has taken on. It sounds gravely, so deep and rough. He can almost feel the command down in his bones, pressing him to obey. He forces his eyes back to Liam’s brown ones.

“Gonna ask you a question ok, little one?” Liam says Zayn’s not sure if he’s aloud to speak, so he just nods his head in affirmation “Are you drunk?” 

Zayn whines a little at the question, not sure on how to answer, because he has a feeling if he tells the truth that the night will be over. And Zayn really doesn’t want that.

“M’no-“

“Don’t lie” Liam says instantly, his eyes now hard, almost like he’s angry. 

Which is the exact opposite of what Zayn’s wants so he looks down and says quietly “Yes I am, Alpha.” 

Liam sighs before walking to the other side of the bed, Zayn looks up when he feels the bed dip from his weight to see Liam laying down and rolling onto his side facing Zayn’s body.

“We’ll talk about today tomorrow when you’re head is completely focused, ok” Liam says, not asks, Zayn notes.

Zayn slowly moves closer to Liam’s warmth, almost like a cat approaching an object with caution. He knows Liam won’t reject him, but better to be safe then sorry. Once he’s close enough, he curls his body around Liam’s warmth; he’s got one leg in between Liam’s strong thighs and his arms around Liam’s waist. He buries his face in Liam’s chest and places a few gentle kisses to his forest smelling skin.

“M’sorry for lying Li” he mumbles apologetically.

Instantly there’s arms around his body “S’ok” Liam mumbles into his hair after he takes a whiff of his scent. One of Liam’s hands is at the base of his back where it slides under his shirt, his warm skin sending shivers up Zayn’s body “Wanna get out of these bambi?” Liam asks quietly.

“Yeah” he breathes back, almost afraid to move in case Liam’s changes his mind and sends him back to his own room.

Gently, Liam coaxes him on his back. Zayn reaches for the bottom of his shirt but Liam grabs his hands. Zayn looks up into Liam’s eyes and slowly moves his hands above his head, obeying Liam’s silent order. Hands grab the bottom of his shirt and slowly its being pulled over his body. 

His shirt gets bunched over his head and suddenly he can’t see anything. There’s a slight moment of panic but then Liam’s whispering in his ear “Its ok little one, settle” and Zayn does, he trusts Liam. 

He doesn’t know if it’s a kink or something, but his body can’t help but to find it hot that Liam’s denied him of his sense of sight and had restricted his use of his arms and hands. He feels so vulnerable yet so safe, safe here with Liam.

He jumps slightly at he feeling of soft pressure against his chest, and it takes a few seconds for him to realise that Liam’s just kissed the lips tattooed on his skin. Next he feels Liam’s lips slightly more down, mumbled words he can’t make out are pressed to his skin. 

He feels like his entire body is on fire, and all Liam is doing is placing little kisses to his skin. He can’t even imagine what it’s going to be like when things accelerate later in their relationship. Will Liam be like this? Will he deny Zayn even more of his senses while they shag? Allah, would Liam spank him if he disobeyed? 

The thought alone brings a moan to his lips. Almost instantly his cheeks feel hot and Liam’s no longer kissing his skin, in fact he can’t even feel Liam’s warmth near him. He wants to move his shirt so he can see where Liam’s gone, but he doesn’t want to disobey him, wants to be good for him.

“What are you thinking about?” Liam asks, his voice coming from where he had been laying before.

“You and I” Zayn says, because technically its not a lie.

“What are you thinking about?” his tone has gone back to commanding.

“Would you spank me if I was bad?” he asks.

There’s a tense silence that makes Zayn’s stomach erupt into butterflies. Was it to soon? Allah what was he thinking? Who even asks their boyfriend that? Zayn wants to apologise, but again he doesn’t want to talk if Liam hasn’t asked a question.

The bed moves, and then Liam’s gripping his shirt and pulling it completely over his head, his movements gentle but a little stiff, which worries Zayn. He bites his lip waiting for Liam to call him a freak but once his vision is cleared all he can see is sheer want in Liam’s eyes, which makes him swallow.

“I think we need to have a proper talk about this, not when you’ve got alcohol in your system ok?” Liam asks, “I want everything to be on the table and I want you to understand completely on what we decide to agree on.”

Zayn feels touched and he smiles up at his Alpha “Ok.” 

Tomorrow, he thinks, is going to be interesting. 

 

 

When tomorrow finally arrives, it brings with it the sound of yelling and pacing. Zayn had a small feeling that perhaps the day’s morning may be filled with shouting and perhaps even Zayn storming out of the house if Liam wouldn’t give up what he was hiding yesterday.

But surprisingly Zayn and Liam are wrapped around each other when the yelling starts. 

Zayn jolts slightly when he’s brought out of sleep from the noise of a few choice curse words being flown around the little cottage. He groans before looking over at the little alarm clock on Liam’s bedside table to see it flashing 7:12 a.m. 

Way to early to be awake, especially when he was drinking last night. The mixture of wine and beer seemed like a grand idea at the time. But now, well, Zayn feels like his tummy is having an inner war with its self. And at the same time, he feels the need to consume some kind of food.

He opens his eyes when he hears a grumble from behind himself. Its only then does he feel the weight of a thick arm wrapped gently around his waist and comforting warmth pressed to his back. He smiles secretly to himself before slowly turning over and burying his face into that warmth, receiving a chuckle in return.

“Morning to you too” Liam’s voice ruffles against the top of his head laced with sleep, its probably the most amazing thing he’s ever heard, not that he’s telling Liam that, twats ego is big enough.

“Hurt” Zayn whispers in response, curling himself closer to Liam’s body. Said body rumbles with quiet laughter and the arms around him tighten slightly.

“That’s what you get for drinking to much, babe” Liam replies after placing a kiss to his head.

His tummy churns again and now there seems to be a pounding in his head that has decided to join in. He curses wine and lager in his head and thanks Allah that he and Zach didn’t open Liam’s bottle of green fairy that he’d found hidden in one of the kitchen cabinets on his fourth night here.

Last time he had that, well, lets just say he’s learnt his lesson.

“Don’t you dare pull that bullshit on me Owen! You think I like seeing this? Huh? You’re fucking delusional if that’s what you think!” Zach yells.

Oh right, the yelling. 

“I should go and see if he needs me,” Liam says but Zayn wraps his arms around his torso to keep him at bay.

“No, they need this Leeyum. Zach told me last night about what’s been going on. Trust me, this has been coming for years” He says as he finally looks up at the other bloke. 

Looking at Liam like this was a mistake. Because now he can’t drag his eyes away from Liam’s ruffled hair, his stubbly cheeks, his sleep filled brown eyes that are so bright Zayn swears there are little suns living in them. He’s too much for Zayn to handle, but he’s always loved a challenge.

Liam grins before leaning down slightly and places a kiss to Zayn’s cheek. He whines before moving his hand to tap his own lips “Think I need one of those here?” 

Liam chuckles before kissing his forehead “You’ve got bad morning breath, so no.” 

He knees Liam, gently, in his stomach and rolls his eyes “Such a wanker, don’t even know why I fancy you.”

“Probably because I’m charming and proper fit” Liam replies, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

“You’re a proper twat, that’s what you are” Zayn says almost fondly.

“But I’m your twat” Liam says back, smirk turned into a goofy smile that makes Zayn’s heart jump.

He feels like his chest isn’t big enough for the feeling nestled there. It’s silly how Liam can make him like this; make him feel like a kid on Christmas. He feels strong with Liam around him, like he can do any and everything. It’s such a terrible cliché and there are probably a thousand songs written about it, but Liam makes him feel whole.

“You’re mine, jaan” Zayn says back, the word slipping from his tongue so easily.

A little confused line forms between Liam’s bushy eyebrows at the word, but before he can questioned it there’s another shout from Zach.

“Yeah and it took me leaving for you to realise just how messed in the head you really are!” there’s a brief pause “I have been there dammit! I’ve been there watching you waste your life away by downing bottle after bottle of whiskey. I’ve held you while you cry and I’ve forced down all the hurtful words that come to my mind when you shout at me, but I can’t do it anymore Owen. I love you too much to watch you spiral anymore. And if me leaving you is the wake up call you need to get your life back in order” silence “Then so be it.”

They hear the sound of footsteps before the opening and closing of the front door. Liam sighs before he starts to move again “Now I should go and check on him.”

Zayn shakes his head, more brain pounding, before reluctantly leaving and warmth and safety of Liam’s arms “No, I should go.” 

He gets out of the comforting bed before opening Liam’s closet and pulling out one of his red flannel shirts. He pulls the worn clothing around his body and does up the buttons, the material almost drowning him. 

He looks back to the bed to see Liam is now sitting up and leaning against the bed frame, the top of his chest on display and a smug look has fallen onto his lips.

“Shut up” Zayn says in response to the look, which only grows at his words “I’ll go and make sure Zach’s alright” he bites his lip “You know a decent Alpha would have a cup of that amazing tea that you brew for his mate ready this early in the morning.”

Liam rolls his eyes, but his smile betrays his annoyance “Yeah yeah, whatever, just go check on Zach.” 

 

Checking on Zach was most probably the worst life decision Zayn has made since he’s been on Isla Nublar. Its not because he’s bad at giving relationship advice, or because he can’t relate to Zach’s situation. No, it’s the fact that a familiar scent he’s managed to suppress since his arrival has made itself renown to his body.

Zach’s sitting next to the lake behind the cottage, a position Zayn had found Liam in weeks ago, one hand gripping his hair, and his other holding a white papered fag, its end cherry red and scent making Zayn’s head feel jumbled.

He’s been so strong since he’s been here. He’d thought that maybe he’d kicked the cravings, the need of release that comes with one inhale. But it seems like his body was just waiting for this moment, because Zayn feels himself being drawn towards the cigarette. He feels that itch from when he first got here, the need for smoke in his lungs, the release. 

He grips his hands into fists before sitting down right next to the lad and watches with a keen eye as Zach brings the fag to his plush lips. The cherry glows ominously as he draws in its fumes. Zach holds it in for a few seconds, his eyes closing in content before releasing the smoke. Zayn grips Liam’s flannel at the sight, his teeth set on edge.

Zach looks over before grabbing the packet from where he’d sat it beside him. He flicks it open to show Zayn the full packet “Want one?” he asks, the question almost innocent, yet hiding so much. 

“Yes” Zayn blurts, almost in a trance before he furiously shakes his head “No! I mean no thank you,” he then quickly says before directing his attention to the calm lake, pretending that his body isn’t craving for that sweet release of nicotine.

He hears Zach place the packet back down “Do you have a problem with smokers?” Zach asks, a little unsure of himself.

“Smoking has a problem with me” Zayn replies before looking down at the grass he’s sitting on.

“Oh” Zach says before the scent of the smoke has vanished, he looks up to see Zach has crushed out the cigarette on the morning damp grass “Ok, all gone” he then says with a little grin.

“Cheers,” Zayn says, his smile slightly disappears at his next words “So, wanna talk ‘bout Owen?” 

Zach looks back down at the grass and silence follows Zayn’s question. Well, silence probably isn’t the best word since even from here Zayn can hear the faint groans from the majestic animals of Jurassic World, heck, if he concentrates enough he can almost make out the sound of the PA system from main street blabbering on about sales at the gift store.

Zach heaves in a breath before slowly releasing it, his amber eyes looking out towards the crystal clear lake “The shit thing is, I know we’ve always been heading to this, you know?” Zach says eventually.

Zayn doesn’t know, for he hasn’t had a boyfriend that’s basically had his life ripped away from him, so he stays quiet and waits for Zach to continue.

“There was a time when he was my sun” Zach continues, a faint smile lingering on his plush lips “I could look up at him and think to myself ‘wow, this is mine, I get to keep this’ he was so happy and cheerful. Bit of a dork to be honest, was obsessed with those Guardians of the galaxy comics” his smile disappears “But then his pack got ripped from him.” 

“And I tried, ok” Zach directed his attention towards Zayn, “I was there for him. I thought I could help him, save him even. But-“ he stops for a few seconds to take in another breath “I couldn’t, Owen wouldn’t accept my help. He’d only yell at me, saying he was fine. I once suggested that maybe he could consider professional help, and well, lets just say that didn’t go over well” Zayn can sense that there’s more to the story, but he doesn’t push Zach to tell everything that he’s got bottled up.

“It was a few days before I got here that I told him I was leaving. At first he just stared at me in shock, and then he’d got up from the sofa and pushed me up against the wall i-“ he stops and bites his bottom lip.

Zayn slowly wraps his arm around his back and Zach falls into his embrace. His got Zach’s face tucked safely in the crook of his neck and he can feel the aggravated pants of his breath against his skin. Even though he barely knows Owen, he feels a pit of anger in his tummy for what he’s done to this lad who’s fighting tears in his arms.

“I told him he had to make a choice, me or the alcohol. And well, since I’m here I guess you can guess who he chose” Zach’s voice sounds strained and it breaks his heart a little bit.

Before he can say anything there’s another set of arms around him. The scent of pine fills his nose as Liam’s warm body presses up against his back. Zayn gives out his weight and leans back against the firm body as arms wrap around both his and Zach’s. Liam runs his nose over Zayn’s neck, lightly scenting him, before he moves forward slightly to gently rub it over Zach’s head making the lad let out another breath.

They stay in the cuddling position for a few minutes, each of them enjoying the warmth and scent from the other. Zach’s the first to pull away, his eyes are slightly red and there are a few tear tracks down his cheeks, but he’s got a little smile on his lips.

“Thanks for that, listening and all” Zach says.

Zayn smiles, Liam’s arms still around his waist “Of course, you can always talk to me or Leeyum about anything Zach. We’re always here for a talk or cuddle or whatever. Don’t be to afraid to show your softer side” Zayn says.

“It’s funny because a day ago I wouldn’t have seen myself here. I was pretty sure you hated me to be honest,” Zach says, a little sadly, Zayn notices.

“I think we just got off on the wrong foot, misunderstandings and all” Zayn replies.

Liam snorts before burying his nose into his hair “Still can’t believe you thought I fancied him.” 

Zayn rolled his eyes “Yes ok, we all get. I was a jealous git who didn’t want to share, we’re past it,” he says trying to sound annoyed, but he can’t hide the smile on his lips, especially when Liam kisses his head.

Zach stands up, grabbing both his and Liam’s attention “Well thank you both for letting me crash, and for the alcohol Zayn. Claire’s got some things for me to do, I think she’s subtlety trying to offer me a job” Zach laughs a little, its nice to hear the ringing of laughter from his lips “But we’re going out for dinner tomorrow night if you two would like to come?” 

Zayn gives him a gentle smile “We’d be happy to, but tomorrow is Guy Fawkes day and Lou’s got us all booked for ‘Tommo’s grand, brilliant adventure of fire cracker night!’ his words not mine” Zayn says with a laugh at the end “Ask me, he’s mad. But he wouldn’t be Lou if he wasn’t slightly mad.” 

Zach nods his head “Fair enough, another time then” he waves as he makes his way towards the jeep parked in the gravel drive way.

“So” Liam breaks the comforting silence, warm breath falling over his neck.

“So” Zayn echoes.

“Which conversation do you want to have first?” he asks.

Zayn bites his lip for a few seconds before letting it go “Maybe we should talk about what happened yesterday with Claire? And no runarounds, I want it all” He says firmly before turning around in Liam’s hold to meet his soft brown eyes.

Lima nods his head “Of course-“

“But” Zayn continues “I want to have it at the Raptor paddock, I don’t know why, but I feel the need to be around them right now.” 

“It’s the pull of the pack” Liam says “Its because you’ve been away from them for so long. Your new instincts need not just your Alpha, but your pack mates as well. Sometimes when I haven’t been around them for a few days I feel an itch, I can feel it right down in my stomach, the pull, the need to protect and provide for all my pack members. To fill it I usually hang with the girls and feed them their favourite treats” Liam smiles, Zayn feels his heart flutter “It’s amazing isn’t it? The effect prehistoric animals can have on humans. I honestly don’t think even John Hammond could of known that the raptors would bring this pack bond back from their time.”

“I’m glad it happened” Zayn mumbles, slightly hiding his face in Liam’s chest “I’m glad I’m in your pack Leeyum. No one would be able to understand this feeling you’ve given me, but for the first time in my life, I feel whole. I’m not an empty shell that my Mum can fill with doubt or insecurity, I feel it all wash away when I’m with you and the pack.” 

Liam grips his body tighter “I think I was the same, before you can here I mean, sure I had my friends and I had the pack, but something was missing. I think that something was you, your presence, and your humour. It’s you, Zayn” Liam laughs a little, it sounds slightly wet “You’re the one for me.” 

“Well” Zayn says with a smirk “We are Raptor married.”

Liam’s laugh fills him with joy; happiness and something that feels a lot like love.

 

 

Zayn can feel his chest fill with warmth when he finally arrives at the raptor paddock. It’s an emotion he can’t quite describe, but it feels like something inbetween happiness and content.

He’s just stepping out of his jeep and already he can hear chirps coming from the paddock. He smiles to himself before closing the jeeps door and walking over towards the paddock gate, Liam hot on his heels.

He quickly punches in the code and the security gate’s lock gives way, allowing him to enter the viewing area. He almost stumbles on his feet in a rush to get to the bars where Dawn is waiting for him. 

He honestly can’t remember the last time he’d seen her, but it feels like an age. Dawn is chirping happily in the air calling for her sisters as he makes his way over to her. He sinks to his knees and grins so wide that he’s pretty sure his face might actually split open.

Seconds later Dexter and Loki emerge from the thick shrubberies, both start jumping and calling out happily and Zayn feels his tummy start to settle. He looks up at Liam and gives him his best puppy dog eyes “Can I touch them?” 

Liam looks over at Loki, giving her a hard look. Zayn knows it’s against the rules, even though they’re in a pack that doesn’t mean that the Raptors wouldn’t instantly attack him if they so much as got the chance. But Zayn trusts the girls ok; he knows deep in himself that they wouldn’t hurt him or Liam.

Liam looks unsure for a few seconds before nodding his head slowly “Ok, but if Loki so much as snarls you pull your hand back immediately” Liam says sternly before offering him his hand.

Zayn takes it and Liam pulls him to his feet then presses his hand at the small of his back “Go slow, don’t frighten them.”

Zayn takes a breath and nods his head. He slowly out stretches his hand, his chest feels like it’s going to explode from how hard his heart is pounding. He’s afraid but at the same time he feels a thrill of excitement. 

He moves his hand closer to the bars; Dawn tilts her head before letting out a low chirp. Liam wraps an arm around his waist and suddenly his chest is pushed to Zayn back, breath whispers over his ear as Liam hums lowly “Careful.”

Zayn swallows before moving his hand through the bars. There’s no going back now he thinks, it’ll show weakness if he pulls his hand back now, and that could fuck up the entire pack’s dynamics. 

Suddenly, he can feel cold and rough skin against his hand. His vision focuses and he sees Dawn pushing her snout against the palm of his hand. His mouth drops open and he feels his eyes water slightly. Dawn coos as he scratches his nails against her skin, clearly enjoying being petted.

“Oh Allah” He says quietly to himself before letting out a disbelieving laugh “She’s so cold.”

Loki lets out a threatening low growl that sends his own blood slightly cold. At first he thinks she’s about to attack him but then he hears a voice from behind him “That would be because she’s cold blooded I imagine.”

Zayn pulls his hand away and both him and Liam turn to see Victor Hoskins leaning against the bars that make up then security gate, a smirk playing on his lips. Next to him is a man that Zayn has only seen in interviews and posters.

Simon Masrani.

Simons posture almost emanates power and wealth. His carefully tailored suit is perfectly straight and looks as if it’s made of the richest silk money can buy, which is probably pretty accurate. His dark hair is thick and greying slightly at the sides and even though his build is slim, it feels like he could take down anyone.

Simon gives him and Liam a slight smile, a smile holding so many secrets, before pushing in the combination that opens the gate. The way that Simon walks shows his position of power, almost like no one could stop him even if they tried. 

Zayn feels Liam’s arm tighten around his waist once Simon is face to face with him, up close Zayn can see his gleaming white teeth and dark skin almost the same shade as his own. Simon’s almond eyes quickly shoot down to where Liam’s arm is, before they climb back to Zayn’s, the slight smile back on his lips.

“Zayn Malik then? Its good to finally meet you, Claire has shared so many good things” Simon’s accent is thick as it spins around his words, they’re nice words, but Simon almost sounds sarcastic as he says them.

Before Zayn can say anything Simon continues “And you must be brave as well, to have the stomach to touch on of the Earths greatest predators hmm?” He says, sending the pack a quick glance “The public swarms in flocks to see our Tyrannosaurus rex, stating that it’s the most dangerous killing machine of its time. But we both know who’s the most deadliest carnivore in this park, don’t we Liam?” 

Simon sends Liam one of his, almost devil like, smiles before turning towards Victor “It would appear your little experiment has paid off, congratulations Hoskins. I believe a pay rise is in order.”

“Experiment?” Liam asks, completely confused as Zayn is.

“Yes, experiment” Simon says, turning back towards them “We knew that Velociraptors are pack hunters and live their lives in a pack. But we had no idea they would actually accept a human as their Alpha. And not only that, they listen to you, respect you even. And now, you’ve proven that you can make them respect another human as well” Simon smiles at Zayn, making his tummy tumble.

“I don’t understand, what’s happening?” Liam asks.

“Don’t be afraid Liam, nothing is happening to your pack” Victor chimes in.

“You see Liam, these raptors, much like the pack before them, were only brought back to life for one reason. To see if they could be trained and eventually commanded to follow out orders. And you’ve proven that they can, and even better you’ve proven that under your permission they can’t hurt anyone else, like Zayn for an example.” Simon says.

“And if Velociraptors, one of the most dangerous and proud hunters from the Cretaceous period, can be tamed, then any Dinosaur can be tamed” Victor says.

“What do you mean any Dinosaur?” Liam asks.

Simon gives Liam another devil smile “Oh Liam, my dear boy, did you think I created the Indominus Rex to be just another attraction for the public?” 

Zayn swallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi there, long time no read? 
> 
> So this its so crazy thats its been so long and holy shite its been ages since that last update, and all i can say is I'm so so so so so sorry. Basically my life has been shite for the past month, i don't want to go into it because i shouldn't let my personal life to ruin my story so i just want to say I'm incredible sorry for taking so long and sorry for this filler chapter, the reason why this chapter is a filler is because i needed something to bridge the last couple of chapters, this is basically the calm before the storm, because shit is about to go down.
> 
> Thank you to all the loverly people that comment on the last chapter and i hope you have enjoyed this, far to late, update.
> 
> -Brayden


End file.
